Rukia's Family
by AJ Kuchiki
Summary: When Rukia finds out that she has a Mother and a Father she immediately begins a new life full of happiness. Rukia also has a lot of siblings. Once she grows older, she becomes a mother and starts her own family. (This story is based on different characters.)
1. A new beginning

_**A new beginning**_

 _ON DECEMBER 25TH_

As I walk back to Ichigo's house, the singing and joy of people with their families is making my heart go numb. I never imagined that not having a family would be a big of a deal for me, this isn't my first Christmas on the human world.

Byakuya is on duty today, Renji and I were allowed to come and celebrate with the substitute soul reaper. The thing is I was over at Tatsuki's because of Orihime. Somehow, I decided to go for a walk and now I see that it was a bad idea.

Though, at the same time I don't feel like going back. It gets really cold during this time of the year in the human world. The Kurosaki family must be singing in front of their Christmas tree knowing them. Uryu and his family are having their own party.

Chad, Orihime, and I were invited over due to our lack of family, and not to mention that Renji invited himself over. He was supposed to be helping my brother, but he heard that I was coming, and he stick along. Orihime and Tatsuki are like sisters. They go nuts together.

In the streets, there is not a lot of people around, only those without a home or a family. It almost reminds me of the time when I used to live in the Rukongai District. Kids like Renji and me used to feel so weak because we didn't have food or clothes to wear for the cold.

We knew about our talents and we tried to ignore them for so long. Suddenly when destiny decided to push us to the place where we belong we didn't have much of a choice but to fit in with the high and mighty. Have you ever wonder why Renji is more skill than I am?

Well here is what happen, about three months after that we had in the Academy Byakuya Kuchiki and the rest of the Kuchiki family decided to adopt me and have me graduated right away. I have power but my skills are not perfect nor close to be better than Renji.

 _Rukia bumps into a woman…_

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking"

"Don't worry, is okay. My name is AJ, what's yours?"

"Rukia. Are those presents?"

"Yes, they are for my kids"

"Wait you have kids? You look like you could be my older sister"

"Yeah everyone says that, but I have two girls and one boy at home right now, I was coming back from work and saw this store open, so I went and got them something"

"I thought no one worked today."

"Yes, but I'm a Surgeon and a pediatrician. I work two turns. My twin sister helps take care of my three kids. To be honest they don't need much but food and care. But they are not the only ones I have

"I have two more that live with their father. And when I look at you, you might look like my youngest"

"You have a daughter that might look exactly like me?"

"To be honest I haven't seen her since she was a baby, but I have pictures of her. Those eyes are just so cute. Tell me what's your last name?"

"Well I don't have a birth name but I was adopted into the Kuchiki Family when I was a kid"

"NO WAY!" You are a Kuchiki? My goodness kid"

She let her bags fall on the ground and look into her pocket.

"I have a picture of my baby girl. Look Rukia this is you my little one"

"Wait what? You mean you know me from birth?"

"I feel so ashamed of myself. What kind of mother I'm I? Rukia come here my child"

"Wait a minute, how do I know that you are not a hollow?"

"Do I look like a hollow to you daughter of mine?"

"I don't know you tell me"

"Well okay then. 150 years ago, a beautiful baby girl was born, one with a delicate body and a face of an angel."

"She brought so much happiness to our house, my husband and I decided to name her Rukia, about nine months after she was born, we ended up in a big war with Satan, only I was capable to go against him.

"Head Captain Yamamoto send me to hell to destroy the enemy once and for all."

"Wait a minute. You are a soul reaper!?"

"Rukia Kuchiki! Are you going to listen to me or what?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Anyways, Satan was the strongest of them all, my powers weren't enough to kill him right away, he forced me to use my Bankai, something I had never done, that's how I lost my powers. The moment I woke up, I was at my aunt's hospital. "

"My mother was the only one who knew about it, my powers were gone and I couldn't go back to my family anymore. Only three of my kids were born like humans, that is Minato, Ryuko, and Satsuki. But you Rukia, you were more of a soul"

"You mean, I came out of you too?"

"Of course you did kid. Though it was a little bit different for you. We made a different choice, Byakuya did everything to keep me in touch with you, and we made a decision, that if I wasn't going to be around to make you strong, then you should do it on your own.

"That's when he left you in the Rukongai District. We knew that you had to be stronger than any of your siblings, and here you are now, big and strong"

"There is something I don't quite get, are you a human or not?"

"Well, my mother and father met when they were younger. They were strong Ninja from a small village here in the human world. Father died during a mission, back then his real name was Don. After he arrived in the Rukongai, he decided to enter the Academy.

"Do to the fact that he was a strong Ninja as a human, he was accepted. In the Soul Society, he decided to change his name to Jushiro. After a decade, he graduated and became a shinigami. He became the first Captain of thirteen division.

"Later that year, he came to the world of the living where he used to live. He thought that mom wasn't going to be able to see him, it turns out that she was due to the fact that she possesses a strong spiritual pressure. The two got married and had us"

"I didn't know that was possible. Doesn't that mean that your mom is going to be with you for a long period of time?"

"Yes, she might leave this world, but she's not leaving us. Though it wouldn't be bad to get a break from her ones in a while. Did I mention she also lives with us?"

"No, you didn't, is that good or bad?"

"Mom is the type of woman who loves to give orders. She also likes to get drunk half naked with her legs wide open on the couch. She can be mean but getting her drunk is a good way to make her be sweet and you know, ones in a while she tells us something new"

"Do you get drunk AJ?"

"Me? No, though I do drink some beer ones in a while, but never to the point to act stupid. How about you? Do you drink?"

"I'm not allowed to drink AJ, I'm supposed to be a minor, but my friend Renji does, he snicks inside my brother's office and steals his sake, in fact, I have to make sure the sake is back"

"Good for you daughter. Come, lets go home. You are going to catch a cold by just wearing that shirt"

"Oh, don't worry about me. If I get sick I will just drink medicine to get better"

"I worry because I'm your mother Rukia. Here put this on and N.O. No is not an answer"

"Fine!"

"Fine? Rukia!"

"I-ah, I'm sorry ma'am"

"You should be young lady"

AJ seems to be a caring mother. She's making me blush by just scolding me. At some point, I feel as if my breath is getting heavier. There is something I want to do so bad, but I don't know if I should. It might be too early to get what I always wanted.

"You look tire, come"

"Wha-?"

"Shh! Don't worry. If you fall asleep I will wake you up when we get home, but don't hesitate to grab on to my chest if you have to"

Her warm, soft, and long arms are making me get sleepy. What is this feeling inside? Is this what it feels like to have a parent? Even with Byakuya I feel strange, those times when he carry me back home, I always wanted to stay in his arms, it never last long, but I enjoy the ride.

 _AJ'S POV_

It looks like the little Kuchiki fall asleep after all. How should I describe her? Well, she's not heavy, her body is small, my left arm was enough to support her body. I'm carrying four bags in my right hand. Rukia is at my breast height.

I didn't want to tell her but she looks a lot like my great-grandmother. Her skin color almost matches with Byakuya's. She also acts a lot like him when he was a kid. I was more like the troublesome kid in my family along with my twin sister.

I still think I'm young, but just to see my daughters I feel like a grandma. My three kids at home sure keep me busy, but now Rukia is going to keep me a lot more. Mother retired after she gave birth to my baby sister Shana.

Yeah, she's now getting paid for staying at home. I finished paying my house three years ago, my sister pays the bills. I pay for the house insurance, we only have three cars. I don't even use mine as much. I prefer to walk to keep my body exercise. Rukia is a lot skinner than I ever was at her age, it was probably because I had already given birth to my second child.

Well, we are back home, they are too loud I can hear them from the street. It sounds like they are giving each other their gifts. I feel a little sad I didn't get Rukia anything. What should I do? I can't just let her watch as her siblings open their presents.

"Rukia, wake up honey"

"What? But I-I thought it was a dream!"

"A dream? Were you dreaming about me little lady?"

"Well sore of"

"MOM!"

"What? Who is that mother?"

"Girls we need to talk, Minato you too son"

"Okay mom"

My mother and sister nodded recognizing my daughter's spiritual pressure. Minato probably figure it out by now as well. I didn't have a choice but to take them to my room to talk in private as a Kuchiki family.

"Sit down"

"So, what is it mom?"

"Girls, do you remember your baby sister?"

"Yeah, Rukia, right?"

"That's right Satsuki, you were only three when she was born. Ryuko, you probably don't remember since you were only one when she was born"

"Sorry mom"

"Rukia, our baby sister, is that you little one?"

"Wha? Little? Huh?"

"In fact that's correct, Ryuko, meet Rukia. Your little sister. As of today, she's going to be staying with us. Girls you be nice to her, please try to make her feel comfortable, and Minato, no teasing her until she gets used to us"

"I promise mother"

"Where is she going to stay mom?"

"Well, I was thinking that you stay with me tonight, tomorrow I can give you a room if you want"

"Is okay, I don't mind"

"Okay then it's settle. Now, we have another problem kids and this only applies to you three. On my way back home, I stopped by the store and bought your presents. I didn't know Rukia was going to appear in front of me, so the question is. Do you guys want your presents today? Or are you willing to sacrifice them until I get her something?"

"Mom! But you didn't even wrap our present!"

"Yeah mom, was Rukia too big for you to wrap or what?"

"You guys~ "

"Rukia, you made our Christmas the best of them all. I don't know about you, but all of this years we were missing our little sister. I hardly even call us a family. Now I am proud to say it and from now on, I will do anything to make you happy little sis"

"Thanks big brother"

"And don't forget about me. I am your big sister. You can always count on me if you ever need anything"

"Thanks Satsuki"

"Well, what can I say? We are only one year apart, of course we are going to fight, and you know get in trouble together. But you bet I will always be there for you little sis"

"Cheese thanks"

"I'm warning you two, you fight, and I will spank you both"

"Okay mom~"

Soon after our little meeting, we join the rest of the family. I'm not working tomorrow since I worked today. Satsuki works in Ryuko's school as a secretary, she's not working until they go back to school. That makes two little rascals here at home.

Satsuki is a little bit more mature to be getting in fights with Rukia. In any case, it will be my nieces Ange and Salia to pick a fight with her. By the looks of it, Rukia will be easy to raise, sometimes I have problems with little Ryuko, but there is nothing that a spanking can't fix.

"Alright kids, time for bed. Minato turn that off and go to sleep son. Satsuki, Ryuko, and Rukia, no running on the stairs you brats!"

"They look happy don't they?"

"I suppose that having their baby sister home makes them feel complete at some point. Though I'm still missing Soifon"

"Give her some time, that girl loves you more than anything in this world"

"I'm going to go check on the kids, can you close the curtains for me Sala?"

"Sure no problem sis"

 _Upstairs…_

"Ryuko I'm going to kill you"

"Girls time for bed I said"

"Mommy they are bullying me"

"Girls stop bullying my baby"

"Okay mommy"

Rukia blush the moment she saw me reach Satsuki's left buttock. My daughter smile knowing I love to grab her little butt.

"Get in bed my naughty girl"

"Owie! Mommy that was mean"

"Ryuko aren't you going to give your mama a kiss baby?"

"No I'm a big girl mama, big girls don't give kisses"

"Is that so?"

"No mommy, I will, I will mommy"

"Wow not so big after all"

"So tough you are big sis"

"Just wait until she starts grabbing your buttocks"

"Wait? You don't have to wait, I already I'm"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Let go of me mommy"

"See what I mean? She even got some tears coming out of you"

"You girls are so sensitive, you should be more tough like my son here"

"Ah no thanks mom"

"Oh come on son, not you too"

"Not even dad like it when you grab his buttocks mom"

"Your dad is a chicken that's why"

"Mom you are weird"

"I'm going to bed kiddos. Minato go to your room son. Girls don't forget your garments okay?"

 _In AJ'S bedroom_ …

"What are you doing child?"

"Well, looking for a better place to sleep"

"On the floor, Really?"

"Isn't that where I'm sleeping?"

"Of course not. Take off your clothes and lay down, ON MY BED"

"What? No"

"Excuse me, young lady? Do you want a spanking already?"

"No, I'm sorry mom"

"Then get on with it"

"Yes ma'am"

This girl thinks she can answer me back, well she's soon to find out she's wrong. I love my children, but I don't tolerate their bad attitude and behavior. About a month ago, Byakuya told me of how he had to punish her for sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night.

I bet she still remembers that day. A spanking is not easy to forget. Buttocks weren't only meant for sitting, but for discipline as well. As a pediatrician, I always recommend parents to hit their children on their buttocks, that is the only place where they don't get physically hurt.

"Why naked? Don't look"

"Stop it young lady. Come on, in my arms little lady"

"What are you doing mom?"

"I want you to suck the milk out of my breasts. Don't worry, as long as you don't bite me, I won't do anything to your naughty bottom"

"Like this?"

"Man, why are you blushing Rukia? When you were a baby that was the only milk I used to feed you. Now try to suck a little harder for now, when you feel it coming out, then you can suck on it however you'd like"

"But I'm not a baby anymore!"

'SMACK'

"Oww!"

"Is there anything else you want to say my little girl?"

"No ma'am, I'm sorry"

"You better be. The reason is simple my child, you are still my little daughter. Ryuko doesn't have this opportunity because she's more human, even if she tried, my milk is just not good for her, you in the other hand, well you can feel what is like to be mama's little girl"

"But you just spanked me…"

"Well, maybe next time try to think about the consequences and you won't get spank"

"Okay mama"

And that's how you calm down a little reaper like Rukia. Now that I think about it, she might have to pee while sleeping. I'm going to need a diaper to make sure she doesn't wet the bed. I'm just glad her lady V is still the same as when she was a baby.

Yeah, when she opens her legs, her labia stays close. One thing I don't like is that her bones show a lot, the moment she took off her clothes, man I couldn't believe it. Her buttocks are like the perfect shape of a small and round peach.

"Did your father ever spanked you bare?"

"No, he just spanked me that time I sneak out. How do you know about that?"

"He told me, he just wasn't clear on whether he did it bare or not. Tell me, was that the only time he had to spank you?"

"The other times I was grounded, Byakuya never has the time to check on me, the maids are the ones who tell him everything, I don't usually get in trouble, but he is always looking down on me"

"I understand, come on time for you to go to sleep. You and I have a long day tomorrow"

One hour has passed, Rukia is now calmly sleeping. Her mouth is kind of open, my shirt is probably getting drool. About ten minutes ago, she stopped sucking the milk. I think is about time to get her ready for bed.

Since I work in a hospital, I have some extra diapers in my office. My room is big, next to my closet there is a door to access my work office. Sometimes I treat my neighbors here at home. Some other times this is the place where I treat my girls.

Well, is not easy for me because I give them their shots. Ryuko and Rukia are probably going to get a flu shot before they start school. Ryuko got one before winter, but I don't know if Rukia got hers as well. Byakuya told me that the only shot she's got is the reiatsu shot. This girl is going to keep me busy for a while.

 _RUKIA'S POV_

"Mom!"

"What? You peed in your sleep, now don't move"

"Yeah, but why are you touching my private parts?"

"Stop with the attitude!"

"Sorry, sorry…!"

"Did you sleep well my child?"

"Ah, yeah. My left buttock is still feeling that smack from last night"

"And if you keep moving your legs, your right buttock is going to feel it as well"

"Okay mom"

Her fingers are long, but soft. My inner thighs are being well treated as well as my behind. What delicate skin I have, she seems to know that just by looking at my skin. Captain Unohana was the first person I allowed to see me in this form, due to some injuries.

"There, we can go wake up your sisters and brother"

"Wait, where are my clothes?"

"You are to stay in those panties until they are finished washing. You are wearing one of my shirts, it fits you like a dress. There is nothing you have to worry about"

"But mom! There are men in the house!"

"Yes, and so what? Kenma is your uncle, he has his own daughters, they still bath with him. As for your brother, well you can say that he is almost naked around the house"

"What kind of people are you anyways?"

"We are a family Rukia. When there is trust and love between families. It doesn't matter whether you are wearing clothes or not. Soon, you will find out what I mean"

The moment she opened my brother's room, my face turned red to see him without underwear or shorts. Mom gave him two smacks on his bare bottom waking him up.

"Morning mom. Is breakfast ready?"

"Morning babe, no not yet, come on get in the shower. I need to go wake up your sisters. By the way Rukia is here as well"

"Good morning sis"

"Morning brother"

"How you doing today?"

"Minato! Your pants!"

"Sorry about that"

"If you are so embarrassed why do you keep staring at his penis?"

"Mom!"

"Just asking honey"

What a view, I haven't seen Byakuya like that, of course I'm embarrassed. Renji wasn't joking when he said his penis is the size of his arm. My brother's thing was hanging and man, it looks huge! Just what is man, made of?

"Satsuki, Ryuko, wake up girls"

This is insane, my sisters are naked as well. Ryuko's legs are open and she's not even embarrassed. Satsuki is not even wearing a shirt. Her chest is big. Man is this really my family? I didn't get to see mom, but I bet she wasn't wearing anything either.

I wonder if my cousins sleep naked as well. Because if they do, that means I will have to get used to it. Though I must admit, I didn't have a problem to sleep last night. Usually I can't sleep and I'm falling asleep in the job.

"Rukia, good morning!"

"OW! Good morning Ryuko. Why did you hit me?"

"Because! I knew you were only wearing panties"

"Girls. Is too early for you to be arguing"

"Seriously Ryuko, you never learn do you?"

"What is that Satsuki!?"

"That's enough you two. Get in the shower, I'm going to make you guys breakfast"

"Come on Rukia, let's go sis"

"Why me? I don't need to take a shower!"

"Aww, come on Rukia, we always shower together"

"I will let you wash my back…"

"Fine!"

They are good at convincing me. Satsuki is a beautiful girl with long hair, I don't know how she is, but it looks like the type of sister that protects her younger siblings. If only Ryuko was like that, man but she is more like the fighting type of sister. We barely met yesterday and she's already picking on me.

"Hey, earth to Rukia. Yohoo!"

"Oh, what happen?"

"Come on, we are waiting for you"

"Wow, this bathtub is big!"

"Yup, now come on, get inside"

"Is okay Rukia, take your time"

"Thanks sis"

"Oh, come on!"

"Ryuko, she's not going anywhere. Calm down sis"

"But Satsuki…"

"You were always jealous of Salia having a younger sister. Now you have one and that's why you are acting crazy, take your time Ryuko. Our baby sister is not going anywhere, you also need to give her some space, don't forget she just moved in with us."

"Oh? Is that true sis?"

"Shut up Rukia, is not true, is not true!"

"Girls! I need Rukia with me!"

"No mom! You find yourself another Rukia, she's ours!"

"Ryuko!"

"Why are they talking about me?"

"They are both going crazy, mom always wanted her baby by her side, and Ryuko here always wanted a little sister. Now you know why?"

"Maybe I need to get a clone or something, otherwise they are both going to want to have me"

"True, but don't worry, mom gets the last word"

After breakfast, mother put a movie, a horror movie. I don't believe in things like that but am sure freaking out. Mother is hugging me tight, but because she's freaking out as well. Ryuko and Satsuki are screaming every time the ghost girl appears in the house.

My aunt and cousins are crying since the mom of the girl was killed. Now the cop is about to be killed. The girl seems to be possessed by the evil spirit. The lights of the living room just turned off.

"What the hell mom!"

"What? Is more exciting with the lights off"

"Grandma turn on the lights!"

"You brats stop complaining and get back to the movie"

It looks like grandma Tsunade has the last word. Now that I think about it, my brother is not here. His probably in his room or he went out. Mom is not worried, that must mean she knows where he is. I'm getting kind of bored with this annoying movie.

Plus, Ichigo and the rest invited me to the theater ones. We watch a movie of horror as well. I think that was the first time I freaked out so much. When I told Byakuya, he was smiling. He told me to not believe in those things. That is just something that the humans believe on.

"One of my patients just texted me. She's having problems breathing. Her husband is going to bring her for me to check her. Rukia, I need to get some things ready, you want to help me?"

"Sure mom"

"Can we have some juice mom?"

"Go ahead child"

My sister Satsuki smack me on my behind smiling as I walk pass her. Mother smile at this, knowing I get embarrassed when they touch my bottom. So far I'm starting to like my family. Byakuya is the only one missing in this family. What I understand is that there is someone else missing.

Some one older than Satsuki, but younger than Minato. They haven't mention her much, but I saw the pictures in mom's room. It goes by order of our birth. I didn't quite get the name of her, but I want to ask mom when she's not busy.

"Her name is Soifon, she's the oldest of you girls. Unfortunately, Hisana didn't make it, but before she passed away, she told me to let you know that she loves you, and that she wants you to be happy and always make the right choices, she doesn't want you to get married with a man who mistreats you, but with someone who values you as a woman. That was her final words my little one"

"Did she really say that for me? Mother, how did Hisana died? I know she didn't die from a disease"

"I will tell you then. 40 years ago, Hisana was sent to a mission where a hollow over power her. Your father tried his best to save her, but by the time he arrived, she was already dying. He called me to ask for help. But when he brought her to me, she was already in her last breath.

"She had a deep wound on her chest, it was a miracle she was still alive. I couldn't believe that my oldest child was gone, I tried so hard not to feel down for all of you, but at the end, I was heartbroken. Now is hard for me to see someone else's child suffer, it always reminds me of the pain"

"How was Hisana mom? Was she like you? Or dad?"

"Well, she was a lot different from the two of us, she was more like the shy type, she never got in trouble, she was always on top of her class. She always put her siblings before her friends. Byakuya and I were always telling her to have fun, to make mistakes. But she always smile and said that she would never do anything to make us mad or sad"

"Is Satsuki like that mom?"

"No, Satsuki loves to have fun, she likes to do things on her own. Oh but no one touches her siblings or else she takes out her claws. But she can also be strict with you Rukia, be careful. She's not someone you want to mess with. You can ask Ryuko about it"

"Does she spank her?"

"With a belt or the paddle. If she tells you to do something, you better do it. She's a lot like my older sister Yoruichi, I'm sure you know her. She's able to turn herself into a black cat. But seriously, that's how she used to spy on us when we were kids"

"Yoruichi is your oldest sister?"

"No, Xenovia is older than her. But Akame was before us, well at least is not that bad you know"

That is as far as our conversation got. The lady that mom was talking about, she's holding a tank and a long plastic tube that connects her to her nose. This is the first time I've seen someone like that. I wonder what the tank is for.

"You need to rest more. You shouldn't be moving around without your oxygen. I told you to drink your medicine in time. Please do not let this happen again, it hurts me to see you in so much pain, right now you just need to calm down and let the oxygen get though your lungs"

"Thanks AJ, you are always watching over my health"

"No problem, that's what I like to do. Oh and Lina this is Rukia, my youngest daughter. She just move in with us yesterday"

"Oh, nice to meet you Rukia, you are as pretty as your mother"

"Thanks ma'am"

"How is your husband doing AJ. Are you still together?"

"Not really, we are working on it. But yeah he is still my husband"

After Lina left. Mother started putting her medicines away. I help her change the sheets of the bed where she treats her patients. The syringes caught my attention. She has a cabinet full of diverse types of injectable ampules.

"How is my naughty daughter doing?"

"Mom, do you use those needles on us too?"

"You bet I do my little one. I don't have to take you kids to the hospital because I have a license that says I can work at home or anywhere that is appropriate to treat people's health. Why the question though? Are you afraid of a needle?"

"No, I mean-a little maybe?"

"Rukia, is okay to be afraid of a needle, I mean when I was a little girl, I never make it easy for my mother. I used to run and hide, dad had to grab me tight because I was too strong for my mother to hold me down, but at the end it was just a little pinch on my skin"

"Did you cry mom?"

"If I cried? Every time my child. Even after mom was done, dad used to lay me down with a pillow under my hips, then he used to put a bag of ice on my skin"

"What about him?"

"Your father is a very delicate man. His mom used to tell us that Byakuya didn't like to get his shots either. I remember one time we went over the Kuchiki's and he was just screaming pleading for your grandma to not inject him. He got so red when he noticed we were there. Your aunt still teases him about it."

"Which one?"

"Yoruichi of course. Sala not much, she's the type of woman who minds her own business. Plus Kenma used to go to school with us. He ones had an accident during class, I remember everyone laughing at him, except for your aunt. She gave him her jacket for him to cover his pants. Then took him to the nurse to get a new pair of pants.

"Kenma used to be shy, and smart. No one liked his attitude, but Sala was different, she was the first woman he ever dated. On one of their dates, Sala ended up pregnant of their oldest daughter Jill. Kenma was so happy that he decided to marry my sister. No one could believe they had actually made a baby, I mean he was so shy, it was probably my sister who laid him"

"What about you mom? Did you lay him?"

"No way, your father snick inside my room one night and he decided it was time for him to become a man and for me to become a woman. Your grandpa found out that he had taken away my virginity and that's when he talked to the Kuchiki's and they decided that I should marry him right away"

"Did you get punished by your parents' mom?"

"Well, mom got me caned and dad, well he used the wet whip on my bare bottom. Your father got it worse. He was badly beat up by his father, his bottom was purple by the marks of the switch. He didn't sit for three weeks, and yet after that, he was still marked"

"What do you think your reaction will be when we become a woman? And Minato a man?"

"As long as I know who you are doing it with, I will be okay. But sneaking out and getting hurt is not an option child. Woman suffer in their first time, man lose control and that's when you want him to stop. I know that Minato can also get hurt. If a man doesn't do it right, then his penis can get fractured."

"Mom, will you let me do it as well?"

"Sorry Rukia, but no, not you or Ryuko. I still have a lot of things I need to teach you before you make that decision. Minato is the oldest, yet he knows that I don't want him disrespecting young girls at his age. Satsuki doesn't have a boyfriend either, she also knows that she needs to be a little bit older"

She lift me up, sitting me on her lap. My body was turned sideways while she lift up her shirt. Her breast came out of her bra wiggling a little. I know what I need to do. It is embarrassing but I like it. Maybe she also likes to feel me close to her body.

My shirt is being lift up. My panties are being pulled down. Now with her left hand, she's giving me soft pats on my left buttock. I kind of like it, it calms me down. The tension from before is starting to fade away. What a wonderful way to show me her love.


	2. Back to School

**Back to school**

AJ'S POV

My girls are ready to head out. But before they do, I must get their lunch pack. Rukia isn't feeling like going to school today. I must say, she was trying to convince me last night to let her stay home.

"Mom, what is this on the table?"

"That's your aunts lunch. Did you brush your teeth Rukia? I don't see your teeth"

"Yes mom, are you taking me to school?"

"Yeah, come on go get your bag. I need to start the car to warm up"

"Mom, I can't find my books, I left them in the couch last night!"

"Oh, I put them under the desk. You also left your pencils laying around."

"I have to go mom. I will see you later"

"Have a nice day Satsuki. I will see you tonight. Don't forget to eat your lunch. Give me my kiss naughty girl"

"Okay mom"

"What's with the attitude? I thought you loved to kiss your mama"

"Of course I do mom. Sorry it won't happen again"

My daughter is growing up so fast. One of her friends comes to pick her up. She doesn't like to drive but I already told her to start getting use to it. Her friend lives next door. She's a teacher.

"Wait for me auntie"

"You made her mad again, didn't you?"

"No ma'am she's not taking us because the car broke down. Dad is going to have another trip and he leaves in five minutes. Can you take us auntie?"

"Get in the car little one. Rukia come on! Ryuko what is your sister doing?"

"Bathroom"

"Where is Salia? Is she not going to school today?"

"She's feeling sick. Mom is going to treat her before she leaves for work"

"Oh. RUKIA!"

"Mom, I don't want to go to school!"

"Didn't we talk about this young lady?"

"But I don't want to go mom!"

"Let's go inside Rukia. I don't think I'm getting through you with words"

"Mommy I'm sorry, I'm sorry mommy. Please don't spank me…"

"You are going to go to school and pay attention. You are going to be a good girl because if I find out you are slacking or fooling around during class. You can already imagine what will happen to you. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

Maybe I was a little rough with her. It bothers me to have to correct her. I know she's just a soul reaper. But I also know that she didn't tend to school for very long, Byakuya told me that she graduated early.

I wasn't okay with it, now I get the chance to send her to school and hope for her to learn a thing or two. Though is not the same thing. We already talk about her being on her normal form at home.

Yeah, I did promise her I will do the same. The rest of my kids can still see me and feel me. They just don't have the power to become soul reapers. They have powers of their own. For that I am proud.

"Here we are. Rukia wait"

"Yes mom?"

"Don't be sad. I know you don't like to be scolded. But try to understand my reasons. I love you so much little lady. I wish you good luck in everything you do in class today. Do your best and make me proud"

"Thanks mom. I promise I will"

 _RUKIA'S POV_

Once mom left. My friends came running to me with a worry look on their faces. Ichigo and Renji are looking at me weird. Orihime looks concern. Well Uryu and Chad are calm but worried as well.

"Who is that woman Rukia?"

"What's with the attitude Renji? Is not like she's going to hurt me or anything. Her name is AJ and she's my mother. I met her during Christmas eve. She is always nice and tries her best to understand me"

"Is she really? She looks like she can be your older sister!"

"Yeah. I know, but Byakuya and her are married. They made a family of their own and I am their youngest child. My brother Minato is the oldest of us all. I still don't know who is Soifon, but she's their oldest daughter"

"I heard something about it. The Captain was telling someone about Captain Soifon. Who ever it was, he sounded like he's known her from birth. Didn't you ask your mother?"

"She kind of mention her to me. Not much though, so you think it's her?"

"There is a viable way to know. And that's to ask her personally, or you can ask Captain Kuchiki. He can probably tell you"

"No, I think I'm not interested after all"

"How can you say that? If Soifon is your older sister, then you should talk to her. Maybe she can help you train, give you advice as a Captain of squad 2. Just think about it. I mean how cool is that"

"Ichigo, is not that I don't want to, is just that I'm afraid to find out whether she is or not. Someone as cold as Soifon can't be my mother's daughter. There is just no way"

"I think Ichigo is right Rukia. What if she acts like that because she's a Captain? Maybe she will be different with your family. I mean there are people who changes all the time"

"Orihime, I think you can be right. After all mom is the only person who can change that attitude of her"

During class I didn't felt motivated at all. This time I'm not falling asleep, but am bored. I wonder what mom will do if she sees the grades that I have right now. She didn't say I have to have straight A's. Though she did said to make her proud.

Why am I being send to school anyways? Aren't I supposed to be a soul reaper? Byakuya probably knows that am staying with mom. He hasn't call or come to get me. I think last week he called mom. She was happy after that.

"Kuchiki!"

"Huh? Yes ma'am?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"What? No ma'am"

"Stay after school"

"But-but-"

"No buts! I will also be calling your parents tonight"

"You know my parents?"

"Just this morning a folder was sent to me. AJ Senju of Kuchiki, and Byakuya Kuchiki. They both came in to the office yesterday, I wonder if you were aware of that"

"No, I wasn't, but please don't call my parents. Specially not mom"

"Oh, it sounds like someone in this class is afraid of her mommy. In any case Kuchiki, your mom is going to have to come in tomorrow for a meeting before school. Stay quiet and get to work, your project is due at the end of the period class"

"Are you really that scare of your mom Rukia?"

"You don't know my mom Ichigo. She is the type of woman who stares at you sending chills all over your body. She's going to kill me when I get home"

"Doesn't she work?"

"For 5 hours. In other words she gets home before I do. Plus she's going to pick me up before my sister Ryuko"

"Well, good luck"

"Yeah. Thanks, Ichigo"

The last bell is about to ring. The girls teased me during lunch. I didn't get in trouble again, but that doesn't change the fact that I did. As soon as that bell rings, my bottom is going to ache to think about the punishment she's probably going to give me.

"Class is dismissed. I need to turn in the test to the front office, make sure you guys clean after yourselves. Kuchiki, you can go, I won't hold it against you for now, but tomorrow I want to see your mom here first thing in the morning"

"Yes ma'am"

There she is. Mom is parked in front of the gate, it looks like she's talking to someone in the phone. My sit is on the back, none of us is allowed in the front sit unless my cousins come along, Salia gets the front sit though.

"Yeah, talk to you later. My daughter just came in"

After getting in the car, she fix her middle mirror to look at me. My chest is tightening just to think what she will say when I tell her.

"How was school Rukia?"

"Good, I guess"

"What's wrong honey? Did something happen today? "

"Mom, I-I'm sorry"

"Rukia, did you get in trouble? Do I have a meeting with a teacher tomorrow?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Rukia! What did I tell you this morning?"

"I kind of space out, the teacher noticed me, then she yelled at me in front of the class. She told me that you must go tomorrow morning"

"Well, you know what that means little one. When we get home, you and I in my room will deal with this trivial problem"

"Mooommm…"

"No young lady. We will keep this conversation when we get home"

"Yes ma'am"

 _RYUKO'S POV_

Mom is late again! I hate it when she takes her time. My cousins are at it again. Satsuki really needs to start using her car. I mean mom doesn't let me have one because I'm a minor. Well not that Satsuki is an actual adult as mom recalls.

"Mom is still not here?"

"What do you think? You think I will be standing here if she was?"

"Don't give me that attitude!"

"Ah, sorry sis"

I see mom's car, she's heading this way. Rukia is on the back. Man that girl needs to learn to smile. Just last night she was angry because mom didn't let her go out.

"Wait Satsuki are you coming with us?"

"Of course. Why else do you think I will be standing here for?"

"No!"

"Mom why are you late again?"

"This time I had to pick up your sister. I'm getting you transfer to her school. That way I will be in time all the time"

"But I don't want to transfer"

"Not asking you"

"Are you mad?"

"Satsuki, please don't ask"

Wow, mom is angry. Now I get why Rukia is so down today. Mom didn't do anything to her last night but am not sure about today. I better not make mom mad or I will be getting it. Three minutes to get home. It looks like we are not going home after all.

"I need to go buy some groceries. Rukia, you are coming with me"

"Can I come along mom?"

"Sure"

I bet mom is going to buy a new belt. If not it will be for the best. My little sister here is probably happy that we are not going home right away. Satsuki and my cousins are staying in the car. Yeah, I was sitting on my sister's lap.

Well, the super is big. We might take a little longer than I thought. Poor Rukia, she's walking as if she didn't want mom to hurry home. Yeah, I get it occasionally, but man. Little Rukia shouldn't be acting like this for her first time.

I don't know if dad punished her or not, but if he did. That can only explain why she's so scare. Satsuki is going to be out this evening again. Most of the time she's out. I don't go with her because I never finish my chores in time.

Mako usually comes over on Mondays, but today she's going to be busy, some uncle of her's is going to visit them. My uncle is going to be out of town. Sala is probably going to take my cousins out on a date. Grandma should be out somewhere.

Minato, well he doesn't come back home until curfew time. That leaves Rukia and I alone with mom in the house for the rest of the day.

"Rukia!"

"Ow! What was that all about?"

"Cheer up. Trust me, is best if you just relax. Not that it will help, but you can still try"

"Then why tell me"

"Just because"

"Ugh! You are of no help you know"

"Who cares. I still tried to help you"

"Oh yeah? In what way?"

"Who knows. I still tried, that's what counts"

"Oh, shut it"

"Look, let's go see the fish over there. Can we mom?"

"Go ahead"

"Stop pulling so hard!"

"Rukia, when we get home. Do not try to run away or hide from her. Is best if you just let her take you over her knee. I know what is like to be punished. Just try your best not to freak out and do something stupid"

"Oh, so you do care about me after all"

"Shut up. But yeah, of course I do. After all you are my little sister"

"Is that so? Then let me ride on your back"

"What-? No way!"

"So you don't love me after all"

"AH, you little. Get on"

"Thanks sis"

"Sure, no problem"

Yeah, I'm like three inches taller than her. Mom is probably wondering when we are going back to her. We look at all the fishes, but one of them caught her attention. Next week is mom's birthday. Plus little Rukia here is going to be turning 16 as well.

I might buy it for her. She told me that she likes bunnies a lot. I had to give her my favorite stuff animal. I might get her a real one though. Mom gives us money every weekend. I haven't spent anything since last year. I might have enough to buy Rukia and mom a present.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah"

Mom grab Rukia as if she was a toddle. People are surprise to see mom do that. Yeah mom doesn't care. Which by the way I have to pull the cart now. The cashier is probably wondering about my sister's age. People know that the uniform she's wearing is not an elementary one.

"120.00 please"

"Ryuko, put the bags in the cart child"

"I'm going mom"

Rukia fall asleep in mom's arms. It looks like mom is not going to wake her up until we get home. Rukia will probably wake up when we get to the car. That is if my sister decides to hold her instead. Mom open my sister's door.

"Your sister fall asleep, I need you to get the keys"

"No, mom please no"

"Get the keys I said!"

"Mom, is not fair that I have to drive home. Is five minutes from here"

"Do you want to go to your club?"

"Yes ma'am"

My sister turns on the car, mom doesn't want Rukia to wake up. I bet she's not as mad as before. She didn't buy a new belt by the way. She probably knows that her hand will be enough for little Rukia's bare bottom. We only get it on top of our clothes when there is a friend over.

"Turn here. Salia and Ange, your mom wants me to drop you off in the park. You can leave your bags in here"

"Thanks aunt AJ"

Salia was drop off in school during third period. Yeah, she wasn't going to stay home doing nothing. My aunt doesn't let them skip school, nor does my mother unless we are sick to the point where we are crying or with fever.

"Mom, can you help me do my homework when we get home?"

"What subject?"

"Science is about health though, so can you mom?"

"Sure, just keep in mind that I'm not giving you straight answers"

"Yeah, I know that mom. Hey mom, I made a new friend today. She wants to come over some time. She gave me her phone number and her address if I ever want to visit her"

"Does Mako know her?"

"Yeah, she even invited her for a sleep over tomorrow. I don't want to go because I have my best friend at home, I will feel bad if Rukia stay at home you know"

"You love your sister, don't you?"

"Mom, you know I always wanted someone close to my age to talk to, I like it that she's younger than me, Satsuki is my best friend but is not the same, she likes to be out most of the time, and she doesn't even let me go with her. I hate it that, but now I don't feel lonely anymore"

"Well, you know your sister has things to do. Maybe one day she will let you tag along, for now you keep being nice to your sister, don't forget you also need to have fun whether Rukia is there or not"

"Yeah, I know mom. Do you think you can let her off the hook just this time? I'm sure she tried, please mom, please don't punish her when we get home"

"I don't want to do it either Ryuko, but even she needs to know that I expect from her good behavior at school. But I will try to talk to her, if she starts acting up, I will have to do it. You just focus on helping her to be a good girl, maybe she will let you change her diaper one day"

"Eww! No, I don't want to change her diaper. But I do want to see her getting spank"

"You act a lot like Satsuki you know"

"Mom am still here you know"

"I know that kid"

"Alright kids take everything out of the car, I'm going to get Rukia to bed. Satsuki cook the potatoes and cut the carrots. Are you going to come for dinner?"

"I don't know, there are a few extra things I will like to do before coming home tonight"

"Don't forget Satsuki"

"I know mom, I won't"

Mother went up stairs with my sister still asleep. She didn't wake up as we talk in the car. She must have a heavy sleep or something. I wake up with any noise I hear.

"Satsuki, Ryuko"

"Dad?"

"Dad, you are home"

"How are you two doing today?"

"Hey dad! Catch me!"

"Ryuko. You are so big child"

"Yeah, but not as big as mom. Did you bring me something dad?"

"You are a lot different than your siblings, now aren't you?"

"No, I'm just being me daddy"

"Helping your mom Satsuki?"

"I have to go in thirty minutes. Mom ask me to cook the potatoes and cut the carrots, she's upstairs with my sister"

"Rukia? I heard she got in trouble at school, is AJ mad?"

"Yeah, really mad. It will be best if you don't go upstairs"

"Ryuko, we are going to go see your mom"

"Why are you here dad?"

"I came to visit you, she told me that you cry for me a lot"

"Not even. Dad is not true, you can even ask Satsuki"

"I know you need your daddy, that's why I came"

"Whatever dad"

We are heading to my mother's room. It looks like we are going to have a good day today. Dad is right, I missed him so much, I hadn't seen him since I was 2 years old. He used to play with me a lot, he even taught me how to walk.

"AJ, I'm home"

"Byakuya, yeah I notice you here. I see that our Ryuko loves to be in your arms"

"She complains a lot, but we both know she likes me. How is Rukia doing?"

"She's asleep as you can see. I'm feeding her to calm her hunger. Being in my arms puts her to sleep. I'm afraid that if I wake her up she's going to be grumpy, then I'm going to regret it"

"I see, it looks like she's enjoying her meal. It doesn't hurt when she sucks the milk?"

"A little, she bit me a while ago, but is not that big of a deal. Can you get a diaper out from that cabinet please?"

"You want the wipes as well?"

"Yes please"

"Does she pee during her sleep?"

"Yeah, after feeding too much from my milk, her bladder gets full. She's not aware of her bladder when she's with me, I think"

"She's just a little girl AJ, she thinks that I never notice when she wet the bed, one of the maids always ask me if I knew why that happen to her. It looks like she never learned to control her bladder on her sleep"

"To be honest I don't care for now. As long as am around, I will prevent her from having any more accidents"

Mom is laying down with my little sister next to her. Dad put me on the bed, he then spread out Rukia's legs, he grab a wipe and clean her front. Mom is only watching as he applies the powder on her front. Now dad is spreading the powder with two of his finger in her inner thighs.

Her buttocks are now white, the diaper was fold to her front, he put one finger between the diaper and her thigh to prevent him from putting it too tight. Mom grab her buttock and cuddle her as she was about to wake up.

"Dad, can I sit on your lap?"

"Come"

 _BYAKUYA'S POV_

"Take off her panties, and just slide down the skirt"

"Spread your legs a little"

"Daddy, that hurt"

"You are my daughter alright, when your mom was that age, she used to have a bottom like yours"

"She did? Wow mom, you never told me that"

"Your father back in the days, he used to want to dress like a girl, did he tell you that?"

"AJ, you are going to pay for this"

"Oh, am I?"

"It sounds like some one is using her diaper"

"It sure does. Get me another one, I will clean her"

"Right away my lady"

"Shh, I'm just going to clean your bottom"

"Dad is here"

"Ryuko!"

"Sorry mom"

"Good to see you are doing well Rukia"

"Byakuya is that you?"

"Lay down Rukia"

"Yes, is me, don't move, your mother is cleaning you"

"Did you sleep well?"

"…"

"Not want to talk hey? Well we still have something to talk about, good thing you already have plenty of sleep"

"What happen AJ?"

"She got in trouble at school, her teacher wants to have a meeting with me tomorrow morning. Of course I have to give her some kind of punishment for that, as her father, you are to choose one that fits her better"

"Ten spanks as a warning, don't make her cry, as long as she feels the sting a little will be enough"

"Bare bottom then, come on little one, time for your spanking"

"I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry. Daddy please…!"

"Now is the time for you, to get discipline, I think your mother is the only one who can give it to you"

"Ryuko, homework"

"Going mom"

"Is good to be back home. I miss having you around. Women have a lot of talents, I tried to get through your daughter, but she's hard to handle. Soifon doesn't even look at me, you can probably change her attitude, Jushiro is going to let her know that your powers are back"

"I think that she needs more time to think about it. You know how she felt the day I left. I'm not going to be surprise if she hates me, no parent should leave her child crying begging and not go back for decades"

My feelings for her are stronger than my pride, my wife is everything to me, she is the one I chose to have my children with. Beautiful ones too. From all the woman who tried to lay me, AJ was the first one to make my blood boil with one simple touch of her index finger.

Many girls tried to get me to kiss them, but AJ was different, she actually cares about me, she doesn't care if I want to put it in her. All she ever wanted was for me to be happy, our kids are the only ones who make the two of us be linked to each other. I never looked at another woman with the intention to see her as mine.

"Tell me Byakuya, what is it that you think when you see your daughter's nude body?"

"I think on how much they have grown, that no matter how much their body changes, I still look at them all as my babies. I think about those days when they used to be so fragile, when we didn't sleep all night because we were worried that something bad happen to them.

"When we used to stare at the moon after the kids fall asleep. About the times they got sick and we were desperate for them to get better. If my girls are growing their breasts, to me is like if they weren't even there"

"I think that you have a good perspective of your kids. The reason why I ask is because just before Christmas, this woman brought in her daughter, apparently, she was abused by her own father. Just months before her ninth birthday, she started her period. I found out because the girl had a stain of semen in her panties

"I ask her if it hurt and she responded that her father force her to sit on top of him. We immediately put in a test, but I don't know if it came out positive or negative. If any of my girls got abused by someone even you Byakuya. I will go in sane and kill that person"

"What is it that makes men want to do that? I know that my wife is the only one I need to touch that way. My girls are to love and care for, I hope you trust me with them AJ, I will be disappointed if you didn't"

"They are yours Byakuya, just respect them. Here cuddle her until I come back"

"Dad! Dad! Daddy!"

"Ryuko, what is it daughter?"

"Look, look, I found a snake in the back yard"

"Give that to me. Ryuko, this animal is not to play with. Don't do that again young lady"

"Daddy, I want to keep it. Please daddy!"

"No Ryuko, not a snake. Maybe a puppy or a bird but not this creature"

"But daddy!"

"Why not?"

"Snakes are poisonous, if it bites you, you are going to get hurt. Go ask your mom and see what she says"

"No, she's going to spank me daddy"

"Then you better listen young lady"

"Okay daddy"

"What in the world is that thing doing in here?"

"Your daughter brought it from outside"

"Ryuko! Why will you bring this inside the house?"

"I'm sorry mommy. I'm not doing it again"

"Are you okay? Did she bite you? Where was it?"

"I went outside because I heard a noise, when I look down, it was about to attack me"

"Is that why you grab it?"

"Well, she is cute mom"

"What? No! Ryuko, you could have been hurt, get your books in here, seriously, I need to keep an eye on you from now on"

"Okay mama"

"Mom, mom!"

"It looks like Satsuki finish making dinner before heading out. Are you hungry Rukia?"

"No, I want you mama"

"Is okay Rukia, your father wants to hold you for a while"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Mama!"

"Here AJ, she's about to start crying and you know that makes me want to cry as well"

"I know, I know"

"Ryuko-"

"Daddy! Can I sit in your lap instead?"

"I don't see why not my blossom butt"

"Daddy!"

"Oh you love it blossom butt"

"Not true daddy"

"Aww, what a cute nickname your daddy gave you"

"Mama…"

"How about Tiny boo for our little one here"

"I like it, tiny boo sounds pretty"

 _AJ'S POV_

"Rukia, time for us to go child. Byakuya, can you make sure the girls get to school in time?"

"Yes of course. Do you have your lunch?"

"I put it in the car, Rukia! I'm not going to call you again young lady!"

"She's coming"

"Blossom butt are you ready love?"

"Not again daddy"

"How many times do I have to call you?"

"I'm sorry mommy…I'm sorry…"

"Seriously we are going to be late"

"I'm sorry mama"

"Give your father a kiss and we will be going now"

"No!"

"No?"

"Okay, okay…"

"Good, in the lips young lady"

"But why?"

"Rukia, am losing my patience"

"Okay mama"

Well this isn't going to be easy any more. I'm about to grab her and strap her before school. This daughter of mine is a lot like her father. Her school is about six minutes away from the house. And that is in car.

"Good morning Mrs. Kuchiki. I am happy to meet you. How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm doing great, how about you madam?"

"Oh, please you know I don't deserve that name, am doing better than yesterday. Did your Rukia, explain to you why I had to meet with you?"

"She said that you scolded her for spacing out, but that's all"

"Well, am concern about Rukia, she didn't come to school for two months, she comes back and she doesn't try to stay tune with the class. Did something happen before winter break?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, her father and I just got back together, she used to stay with him, so I wouldn't be able to tell you the reason. Rukia, why didn't you come to school for two months?"

"Dad was sent to another state to start a new business, I had to go"

"There you have it ma'am"

"Are you certain that she's telling the truth?"

"She knows better than to lie, I can tell by the looks on her face. I will ask my husband when I get home just to be sure. Is there anything you will like her to do to catch up?"

"They were supposed to write about their Christmas, another project was about where they see themselves in the future. The recent one from yesterday, they are asked to write about their goals. Rukia doesn't seem to be interested in any of them"

"I'm sure that Rukia is going to have them all done by next week. Isn't that right young lady?"

"Yes ma'am"

"I sure hope so, I don't want to have to kick her out of my class"

"Rukia can be hard to talk to sometimes, but when she's at home and am around, she knows better than to test me. Rukia, you are going to be good and do everything your teacher asks you to. If you don't, you know what will happen to you"

"Yes ma'am. I promise you won't have to come again"

"I want to see progress. Be careful little lady, if your grades come low, you are going to get it"

"Here is a folder with her grade card and her absences. I also printed out some class work she's missing. If she turn those in by the end of next week, her grades will go up"

"Thank you so much. And I'm very sorry you are having a hard time with my daughter. If she acts up, just call me or text me and I will talk to her. Please don't hesitate to punish her, one way or another she needs to learn"

"I will do my best"

"Rukia I will be on your tail from now on young lady. Have a nice day now, I will see you after school"

"Thanks mom you too"


	3. Soifon's big change

**Soifon's substantial change**

 _SOIFON'S POV_

"Marechiyo! Where the hell are you?"

"Sorry Captain were you calling?"

"What do you think you fool? I need you to take more food supplies to the guards. Later I need you to clean the halls. They have been getting dirty with all the fighting around here"

"Is a shame that I have to do everything"

"Are you disrespecting my orders fool?"

"Sorry Captain. I'm going to work now"

"You piece of shit!"

 _TEN MINUTES LATER_

"Captain! Captain!"

"What do you want?"

"There is a pretty lady looking for you Captain, do I let her in?"

"A woman? Did you even ask for her name?"

"No, I was… well you know"

"Forget it fool. You are hopeless"

"Why are you so angry Soifon?"

"Is you"

"What? You know the pretty lady?"

"Is been a while creature. Your office is clean, who cleans it, you or your lieutenant?"

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"How, you ask? There is a thing call instinct. But of course, you still don't know that because you are still a child. I in the other hand, well you know. No matter where you go, I will always find you"

"Is that so? What is the reason you have come?"

"I have nothing to do today, so I thought that maybe I could come visit you. So here I am. Which by the way is not what I expect it"

"Captain, who is this lady?"

"She's… she's my mother"

"Are you serious Captain? She looks like she can be your older sister"

"Nothing makes me prouder than seen you being successful. I always knew you had it in your blood. Ever since you were little, you use to watch me and practice on your own, now look at you"

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but I don't see it that way anymore. I'm not even interested on your pathetic sorry"

"You want us to see if you are right?"

"Do whatever you want, I have a lot of things to take care of, you should go to your so loved family"

"When did you take out my blood out of your veins?"

"What are you trying to accomplish? You want to die, don't you?"

"Don't talk to me as if you are superior to me! You are my daughter and that's final! I want us to be happy again. There is nothing more that I want from you"

"You can go play mom with your favorite kids. Am not interested in any of that anymore"

"I have no preferences for any of you"

"Then why!? Why the hell did you leave? It would have been a lot easier for me if you hadn't disappeared for years! Do you even know what is like to admire your mother to the point where you just can't live without her? Tell me AJ! Why did you do it!"

"You should know that by now Soifon. You know that you must follow the orders from the head Captain. Did you really think it was that easy for me, to leave my kids behind? You have no idea what is like not to be able to be with the kids you love and care for. Soifon, don't talk to me as if you are not my daughter anymore"

"Those days when I used to cry for you are over AJ, I don't need you in my life anymore. Is about time for you to let go of the past. I'm not a child who is hopeless without her parents. Now go, I don't ever want to see you again!"

"Sometimes I wonder if you and Minato are really ready to be on your own. My answer comes as soon as I find out that you still pee in your panties, and don't try to deny it, I saw you closing your legs the moment I told you not to act so superior"

"You don't know nothing!"

In a blink of an eye, she got behind me, grabbing my arm and bending me over the desk. I can't move, she's too strong for me, why can't I ever surpass her? I should be a lot stronger too. Could it be that she's using some kind of paralysis?

"How does it feel to be in that position again? I suppose you do remember the times I had to punish you for being a brat."

'Smack!'

"Stop it"

"What is that? It looks like being in this position makes you nervous. I wonder what your reaction will be if I pull down your pants"

'Smack!'

"You are crazy, let go of me!"

"Not until you tell me you are coming home with me"

"You can forget it, I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Marechiyo left a while ago. The door is shut and there is no way they will be able to hear my voice. AJ is not someone I want to mess with. I should of have known better. I hate it when she's right.

"All of a sudden you are getting tense. Is it because of what I said? Or perhaps you want to beg for me to not pull this down?"

"How dare you! Let me go!"

'SMACK' 'SMACK' 'SMACK' 'SMACK' 'SMACK'

"Why is it that I'm always right? Tell me little girl, why do you act so tough if you are still afraid of my hand? Is it really necessary for me to remind you that you are still my little girl?"

"NO! You don't know nothing about me! Just let me go!"

"Come Soifon, I want to tell you something"

We switch places, this time she hugs me, a few tears are running down my cheeks, she made me cry with just the thought of getting one of her damn spankings. I know better than to get to that point. I still remember the times when I used to cry in her arms.

Dad used to punish me all the time too. There was not a single time that she would say no to me. I always tried my best to behave when she was around, but father was different. His punishments didn't hurt me as much, I could mess with him all day long for all I care.

But mom when she was mad, she was mad. Everyone even the maids tried their best to behave. Hisana only got punished ones, my sister was an angel. Minato was always on dad's lap because of his bad attitude. Mom used to cuddle me after she punished me.

This reminds me of everything we went through together. She used to take me with her to work, to her I wasn't a bother. The only time she didn't take me, was the time when she was sent to hell. I was so frustrated, I didn't sleep for weeks.

When dad told us, what had happened. My tears didn't want to stop running down my cheeks, my chest was empty, as if I was a hollow. No one told me where she was, they hide the truth from me. I found out after I became a Captain of squad two.

Lady Yoruichi had disappear as well. I felt so lonely that I accidently make a hole in the wall. Some type of letter was there. It was from grandma Tsunade to my aunt. This is what it said…

 _TO: Yoruichi…_

 _As you may already know, AJ was badly injured in the last battle. Her powers are gone and she's not regaining conscious. We are going to have to keep her in the human world for as long as we need to. You are not to tell anyone. I want you to tell Byakuya to not try to come see her. It is for the best that he doesn't see her injured body. As for the kids. You must bring Minato, Satsuki, and Ryuko, do not tell Soifon or Hisana, they will not be able to forgive Yamamoto for what he sent their mother to do._

 _Also, there is something you must do, for your own protection I need you to run away. There are still enemies trying to find your sister. You are going to become their target. Stay away from the girls, it can be dangerous if they find out that they are AJ's daughters. Get rid of this letter before you decide to go away. Do not let Soifon see you or else she will be badly hurt._

 _Love you, Tsunade_

That letter made me be angry with the head Captain, but in one occasion he sent me to do something that almost got me killed as well. That's when I realized that it wasn't easy for us Captains to refuse orders no matter how dangerous they are.

That's when I realize I didn't have no one to talk to, and the last thing I knew was that I wasn't happy anymore. Now my mother is standing here trying to get me back to my old self. I just don't know what to do. Her body completely change.

"What is this?"

"Don't look"

"Mother!"

"I'm sorry Soifon. I'm sorry that you had to see this. Please forgive me for not being strong enough to come back to you. I know you suffered because of me, but please try to give me another chance to start all over again. You are the missing part to my puzzle to make me completely happy"

"Mom…I'm sorry I was rude to you. Why did you do it mom? Why did you have to get injured this badly? I just wish I had a power to make those marks disappear"

"Not even my mother who is the best medical I know was able to heal my scars. This isn't something you should be worrying about. Besides it was my fault for not being stronger than him. But just know this, because of your mother, everyone is still here"

"You mean, you win?"

"Of course, I wasn't going to be a loser mom you know. Maybe the next you go in a mission, I will come along and then see how much you've grown"

"You mean it mama?"

"You bet I do, one thing though, I want to train you and make you strong, I want you to become stronger than I, I know you are already as strong as your father, there is no doubt about it"

"I love you mom, please I will do anything to become stronger, I want to be like you"

"You already are my child, but even better"

 _RUKIA'S POV_

Mom left two hours ago. She said she had something important to do. I'm stuck home doing homework. To be honest my grades are good after what happen at the beginning of the semester. Now mom checks on me to make sure I do it and that all my answers are right.

She made me study all week last week. I didn't have a choice, she was holding a belt in her hand just to make sure I wasn't slacking off. She never hit me, but it was rough, mom knows how to control my temper. Byakuya was supposed to be checking on me.

Him and Ryuko, fell asleep in mom's bed. Mom knows I can't sleep when she's not home. I can't concentrate, the only sound in the room is the air conditioner. The homework this week is about the differences in climate.

Mom let me borrow one of her college books. Is big but it has everything I need. Man, if she comes home and I haven't finish she's going to beat me up for sure this time. Is Saturday evening. Tomorrow I have chores and Monday I go to school.

"Rukia, I'm home honey!"

"Mom, I didn't know when you were coming back. Where were you?"

"I went to the soul society to meet with your oldest sister Soifon. Show me your homework, where is your father?"

"He fell asleep with Ryuko, I haven't finish my homework, but I'm almost done"

"Show it to me"

"Mom…!"

"Oh, no you didn't, let me see that paper"

Yeah, she's going to kill me. I better start running before she finds her belt. Dad just woke up, he notices my mother's anger. Yeah, he is going to be good for the rest of the day.

"Byakuya! Falling asleep when you were supposed to be looking after your daughter? How can I leave when you are not doing your part?"

"I'm sorry honey, Ryuko and I lay down for a couple of minutes and I guess you know-"

"Just forget it, you better come here right now!"

"Hiding behind me is not a promising idea Rukia"

"No daddy…! No…! Mama I'm sorry…! I'm sorry…!"

"Rukia Kuchiki of Senju! I am so disappointed of you. What exactly did you do this whole time? I only see your name on the top of the paper. You are so grounded for a week and yes, you are getting it"

"OOOOWWWW! OWWWWW! OOOOWWWW! AAAAHHH! OOOOWWWW! MAMA! MAAAAMMMAAAA…!"

"You better have this done by dinner time. I want you to sit close to me while I make dinner. If it hurts, just deal with it. Byakuya, I need to tell you something"

"Ah…! but I was sleeping…Can't it wait?"

"You are sleeping with your son tonight"

"But AJ…"

"Let's go young lady"

"Mom wait for me"

"Come here"

"Mom, that hurts!"

"I know young lady"

"Ow, stop squeezing my buttocks mom…!"

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I was just concern that you weren't home. I thought terrible things mama"

"I get it honey, it looks like my hand make an enormous impact in your bottom, don't you think?"

"My buttocks are smaller than your hand mom, I probably have your fingers printed in my butt"

"Well, let's see"

"Stop mama"

"Come on little lady, get to work, we have a guest tonight, make sure you finish it by the time I'm done cooking"

I look at myself in the glass of the stove, mom's hand is marked in the middle of my behind. I still have them red, the sting is going to fade away until tomorrow. She's strong, not even Byakuya's twenty spanks make this much of an impression to my bottom.

"Mom, where did you put the cage from the bird we used to have?"

"It should be in the garage, be careful there might be some stuff on top of it. Call your father to come help you get it"

"Did you catch a bird sis?"

"He got inside my room this morning when I open my window. I want to keep it, but I might let it go in a few days"

"Rukia, get back to your homework little butt"

"Mom! Stop calling me that!"

"Funny I never ask whether you did or not"

"Mom, how come I'm stuck here doing homework? Can't I take a break?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"It looks like I can't! You are so mean!"

"Don't get mad at me, you had the choice to finish it before I came back home"

"Rukia, get back to your homework. Your mother is busy right now!"

"But, I didn't do anything!"

Byakuya is starting to get mad. Mom is cutting onions, Ryuko is still asleep. Minato is the one I haven't seen today. He's probably out with his friends again. I haven't been out with my friends for a while. Mom keeps me busy doing school work and chores.

Satsuki is probably cleaning her room. Not that I have to do that, but I get to sleep while mom cleans it. Lately, mother seems to have a better interaction with my dad. Just two nights ago, they took a shower together. I can't even imagine what they did to each other while naked alone.

"OW! OW! OW! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Ange, this is your last warning! Stop acting like a spoil brat and get your ass to work for once! Do your chores, do your homework, and stop fighting with your sister! Your father will be out tonight again, I don't want to have to talk to you more than once. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Thank you. Salia! Come help your aunt make dinner!"

"Did you get it too little one?"

"No ma'am"

"About five smacks were enough to get her working."

"It doesn't seem to be working, Ange help each other"

"Rukia, you want another warm up? Or my belt for a change?"

"No, please don't. I will finish it mama"

 _AJ'S POV_

These girls are both alike. My niece is about to repeat the entire year just because of her grades. Rukia my daughter inspired my sister to want to be harder on her daughter Ange. Salia is okay, after all she needs to be better for being the oldest.

"Mom, can I have some water please?"

"Sure honey do you want a snack also?"

"No, I'm not hungry"

Rukia reminds me a lot of her oldest sister. Hisana used to watch over her while she grew up to be a soul reaper. When she talked about her, the look on her face always change. Rukia used to make her happy.

Not only did Hisana watch over her, she got to talk to her in some occasions. For some reason little Rukia never realized that. One thing she doesn't know. Hisana took a lot of pictures of her while bathing in the river.

That was the only way I was allowed to see my child grow up to become my naughty teenager. If I was to treat her like a grown-up girl, things would be a lot different for her. I mean she can barely handle me keeping her home doing homework.

Satsuki works, but that doesn't stop me front giving her more responsibilities. Yeah, little Ryuko is not responsible with her own self. To be honest her bottom is always smelly because she doesn't know how to clean herself well.

Byakuya got to clean her bottom this morning when she was still asleep. One thing he also notice is that Ryuko scratches herself while sleeping. Not cleaning your bottom right can be a bothered, your pooper needs to be clean to prevent the itching.

The first time that I got to clean Rukia I notice that she pees a lot when she's asleep. That is why I decided to take her back as a toddler and teach her how. I enjoy spoiling my child. She doesn't want to admit it, but she loves it when I look after her body.

'DING, DONG'

"Rukia, go and open the door for me"

"Yes mother"

…

"Whaaaaaattt! What are you doing here!?"

"Are you going to let me in or what?"

"I don't know, should I?"

"Rukia! Do I have to go get you?"

"Noo…!"

"Then stop wasting time and let your sister in already, that homework needs to be done young lady!"

"Mom is coming"

"Noo…!"

"Just kidding"

"Stooop…!"

"How was your last mission Soifon?"

"The enemy was weak from a previous battle. The hollow was already injured from one arm and the mask was starting to appear again. Some weak soul reaper tried to kill him, but you know if I had to go, then that means he was weak and worthless"

"Don't express yourself like that about other reapers. You need to be nice Soifon, one day even you the strongest are going to need help from someone else. It doesn't matter how strong you are, but if you lack heart and resolve, then you are the worthless one"

"Mom stop scolding me…!"

"Soifon!"

"Sorry ma'am"

"Rukia, you be nice to your oldest sister you hear me"

"Fine!"

"Come"

"No…I won't do it again…"

"I said to come here"

"Yes mama?"

"Rukia, is not nice for you to receive people the way you did with Soifon. Always be nice to everyone. Now put your books away and change that dirty shirt"

"Yes mama"

"She is afraid of you already?"

"I think she is a good kid. I haven't spank her like I have with Ryuko. Sometimes all I need is to have patience like I did with you today"

"You didn't have patience mother. You almost beat me up too"

"We both know why I had to do that. Now go change clothes. I know you are not leaving again"

"What am I supposed to wear?"

"Go to my room, I put some clothes on the bed for you. Your father should be in there with Ryuko"

"He is here?"

"Did I forget to mention him to you?"

"It doesn't matter. After all he is my old man"

"You brat"

"Not you mom"

 _SOIFON'S POV_

I can already sense my father inside this room. Ryuko looks like she's awake too. I just hope he's reaction is not like mom's. I did and said a lot of things to him in the past. He never said anything back then, but now I just don't know how he will react.

"Mom told me to come in here"

"Soifon, is been a while, don't you think?"

"I don't know what you are talking about father"

"What I mean is for you to come to me child"

"Why should I do that?"

"Because if you don't I will have to go and get you myself"

"Is that a threat?"

"Are you doubting me now?"

"No sir"

"Wow! You are so pretty!"

"Ouch! Ryuko, right?"

"Yeah, you remember me!"

"Of course, I do. Now get off me"

"Sorry sis"

"Soifon, I need you to show me your bottom"

"What? Why?"

"Don't ask, just do it"

"What if I- "

"Don't! Just do it!"

"Sorry sir"

My father has this scary temper. One simple look can make you wonder why he acts the way he does. Not a lot of soul reapers this days believe that he is actually my father. Only the grown up know about this. The head Captain even make me take a parental form to him before I was made Captain.

For those who come from nobility are usually put in those positions. Yeah, is not easy for us because we are always going to be linked to my mother and father. That also explains why Rukia is just a simple officer. Good thing my aunt put in the request for me.

That way my parents only have two choices, they either have to sign the form, or they have to put in a special form explaining why I can't become Captain after obtaining Bankai. Otherwise they just put in a form saying that we are not to be giving positions until we are at their age.

"Good girl Soifon. Now I want you to tell me what you said to me the last time we talked. I want the true, lie to me and you will regret it"

"I said 'I hate you. That you discuss me. No matter what, you are always going to be an old man without a family.' That's all sir"

"Why are you crying Soifon? If you knew this day will come, then why did you do it, huh?"

"Father stop…! Please I'm really sorry for calling you all those terrible things. Please I promise…!"

"I know that, because right now I'm going to teach you to respect. The head captain asked me if I want you to be out for a year. I accepted the deal, but your mother said you shouldn't stay away. When am done with you I want you to go and say thank you to her.

"If you clench your bottom. I will start all over. Do not try to block me or you will be over my knee. I do not want to see your legs kicking or feel that you are trying to push yourself up."

"But daddy…!"

"Don't. Bend over, I have to go get my belt"

 _RUKIA'S POV_

I don't know what's going on upstairs. Byakuya and mom just nodded to each other, then he went upstairs again. Ryuko is sitting on the couch.

"Why is he spanking her?"

"I don't know honey. Maybe she did something that upset your father. Why don't you go get me my purse?"

"Where did you put it mom?"

"Is hanging on the entrance"

"Mom, can I go to my friend's house? She invited me to a sleepover tonight. You know her, right?"

"Yes babe. But my answer is no, you know what I think about sleepovers. Don't ask me again"

"But why not!?"

"Satsuki!"

"…"

"Here mom"

"Just forget it!"

"Come back here! Thanks, Rukia. Hey! Satsuki!"

I've never seen my older sister be so upset. I guess even she gets angry ones in a while. I really thought mom was going to slap her across the face. That's the only reason why my sister left.

"Wasn't I talking to you?"

"What do you want?"

"Talk to me like that again, and you will see what happens!"

"Mom stop…!"

"No, get up!"

"Mommy…I'm sorry…!"

"No! Get off your ass and show it to me before I force you to"

Mom is angry about my sister's reaction. She is going to be punished, Soifon is crying with the strapping father is giving her. Good thing I get off the hook easily.

"Is best if we just act normal you know. Mom is going to yell at us if we don't behave after this. Come we must go to another place"

"You know me Satsuki! You know what happens when you talk to me as if I was your equal. Think about your actions before you decide to be a brat"

"Have you ever been punished before?"

"More than I can remember. But be aware that grandma is like our second mom. Do not ever make her angry, Minato got a really bad beating from her for coming back late"

"Didn't mom say something to her?"

"You probably don't know this, but mom never questions our Grandma. Not even Yoruichi dares to make her angry. Sala got a whipping last year because of something stupid she did. You can even ask mom"

"And what did she do.?"

"Sala likes to do drugs sometimes. Grandma doesn't allow her to. Well it was Saturday I think when grandma decided to go for a walk. Apparently, Sala was doing drugs with some of her old friends. Grandma didn't waste a second and drag her back home"

"Did she cry?"

"She cried, scream, beg, and sob for two days. Our grandpa came over and gave her the last of her punishment. But mom got scolded by him because he said that you had been around, and she wasn't even aware of you. Ever since then mom started acting weird"

"Did she ever say anything about me?"

"Most of the time, she used to show us pictures of when you were a baby and a toddle. You were a lot smaller than our cousin Ange. I still remember watching that video of you tripping that old man when he was chasing after your friends"

"How did she get hold of that moment?"

"Hisana used to be your secret Angel. She make sure to bring a lot of your fun times back home. She even got a tape of that day when you realized you had powers"

"Really, I wonder how she did it all. But how about you Ryuko, do you have any powers at all?"

"Mom probably doesn't know this, but ever since I turn fifteen, Sala has been training us, teaching us all about wielding a sword. Satsuki manage to learn some spells that only soul reapers know how to do"

"You didn't want to?"

"No, I can't make the spells. Instead, Sala told me that she can teach me hand signs like a Ninja. We start my training next week. Promise me you won't tell mom"

"Why not? Doesn't she want you to become a warrior?"

"If she finds out we have been training in secret with our aunt. She's going to be sad, maybe she will even hate her sister for taking that opportunity from her"

"That's not true Ryuko"

"Mother"

"Don't ever think that about me child. Though I will admit that is true about me being disappointed, but if you feel more comfortable training with her, then I don't see why not"

"Is that for reals mommy?"

"Of course, my naughty girl. You have my permission to train as much as you want"

"Soifon might want to become stronger AJ, don't you think is about time you take her under your wing?"

"She made it to Captain Byakuya, I will teach her some things that only I know how to do. Rukia is the one I want to focus on. My father told me that even if she's her granddaughter. He can't keep her in a lower rank forever. He wants her to become his lieutenant"

"When did he tell you that?"

"I stopped by the 13 squad. He changed a lot of things you know. I still remember sitting on that office working hard. Even if you want to say no, she will still have my permission to be in whatever position she's put in"

"Women always have the last word"

"I am her mother after all"

"Do you think you can show me moves?"

"Come with me"

As we walk to the backyard. One handle was enough to open the ground in half. Everything looks dark, we have to go further in.

"This place was created by my mother one time that she got angry. I just made all the repairs and you know, made it my own little training ground. In here I can use all of my powers without a problem"

"What is your strongest move?"

"You are so curious little girl. Here, let me show you"

'Flames in my right hand, Wind to my left. And together, they make -Wind ferno fire!'

"Wow! That's cool!"

"Right? Tell me, what's your power made of?"

"Ice only"

"I see, well let me show you how to make that power your own. As you already know, a Zanpakuto reflects your own inner spirit. When you call your Zanpakuto's Shikai, the power within you is released. Well try to call that power without calling out your Zanpakuto"

"Dance-Sode no Shirayuki!"

"See, nothing happens. Well now try to concentrate, release your spiritual power, then I want you to call out your own powers. Give them a name that can identify them with whatever you are creating"

"Like if I was drawing it in my head then create it out for us to see?"

"That's right Rukia"

Easier said than done. Well the first thing I'm doing is concentrating my spiritual pressure. Now, I need to imagine something. Oh, I get it. Now a name to call it when I unleash it.

"Ice prison pillar!"

"Well done, I knew you had it in you. Tell me, what was the first thing you felt?"

"Right after I got control of my spiritual pressure, my body started getting cold, then I picture it in my head then I was able to unleash it"

"Being able to do it doesn't mean that you perfected it, I guess this means that you are going to work harder than ever. Now aren't you child?"

"Yeah, I guess, are you going to give me permission?"

"It depends on your next report card"

"But why?"

"Rukia…?"

"Sorry mom"

"Come on, lets go check on your sister. It sounds like she's done screaming"

"By the way mom, do you think Soifon can change?"

"Change? In what way honey?"

"Well, I thought she hated me, ever since I first saw her. She always gave me this glare that freaks me out. Her hatred towards me is something that I wish she change"

"She loves you in her own little way. Your father ones mentioned that you and her cross swords with each other. Rukia, she could of have killed you, you know, but she chose not to. I know that in a way, you love her as much as you love the rest of your siblings. I think is time for the two of you to forgive each other"

"Not until she apologizes to me first"

"As long as you do your part"

 _SOIFON'S POV_

Two weeks since I moved in with my parents. Mother ask me to spend more time with my siblings. So far, I haven't been lucky with my baby sister. Yeah, she probably hates me from all the times I glare at her. Sometimes I even got to scold her for not doing her job.

I told my mother about it. Her only advice was to be patient and keep trying hard. It hurts me to see my kid siblings get punished all the time. Minato not so much, I mean after all he is the oldest of us all.

"Soifon, have you seen your sisters?"

"Ryuko is in the garage grabbing something. Rukia went out, she said you gave her permission to go with Ichigo"

"Oh? Did she"

"You didn't know, did you?"

"That girl is going to be in so much trouble when she gets home"

"Just let her be mom. All she's done so far is do chores and homework. I think she needs to go out and have some fun"

"You are one to talk child. Why didn't you go to work today?"

"My lieutenant is taking care of things for me. Maybe I needed some time off as well. Do you want to go for a walk with me?"

"A walk huh? Let me go get my purse"

"Sure, I will wait for you outside"

What a crazy afternoon, father only had breakfast and left to work. The kids didn't go to school because is Saturday. Grandma is sitting on the couch getting drunk, with grandpa next to her. My aunt and uncle are out of town with the girls. As for my brother, he is out on a job transfer until next year.

I guess am the oldest for now. Rias is going to be coming to town next week. For some strange reason she decided to come home. When I was little she got into a fight with my grandparents, ever since then she hasn't talk to them. At least that's what mom told me.

"Where is she going?"

"Her friend invited her to a soccer game, Ryuko is going to accompany her. The question is, where the hell is my daughter?"

"You worry too much about Rukia, that girl is stronger than you think mother. Right now, she's probably just hanging out with the kids. Renji shouldn't be here, there is nothing to worry about"

"Yeah, but what about Ichigo? Don't you think he can do anything to her?"

"Yoruichi has been naked in front of him, there is nothing to worry about. That kid doesn't dare to touch Rukia in any way"

"Remember how yesterday your sister fell out of that branch?"

"Didn't she land on the wall?"

"In any case, by falling with so much force with the wall between her legs make her hymen explode. Your sister lost her little flower Soifon"

"Do you think it hurt?"

"As soon as I took her to my room she started crying a lot. Her inner thighs were so red and scratch. It worries me because what if she hurts herself again"

"She only cries because of you mom. The loving scent of your body attracts us all to want to cuddle with you, and that only happens when we cry and melt your heart"

"That's not true, I hug you guys even if you are not crying"

"Yeah, but dad doesn't. Have you ever asked yourself why?"

"Men are different in their own way. Deep inside he loves to cuddle with you guys. Which last night he was so cuddly with you. Didn't you enjoy it?"

"Yes, I guess you are right mama"


	4. The vitamins

**The vitamins**

 _AJ'S POV_

Monday mornings are usually busy. My kids are going to school and I get to stay home. Not only that, today I will be giving them some vitamins of diverse kinds to the girls. My son took them before he left for his job transfer.

"Hey! Why are you running on the stairs?"

"Sorry mommy, but have you seen my shoes?"

"Under the bed child. Tell your sister to hurry, we have to go in ten minutes"

"Okay mommy"

My sister and her husband are out of town for this month, until then I have to take care of my nieces. Rias is in town due to some personal problems. She had a daughter and named her Yoko. After her birth her husband divorced her and took Hildegard their first-born daughter.

For my little sister it was hard to let go of her daughter. Yoko is only a new born. Mom and dad decided to help her in any way possible. I also want to help my little sister raise her baby girl to become a young and fine little lady.

"Mom, we are ready"

"Hold on a second"

"Why?"

"Open up"

"Ewww….! Mom what was that…!?"

"Oh, come on Ryuko, you know what it is"

"Mom! You are so mean to me…."

"Rukia, come here young lady"

"Wha-?"

"That's right young lady let it all go"

"Eeeeewwww! Mommy that's nasty!"

"Is just your vitamins child, now come on, or you are going to be late for school"

"Wait! No!"

"Don't get it hard little girl, you are going to break the needle"

"Owww! Mommy…!"

"Sorry Satsuki, but it was necessary. I couldn't find any other vitamins for you or Soifon"

"That is so not cool mommy"

"Take Ryuko, I will take Ange and Salia with me"

"I see that Rukia is not an option for me"

"You know me well child"

"Moooooomm…!"

"You idiot! Don't" do that again"

"MOM! WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST!?"

"Soifon stop yelling. I don't know I put it on the table this morning"

"WELL I DON'T SEE IT!"

"Will you stop it already? I will go find it for you then"

"No, I was just kidding"

"Soifon!"

"Love you too mommy! Ouch, it was a joke mommy"

"Yeah, now is a joke young lady"

"Owwwie! I'm sorry…"

"Go to work young lady, I will see you tonight"

"Yeah"

"Hey, my kiss"

"Sorry"

"I love you my little lady"

"Love you too mommy"

"You are so patient with her"

"Rukia, are you jealous?"

"No way"

"She definitely is"

"Oh, yeah!?"

"Rukia, time to go little one"

"Going!"

"Aunt AJ did mom or dad call you yet?"

"They actually did this morning, they ask me to tell you that they both love you and to have a lovely day at school today"

"Thanks AJ"

"Sure, thing kids"

Once at school, the girls went separate ways. It looks like my child doesn't interact with them at school. Ryuko must be somewhere around. The reason why I let her sister drop her off today is because yesterday they got into an argument and I know they like to talk about their problems on their own.

I never have to tell them to apologize to each other. They seem to understand that in every family, there is always problems, but just like that it all needs to be forgotten. I guess for some families can be hard to deal with their problems for different reasons.

Well in my family, we try to keep calm. The thing that a lot of people wonders is to why we have five young girls leaving in the same house. The boy is just never around, we don't miss him much. My daughters keep me busy day to night.

"AJ, you came"

"Why are you so surprise Mira? Am always here"

"The boss said you weren't coming until next week"

"She did what? I need to talk to her"

Yeah, my aunt is the owner of this hospital. I started working in her hospital as soon as I remembered who I was. Legally she is my family and boss. Mother asked her to be my guardian while working. Some of mom's friends say that am her spoil daughter.

"AJ come on in honey"

"Aunt Akiko, can you explain to me why I have a week off?"

"You are being transferred to another town"

"Sorry but no, I can't accept this job"

"I knew you will say that, you are allowed to take one of your kids, and only one kid"

"But why amI'm I being transferred?"

"In the city there was an incident which we are already taking care of. But in soul town there is just no way they can treat their wounded people. They send a request to send one of our best medics, I choose you to go, if you refuse to go, many people will die"

"And that's your excuse, when do I leave?"

"Today, you have one hour to arrive, and for the more reason you are the perfect candidate"

"I will let you know when I get there"

"The train leaves you there in thirty minutes. Twenty more to get to the right place. That leaves you with five minutes to be at the train station"

"…"

This crazy aunt of mine is going to get the worst of me. I have to go get Rukia, I need her to come with me to keep her by my side. I know I will see Byakuya to give him instructions with the girls. I know I will have Soifon with me as well. I just know he will have to look after our little humans.

"I need to take Rukia with me, can you let me sign her out please?"

"Yeah, is there something going on mother?"

"My aunt is sending me to soul town to help with their injured people. I had no choice but to accept"

"And you are taking Rukia? Why don't you let her stay with us?"

"Because staying is not an option for her either"

"Is there anything else you want to do?"

"No Satsuki, I do not"

"Mother?"

"Rukia, we have to go now"

"Did something happen? Sister looks upset"

"She asked me to let you stay with them, but of course I said no"

"Are we going somewhere then?"

"Yes, I have some work to do next town"

"Now I get it. What are you going to do about my siblings?"

"Soifon is coming with us after work, I guess you can say your father will take care of two while I take care of you and Soifon. But we must fly there"

"Fly? I don't know how to fly"

"You are forgetting that you are a soul reaper"

"Can you carry me in your back mama?"

"Sure, little daughter"

We are almost there, my daughter fafall asleep on the way. The town is divided in two. This causes population to be divided as well. The wealth doesn't socialize with the poor. A lot of people move out of this place for the same reason.

"Wake up little one"

"Are we there?"

"Not really, I need you to put on the tent out here, this is the lowest society of town which means we either sleep in a tent or outside on the woods"

"Well if you say so"

"I need to go check the hospital I want you to have this done by the time I come back"

 _RUKIA'S POV_

Mother just left me alone in the woods. This side of town is like a forest. People here are walking around; their houses are made out of concrete they barely have a door. It almost looks like if they build their own homes. Animals are wondering around.

I wonder what mother is doing here. Could it be that she came to help this people with their health? Or maybe she was just wondering why they don't have enough money to have a better life. What am I saying, I sound like a fool.

"Excuse me ma'am, do you havenhave extra water that my kids can have?"

"Yeah, but don't you guys have water around here?"

"No, three months ago the river stopped giving us water. We don't have enough strength to go find out. Our children are dying from hunger and thirst. We don't know what to do, our medical got ill and now we are on our own"

"You don't need to worry any more, my mother is a good medical, she came to help your people. I know this sounds strange, but I want to help you too. Tell me where the river is"

"Thank you so much, the river is just three miles away from here"

"You mean even if it does work you have to walk that long?"

"Yeah, our people are not allowed to live near the river"

"But why not?"

"There are dangerous animals living in that area, we are only allowed to go with a hunter and that only happens once a week"

"I see, I want you to stay here and if you see my mother can you please tell her to catch up to me?"

"Sure thing"

This is weird though, am in my soul reaper form and yet she is able to see me. I didn't want to mention it to her, but she might have a high spiritual pressure. Mom told me to stay in my reaper form to prevent any contact with the people.

Could it be that am starting to be like my mother? She can easily change from human to reaper. She doesn't need anything to get her to change. Now that I think about it, I notice that with Yoruichi as well. What if I am like my mother, I might be able to learn a trick or two from her.

Anyways, the marks of the river being here once is still intact. I wonder what could of have cause this sudden change. This is going flat for one mile, then it goes up like a hill, I wonder if there is something up there blocking it.

I might as well go check it out. Is not hard for me to reach the top, but I can imagine that for them is impossible in their current condition. Well, what do you know. The water is being blocked by a pile of fallen trees.

Three months ago, I remember there was a huge storm, this probably happen with the wind. The leaves are all spread on the dry area, this is going to take me a while. I need to start by getting the trash out of the way.

 _THIRTY MINUTES LATER_

"All done"

"Wait Rukia, don't do anything just yet"

"Mom, but why not?"

"Think about it child, if you let go of the water, you won't be able to clean the bottom that easily"

"Oh yeah mom, do you think we can make it longer, just enough so that they don't have to walk far"

"Isn't this close enough?"

"No, the lady that I was talking to, she told me that her people struggle too much to get the water even if the river is working"

"About that lady Rukia, didn't you notice something strange about her?"

"Strange, like what?"

"Rukia, that lady is not human"

"She's death?"

"No, that lady is a Kunoichi"

"A what now?"

"That's what female ninja's are called. I know because my mother used to be one as well"

"Grandma was a Ninja?"

"Long time ago yeah. Now let's get to work, your bed time is at nine and I won't make any exceptions"

"Mama you are kind of overprotective don't you think?"

"Every mother is young lady. Now stop getting too close to the edge or you are going to fall"

"And what if I do?"

"I will beat you up after I pick you up from the floor"

"Mama…!"

"I love your naughty bottom"

"I know, I can tell"

Mom is such a mean woman. She squeezed my marshmallows making tears come out of my eyes. Last time my brother made her mad, she just grab his privates and my brother was begging for her to let go of him. Mom is a bad woman to be honest.

"Hey! Rukia, let me do this"

"Do what now?"

"Just move"

"Fine!"

"Wind style, wind-fan-tornado!"

"Cheese you could of said something before"

"Sorry honey, I totally forgot about it"

"And what's next, fire to get rid of all this trash?"

"Correct! Fire style, flames-of-destruction!"

"Compare to you, I am nothing"

"Oh, come on child, one day your kids will say the same thing about you"

"Well thanks a lot"

"I'm going to make the rest of the river, when you see a sphere of fire in the sky, I want you to destroy those branches, if you can, I want you to freeze the ground, it will make it a lot easier for the water to flow"

"Okay mom"

"And be careful, I don't want you to use more power than you have to"

"I promise mom"

I know my mother, there is something bothering her. I don't quite get her, she's a lot stronger than I thought, her powers are way out of my imagination. This is the first time we do something together. Maybe one day I will get to do something like this with my children.

This is taking her quite a while now. I bet is almost five o'clock, we still need to put up the tent, I didn't do it because I don't know how, she's probably going to get me for this before bed time, not to mention my older sister is supposed to be joining us in an hour.

"Hey!"

"AHH! You fool!"

"Why so worked up about it?"

"I am not! What are you doing here anyways?"

"AI'mm surprised you didn't notice, there is a hollow wondering around here, father asked me to come check it out. I still don't get it, but he also told me to help mom in anything she needed"

"Did you bring us food?"

"No, I thought you guys packed some"

"Mom was in a hurry, so she only grab water and clothes. I'm starving"

"In that case I will go and see what I can find, you stay here in case mom needs anything"

"Yeah I know"

I hope she brings something good and tasty, the last time we went camping with our whole family, she brought for dinner snakes. Mom eat them, but the rest we were starving. There it is, the light that mom told me about.

One swing of my Zanpakuto was enough to cut the branches in half. They moved to the side with the force of the water, I still need to remove them just in case. It appears that some leaves still got wrapped up on the ground.

Well that was my fault. I better get to mom before she thinks something happen to me. I know my sister is going to come find us when she's done hunting. Oh nowno, I forgot to freeze the ground, now even the rocks are moving towards the place.

"Rukia!"

"Mama…! I'm sorry…! I'm sorry…!"

"Is me you idiot"

"Oh, I thought it was mom"

"Yeah, I can tell. Come on let's go to mom"

"Is that a bear?"

"Yeah why?"

"Soifon, we can't eat a bear"

"Who says?"

"I do"

"Hmm! Maybe get some fish for yourself"

"Wha! Hey! You promise to find something for the three of us!"

"Shut up and get this back to mom, I will see what I can find for you"

"Get some fruit if you can!"

My sister needs to pay more attention to what I say. Mom will find something useful for the poor bear. I hate how she kills animals without feeling any guilt. I wouldn't kill a animal if it was possible. Dad is like that as well. Man, I sure hope they change that one day.

"Rukia! Did you kill an innocent bear!?"

"Wha? No, it was big sister, not me mama"

"What? You mean your sister is out there for her second kill?"

"She promised to bring fish this time. What do you want me to do with the bear?"

"Give it to the people over there"

"Isn't Soifon going to be mad if I just give it away?"

"Rukia, since when do I care what your sister says? Now do what I told you or else"

"Yes ma'am"

Funny my mother does care about the people here. We are staying here for one week. She probably misses my sisters and of course my dad. Why is it that mom and dad are always together? When we go to the store they are always holding hands and kissing in front of other people.

"My sister hunted this bear, but my mother wants you to have it. Here take it"

"Really? Well thank you so much miss"

"Yeah no problem"

Now is time for me to go back to my family. Soifon is still out. I wonder what is taking her so long. I sense a hollow nearby, mom seems to have notice it as well. And is not like I'm allowed to go and have an encounter because of my mother.

"Find a rock and put it on top of that blanket"

"A big one?"

"Yes. It looks like Soifon got rid of that monster"

"How come you let her and not me if I'm a soul reaper too?"

"We talked about this Rukia, now go get some water and don't get inside is getting cold already"

"If you say so"

"Hey, mom I'm back!"

"Awww! My beautiful child. Why the hell didn't you come say hi to me when you first got here!?"

"Ow, ow, ow! Mommy, I'm sorry, let go, let go. Ow! Mommy you are mean"

"That's what you get for being mean to your mother"

"Mean? In what way?"

"You really want me to remind you?"

"I guess not. What do you want me to do?"

"Set up the fire, and start cooking the fish"

"Wait, what happened to my bear?"

"Mom told me to give it to the people from over there"

"But why!?"

"Soifon!"

"Fine, who needs a stupid bear anyways"

"You should of thought about that when you killed him"

"Mom where do you want me to put the water?"

"There is a small machine just place it inside and it will start cleaning the water"

"Is it this one?"

"Yeah. You are starting to get on my nerves little girl"

"Who?"

"Is not my fault you gave away my bear which I struggle to kill"

"That's it. No, you stay still or else."

Once again mom is angry, my sister knows there is no escaping her. Good thing I behave or else I will be in the same situation. Not to mention that the belt she is using hurts a lot. Not even my brother holds the tears when she hits him.

He is lucky to not be around until next year. Mom at first wasn't okay with him being transferred, but he works for the Army, there is no telling what might happen to him while he is away. One of his friends was injured in battle and lost his memory.

My parents are not worried about him getting hurt, but about the things he is capable of doing. If the Army was to find out that he is stronger than all of them. He will be put in charge of a squad or something like that.

"You better stop with the attitude. Rukia, go get some branches"

"Okay mom"

 _AJ'S POV_

Why do I have to deal with this attitude of my kids? Sometimes I wish they were more calm and respectful towards me. They treat me like if I was their friends and not their mom. My husband is another story, this kids of ours treat him better.

Right now, I didn't want to strap Soifon. She is just hard to deal with sometimes. I know she is my kid and I need to understand her, but today wasn't a good day to give me an attitude. Little Rukia is behaving better than I thought.

"Is going to be okay now, I'm really sorry for giving away your bear, maybe we can catch one tomorrow you and me. Is that okay?"

"Okay mama"

"What about me?"

"You are going to be studying in the morning, in the afternoon I will give you a quiz and if you pass it, I will let you sleep without a diaper"

"But you didn't bring any"

"Well in that case, I won't make you sleep half naked"

"There is not enough encouragement from you, is there?"

"Sure, there is, just not right now honey. Go put on a jacket. Soifon, you can take them out now"

"Wow this tent is a little bit bigger than the one we slept on last time"

"Your father got it a while ago to go camping with our family only. I didn't find the other one, so I had to bring this one"

"Here mom, do you want any sauce?"

"No, just pepper on the top. Rukia get the cups out from the black backpack"

"Mom, what is that box for?"

"Your vitamins are in there, which reminds me. Soifon I need to give you yours"

"What type of vitamins?"

"The ones that you hate the most, but you are going to have to deal with it"

"Why mom? Why don't you ever ask me before you do things?"

"I don't know, probably because am your mother?"

"That doesn't give you those rights"

"Soifon, your eyes are still swollen from crying, what makes you think that a mature person cries because of a simple strapping? You are still a kid and my kid. Stop trying to be something you are not, and just a friendly reminder, you have dirty panties and don't deny it"

"Is not my fault. No matter what I'm doing, I always spill it. What do you want me to do, wear a diaper too?"

"It wouldn't be a bad idea if you can't control your bladder which by the way I understand, what I don't understand is why you always have a line of poop in the back of your panties"

"You poop your pants Soifon?"

"Shut up Rukia. Why are you checking my panties anyway?"

"Just to remind you, I do your laundry as well. Soifon, if you keep arguing about this. I will make you wear a diaper as a punishment."

"Why now then. If you already know from a long time, why are you barely touching this subject with me right now?"

"Because you forced me to. Now stop arguing about it"

"Mom, I'm done"

"Get in the tent. Soifon help me throw this away. I will take care of the fire"

"Why is it always me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing mama"

This child of mine is getting on my nerves. Now I know how my mother feels every time she is on my toes as well. I shouldn't be surprise of this behavior of hers, after all she is my daughter. At least they understand one way or another.

"You can keep your shorts, just take off your panties and your bra. Same goes for you Soifon"

"Are you sure they can't see us from outside?"

"I put the other layer before coming in. Soifon before you put on your shorts, I need you to bend over my knee"

"No…Mom please…!"

"Soifon I don't want to have to tell you again"

"But mommy…!"

"Rukia, you first"

"Wha-? You never said I was getting injections too"

"You are not, now come here"

"Eeeewwww…! Mommy that's nasty"

"Lay down, I turn on the heater. How do you guys feel, is it good for you?"

"Yeah, at least is not cold you know. OOOOWWWW…! Take it out! Take it out! Mommy…!"

"That was easy. You are not even bleeding, it was just that little bit of blood that came out. We should do this more often"

"No…Mommy you are so mean…"

"But you know I love you"

"Mommy is not cool"

"What? It is normal for a parent to touch their kids buttocks"

"Yeah but you are dangerous. For normal parents is okay, but you are way too scary"

"How dare you"

"You guys argue way too much"

"Is good to know that my little Rukia is not like you. Right babe?"

"Yeah, but mom can we go to sleep now?"

"Soifon, you have a good night my daughter, don't forget that your mama loves you with all her heart"

"I know mama, I love you too. You have a good night too"

My kids are my biggest pride, and even though we fight or argue most of the time, I still love them all. Soifon doesn't realize how important she really is to me. One day she will be a mother, but until that day comes she won't have a clear vision of why I do the things I do.

Even my son struggles to understand, and he is the better behaved one. In the future we want to have more kids. We are hoping to go for another boy. It might be a while though. We are still not ready for another baby until Rukia graduates.

"Have I ever told you how loving it is to see you every day?"

"Why is that mama?"

"Every morning when I wake up, I feel so empty, but when I see you my mood changes completely. Even when I get mad at you for something that you did. Rukia, my biggest pride"

"Mom, I love you too"

"Sleep well my beautiful child"

What beautiful eyes she has. Naughty child of mine makes me proud of her. At work I always tell Mira about my busy life with my kids. She is also getting at that age where she wonders whether she wants kids or not. That girl is such a wonderful person too.

When she first started working with me, she didn't talk at all. Her level of learning is beyond my imagination. Satsuki is just like that; my daughter is always putting as much effort as she can to learn the things that are being taught to her.

My Ryuko is stsmart, man that girls gets on my nerves. Her only problem is that she is too lazy to learn things or to even try. My husband is the only one who is able to understand her better that way. Little Ryuko doesn't like it when her father doesn't come home.

Five kids at home is not too bad. Little Rukia is easy to handle. But I trust my oldest kids to do the things they like. I might not have given that option to my baby, but one day she will understand why. Here is what happened.

Ones she started Shinigami Academy. My husband arrange a graduation right away. In other words, she didn't attend school at all. To be honest I was angry at my husband for doing that without my opinion. Now I have to do what I didn't do when she was younger.

 _THE NEXT MORNING_

"Mommy…!"

"Don't move, I'm almost done"

"Ow…"

"I know honey, are you going to work today?"

"Yeah, I need to wash my face and brush my teeth"

"Okay, I will get your sister dress and start making breakfast"

"Mama, there is a dream that I had. I was at Orihime's apartment when you came in with a baby in arms. I was confuse but it looked like you had just given birth"

"Were you at least happy?"

"Yeah of course. If you get to have a baby can I stay home and take care of him with you?"

"If you are not in school yeah. But if you are then I suppose not"

"That's not happening soon is it?"

"No honey, I want you to finish school before I get pregnant again. Might as well start thinking about what you are going to study today"

"Why do I have to study when I didn't choose to come with you?"

"Get over here, I am not going to have this attitude from you this early in the morning."

"Mommy…I'm sorry mommy…please don't spank me…I will be good mommy…I promise…"

"For your own sake, try to control your temper or I will do it for you. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am"

My goodness with this daughter of mine, she hates it when I make her study. There is no way I will let her slack off because of my work transfer. She should be grateful that I'm not giving her chores too. But one day I hope that she forgives me.

"Are you leaving now?"

"We have captain's meeting. Don't worry about making me breakfast. I will tell dad that you say hi"

"Alright then. Be careful out there. I love you, take care of yourself"

"Love you too mom. See you later Rukia. Don't make mom angry okay?"

"Yeah like you are one to talk"

"Rukia, make sure to stay inside the tent. I will make you breakfast and get going as well"

"Why so early mom?"

"I have a feeling that something is wrong"

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday when I went to get a closer look at the hospital, the medics were all gone. Just this lady that volunteered to help was the only one there. If they are not back by tomorrow, I'm going to have to stay for a little longer."

"Does that mean I will skip school until then?"

"I'm afraid not my little one. If that happens I will have to send you back home with your father"

"No…! Mommy I'm sorry of what I said to you, I didn't mean it…"

"Is not about that honey. You need to go to school, you are almost done with the semester"

"But I can always-"

"Not happening, I need to go. Here eat your breakfast and I will see you tonight"

There is always something new with this kids of mine. Though this time she is right, I need to think this through. I don't know what it will be like without her around here. If there was a school around here then it wouldn't be a problem.


	5. Two new family members

**Two new family members**

 _RUKIA'S POV_

About two weeks ago, my parents adopted two girls of the age seven and five. The house is now a mess all the time. Mom hired a maid which we are glad because she's the one who keeps this house clean. My aunt moved out with her daughters.

Now is just my siblings, my parents and my grandmother. We now have extra rooms which the two little ones are sharing a room together. Mother decided to have their own space. Let's go back two weeks ago.

 _FLASH BACK_

" _I have a meeting after work. Rukia, can you stop by the hospital after school? I need to go to the grocery store right after"_

" _Okay mom is there anything you want me to tell big sister?"_

" _Satsuki is going to drop you off. Tell her to come home right after"_

" _Alright mom. Are you taking your car?"_

" _Yeah, just hurry they are waiting for you outside"_

" _Say hi to Mira for me"_

" _I will honey. I love you"_

 _That afternoon…_

" _Hi is AJ still here?"_

" _AJ Senju?"_

" _Yes please"_

" _She's in a meeting right now, you can have a sit. She's almost going to be out"_

" _Thanks"_

…

" _They told me that you had arrived. How was school?"_

" _Good I guess. We are almost done with this quarter. Tomorrow we have a short day due to a teacher's meeting. Are you going to work tomorrow?"_

" _No, actually they are closing the hospital to remodel it"_

" _When?"_

" _In two months. So, I decided to work at home to treat my patients who have schedule appointments for those days"_

" _Do you really have to? Why do you need money anyways?"_

" _Rukia, money is not my concern. My patients are important to me. Just like you guys are"_

" _If that was true you wouldn't work at all!"_

" _Hey! Come here"_

" _No way. Why do you always park all the way out here?"_

" _We are not allowed to park in the patients area. Plus is not a problem for me"_

" _Well it is for me"_

" _Rukia, are you in a bad mood?"_

" _No, I just don't know why I'm here"_

" _Okay, what happen?"_

" _Renji wants to go on a date tonight, but I told him no. Then dad texted me that he wants to talk to me before bed"_

" _Your father said that? I wonder what he wants to talk to you about"_

" _The last time we talked he ended up spanking me, remember?"_

" _Yeah, but that was because you were misbehaving and disrespecting me. Don't worry about it too much. Just relax and don't get him angry. You know how he gets when you start acting up. You only have one more year of school and you are done. You won't have me behind your tail for long either"_

" _At least that's what you told Ryuko, when she started her senior year or that time when Satsuki started college. Mom the thing is that we don't trust in your words anymore"_

" _You brats are counting all my mistakes huh? Well how about you, that time when you promised I was going to receive straight A's and what did I get?"_

" _That was an accident"_

" _Yeah right. And how about that time when we went to the river and you guys went for a hike and ended up lost for one day?"_

" _It wasn't my fault. You said you were going to catch up to us. So, we didn't get lost mom, you did"_

" _Did I really?"_

" _Yeah, by the time you were back we were already packing up to go home"_

" _Oh, well that doesn't change the fact that you brats are not perfect"_

" _Hey mom. Can we go get an ice cream just the two of us?"_

" _Sure, thing honey. So, how was school today?"_

" _Like always it was boring, and the teacher was acting stupid"_

" _Was she?"_

 _AJ rubbing Rukia's thigh…_

" _Mom, what are you doing?"_

" _You feel a lot skinny in your reaper form"_

" _Too bad I'm not turning myself until we get home"_

" _That reminds me, Sala is inviting you to the movies tomorrow night"_

" _I don't know, there is a lot of things I want to do after school tomorrow. On Saturday we have a game against our rivals"_

" _Didn't your father said he was taking you to the secret place of the Kuchiki's on Saturday?"_

" _Yeah, but that's in the afternoon mom. We have our game in the morning like around ten o'clock, we should be done by three o'clock in the afternoon"_

" _How come you didn't tell me?"_

" _I don't know, you never asked"_

" _But do I have to? Aren't you supposed to tell me everything?"_

" _Okay, I'm sorry mommy"_

" _Is okay young lady"_

" _I hate it when you do that"_

" _Like I care right?"_

" _MOM!"_

" _Oh, come on honey, lighten up"_

 _AT THE STORE…_

" _Rukia, I can't find the meat section. Help me find it"_

" _Mom is on the very back"_

" _Oh, that's right. For some reason I though it was like in the middle"_

" _Old people always seem to forget the simple things"_

" _Shut up"_

 _She gives a smack to Rukia on the back…_

" _Hey…! That really hurts mom"_

" _Straight your back young lady. You need to walk straight"_

" _What do you mean? I'm already straight as it is!"_

" _Oh, really?"_

" _Anyways mom, what kind of meat are you looking for?"_

" _Just some pieces of pork and chicken legs"_

 _Someone screams…_

" _Help! Some one help! My wallet was taken away!"_

" _What do you think happen mom?"_

" _I don't know, but look"_

" _Oh, come on mom. You don't really think those girls did it"_

" _Well look again"_

" _Hey, that's your wallet, you want me to get it back for you?"_

" _I think I will handle this"_

" _Look she's coming…"_

" _Hey! You two better stop or you can run but am still going to grab you!"_

" _Blaaahh!"_

" _You little brat!"_

" _Are those your kids lady?"_

" _Maybe"_

 _AJ grabs them both by the ear…_

" _Owwwieee! Owwwiee! Owwwwieee! Le me go!"_

" _Owww! Owwwieee! We are sorry…!"_

" _You two are going to put that money back where it belongs, and you are going to give back those wallets. Is that clear!?"_

" _Ok-kay…"_

" _Now that's a good girl"_

" _Blaaahh!"_

" _I warn you!"_

' _Smack' 'Smack' 'Smack'_

" _Owwwwiiieeeee…"_

" _That's right, now do what you were told"_

" _You meanie…!"_

" _Oh, trust me, this isn't compare to what my teenage girls get when they misbehave"_

" _I'm sorreeee!"_

" _Mee…too…!"_

" _I apologize for whatever problems they cause. Is there anything they broke or stole?"_

" _These girls sneak in here every week to steal money and food from my store. Over three thousand dollars have been accumulating ever since last year on December"_

" _I see, let me make a check of six thousand and I hope you can forgive them for this incident"_

" _But isn't that too much for anyone in this town? Look lady, I know they are just kids, but bluffing is not going to help them"_

" _And who said I was bluffing sir? Here I understand your reasons. You should understand that for some people is not"_

" _But this is more than you said you would"_

" _I have enough to buy a whole city if I wanted to, but don't take me wrong. I want you to give the girls a chance, from now on they will come with me"_

" _Well in that case, is no problem at all ma'am"_

" _Thank you so much"_

" _As for you two, Rukia hold one of their hands and I will hold the other one. You two better behave because I will take you with me, and it won't be comfortable sitting down tomorrow"_

" _Okay"_

 _Back at the house…_

" _I found a box full of my old toys in the basement. Can you believe it?"_

" _You did? Wow that's impressive. Look what we brought home"_

" _No way, where did you find them?"_

" _At the store, they were causing a lot of problems"_

" _Do you plan on adopting them?"_

" _What do you think we should do?"_

" _Hi little ones, where do you come from?"_

" _I don't know, we were brought here after my mommy died. We are not related by we grew up together"_

" _And how old are you girls?"_

" _I'm 5 years old"_

" _I'm 7 years old"_

" _Well alright then, do you guys remember your names?"_

" _No, we don't have any"_

" _Really? How come?"_

" _I don't know"_

" _You little one, your name will be Nami Kuchiki of Senju. You little lady, your name will be Nojiko Kuchiki of Senju. How do you like your new names?"_

" _Yeah okay"_

" _I'm going to be your new daddy. My name is Byakuya Kuchiki. Your mommy is AJ Senju. We are happy to have you here with us"_

" _Wow, and is that your daughter?"_

" _Rukia, yeah she used to be our baby, but not anymore"_

" _Hey! Mom!"_

" _You brat!"_

" _Oww, Owww, Owww! You are mean mommy…!"_

" _Then stop trying to surprise me like that again"_

" _Hey, who are they?"_

" _The little one is Nami, and this is Nojiko. They are homeless and of course two little girls. You know what that means honey. You have two new siblings"_

" _What? No way! Mom, I can barely stand Rukia, now imagine this two! Mom I'm going to go crazy!"_

" _She's like a chicken, she likes to talk but not in front of the person she's talking about!"_

" _What did you say? Come here and say it to my face!"_

" _Like if you didn't hear me the first time!"_

" _That's enough you two! Rukia, take Nami. Soifon take Nojiko. Give them a bath and I don't want to hear you two arguing anymore"_

" _Stop with the attitude Soifon, you are the oldest of them all. You need to set an example for them to follow"_

" _Stop with that none sense. I can be whatever I want!"_

" _Okay, that's enough! Get out of my face before I squeeze the juices out of you"_

" _You have Juices Soifon?"_

" _Shut it kid, it isn't something for you to understand"_

 _END OF FLASHBACK…_

And that's how we got stuck with those two. Mother doesn't allow us to touch the little girls. Not to mention that yesterday mom spanked me for just pushing Nami. My bottom is still throbbing from the feeling of her bare hand. Now I know better than to disobey mom.

"Rukia, time to go honey. Satsuki, Ryuko! We will wait for you in the car!"

"What happen to her car?"

"Is not starting. Your father is taking it to the mechanic. Though I think is about time for Ryuko to get her own car. That way they can drive themselves to work you know"

"Why haven't you?"

"Because I don't feel like she's responsible enough Rukia. Your sister is more human and getting into a car accident will be fatal. I know Soifon will be okay if she crashes, but not my little human"

"Good thing I graduate in two months, that way I can go back to do my soul reaper work. Then you won't have to worry about me either"

"Sure, honey keep dreaming. You are going to go to college just like your sisters. The only difference is that you won't need to work. I already told you to start thinking of the career that best suits you"

"But mom, I already study high school, isn't that enough for you?"

"Hey! Control that attitude!"

"Is just not fair!"

"Why are you arguing with mom Rukia, grow up dude"

"Shut up Ryuko, you are in no position to talk about maturing!"

"Rukia, what got into you?"

"Nothing!"

"You better stop, we both know that you are in no position to be acting like this. Keep it up and you will see what happens"

"Who says? You?"

"That's enough!"

"Owww! Ouch…! Owww…! Owww…! Owwwieee…! Ah…! Please stop…! Owww…! Oooowwww…! Please…! Mooommmyyy…!"

"Ever since you started Senior year, you have been acting up a lot. Just who the hell do you think you are huh!? Keep acting up and I won't hesitate to pull down your pants"

"O-ok-ay-mo-ommy…!"

"Get in the car already. You are going to be late for school"

"Here is some ice to put in your swollen eyes"

"Th-anks"

"Ryuko, at what time do you have to be at work?"

"In thirty minutes mommy"

"Okay then, Satsuki. I want you to print out Rukia's report card, I want to see what her grades look like so far"

"Sure, no problem mommy"

"Look the bell just ring. Run okay?"

"Kay"

"Love you, behave in class and do all your work"

"Kay"

How can I not be mad at her? She told me that after graduating from high school I could do whatever I want. Then she comes and tells me that I need to go to college as well. I really don't understand her sometimes. One day I will be allowed to do whatever.

"Come on in Kuchiki, did someone die or why the long face?"

"Is nothing"

"I have something for your mother. Bring it to me first thing in the morning"

"What is it?"

"I said it was for your mom, not for you. Now take your sit or get out of my class"

She's in a bad mood today. I just don't understand older women. I mean even mom have those days, and I mean her period. We always know because of her sudden change of mood. I still don't get mine but I should in ten more years.

 _BACK AT HOME…_

"Watch it with the bad attitude, you hear me!"

"I'm not mad mom…! I'm just tired"

"Tired of what? You don't even do anything at school. Go get dress I have other work to do"

"Yes ma'am"

"Big sis! Nojiko hit me…! Wha! Wha! Wh!"

"Why are you two fighting again? Go tell mom, she will do something about it"

"But I get in trouble too…!"

"Alright then, what did you do?"

"Didn't do my homewok…"

"That's not good, go with mama"

"Kay big sis"

"Lady Kuchiki, when did you get home?"

"We talk about this, call me Rukia. I suppose this is the time I usually come home. What are you up to?"

"Oh well, I was getting the girls ready to get them in the shower. But they got into a fight and I didn't know what to do then"

"Just leave them to mom, she will deal with them"

"Right, is there anything you will like me to do?"

"Actually, can you put my uniform to wash?"

"Sure thing, I can do all your laundry today"

"Rukia! Hurry up!"

"She's in a bad mood today"

Now that I remember there is a folder I need to give her. The teacher told me to bring it back tomorrow first thing in the morning. I just hope is not my grade reports. I need to figure something out; all of my teachers know my parents. Last week I had good and perfect grades, but suddenly they drop.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing just laying around doing nothing?"

"Nothing…Stop…Mooooom…!"

"Where is your homework? I want you in my office with your books and bags"

"But why do I? I just came home like ten minutes ago!"

"Raise your voice at me again and I'm going to beat you up!"

"I'm just saying to let me rest for at least one hour"

"Rest? Let me see your report card"

"How? I don't have it"

"Rukia, today is the day when your teacher sends me a folder with your reports. Where is it?"

 _SOIFON'S POV_

What a long day today was. I had three missions to complete before tonight. I still need to make a whole list for tomorrows inspection. More criminals are coming in next week and we need to make extra rooms for them.

Father should be giving them judge before bringing them in. He is in charge of making those decisions when it comes to regular criminals, for example those who resign from their positions because they committed a crime.

I should be heading home right now, but I can't just leave everything unfinished. Marechiyo is finishing up his chores, even ones in a while I have my own back at home, good thing he doesn't know that. Mom hired the maid but even then, she started giving us special chores.

"Captain Soifon?"

"Yes, what is it now?"

"Lady Kuchiki is here looking for you"

"Oh, and what are you waiting to let her in?"

"Captain Kuchiki and her are discussing something important I think"

"If that is all, get going"

"Actually, I just finished cleaning everything, do you want me to clean your office too?"

"What are you insinuating?"

"Nothing, I mean I'm sorry I ask"

"Jus-…"

"When are you planning on coming home Soifon?"

"Mother, I have a lot of work to do before coming home"

"Daughter, you look awful. Come let me make you a tea and something to eat"

"Thanks mom, where is dad?"

"He went home, I told him to make sure the girls are asleep"

"Did you spank anyone today?"

"Well, that naughty sister of yours was in one of those moods ever since she woke up. Her grades drop so bad that I couldn't stop myself from strapping her. You should of seen her reaction when I told her that she was going to be studying until she graduates"

"You are mean mom. Did she cry herself to sleep?"

"No, as soon as she finished her homework, I got her in the shower and tug her in bed. The two little ones are doing better without your father around"

"Those that mean we will be able to send them to sleep without them crying themselves to sleep?"

"If their oldest sister was nicer than yeah, but you are right, it should be easier now"

"So, what did you do?"

"Ryuko and Rukia made a big impression when your father and I went on a date yesterday afternoon. To be honest I still don't know what they did exactly, but it sure work"

"Rukia can't live without you, and Ryuko can't live without dad, maybe that's what they told them"

"Of course I already know that, but I didn't come to talk about them. Tell me, what did you do all day?"

"Went to kill some hollows in the other side of the world, I help father judge the new criminals that came in this morning. My last mission was a little bit tough, I went with my lieutenant but he was useless"

"You know when I first became a lieutenant I had no idea of what I was supposed to do, my father always told me to try as hard as I could. Just give him some time honey"

"I've tried but he is just a lazy guy who doesn't know a thing about anything, when he first started, all he did was sit around and be in everyone's way. Until I forced him to start working his butt off and he still acts the same!"

"Soifon, you need to understand that not everyone can keep up with you. Being Captain means to be a leader which means to understand your soldiers and to never judge them for their efforts. Now here, drink this and eat this"

"Thanks mom, so what are you doing now?"

"I'm going to wait for you, I know that you are going to fall asleep after your last assignment. I will be here just in case you need anything"

"Fine mother, by the way, there is a couch right there. Do you want a book to read?"

"These books used to belong to me when I was your age. I know there is one about me somewhere around here"

"You mean about your childhood?"

"That's right, but for now you need to finish"

 _AJ'S POV_

Tuesday morning is like a Friday afternoon. The girls are so energetic. Rukia is sitting on the couch tossing a ball on the air.

"If that thing hits the Tv, you are going to be in so much trouble"

"Okay mom"

"AJ, have you seen my wallet?"

"Ryuko! No, I haven't"

"Hey dad! Did you see my wallet?"

"I put it in your bag. Have a lovely day now. I love you"

"Me too dad. See you tonight then"

"Ryuko, you come here right now"

"Sorry AJ, I don't have time right now"

"Excuse me? Come back here right now!"

"Just let her go, is not like if it's the first time she's call you that"

"Why do I have so mean children?"

"Mommy...! Look, I found cat"

"Nami love. Leave that poor animal where it was"

"But mommy, I found it!"

"Nami! Listen to mommy"

"Not that it matters"

"Rukia! Nami obey your mother young lady"

"Okay mommy"

"Ouch! Mom~"

"Rukia, come give me a hug young lady"

"Mom leave my thighs alone"

"Have I ever told you how cute you look when you are blushing?"

"No, but you are touching me there"

"Let me see it"

"See what?"

"Your coochie"

"Is that what you are calling it now?"

"What I call it is not important, but let me see, lift up your bottom for me"

"No don't. Is embarrassing"

"Just last month I decided to let you off the diaper, and you think you can be embarrassed?"

"Well you are looking deeper than ever. Plus, stop touching!"

"Keep screaming"

"Owwieee~"

 _SATSUKI'S POV_

Work is not as good as I thought, I study to become a surgeon, but I'm starting to think that it was a bad idea. Mother is a lot of things considering that she is also a mother. My boyfriend is a doctor too which my parents don't know that I'm dating.

Just last week my little sister almost caught me kissing with him. Mother ask me if I was dating anyone or if I had a crash, truth is I lie to her and if she finds out she's going to kill me. Not to mention that father is going to take me to the soul society as a punishment.

"Satsuki is almost time to go"

"Coming mom"

My little sister is graduating today, finally we won't have to deal with her anymore. She also gets to have more free time for herself. Seen mother punish her was hard to deal with. Neither did Ryuko or Me ever had to wait for mom to tell us to do our homework, but she was different.

"Ready?"

"No, I don't even want to go. I just want to get this over with. Plus, mom is more excited than I. Was she this excited when you graduated?"

"Well yeah, mom is always excited when one of us finally graduate. Look at it this way, you were the only one who didn't go to school as a little girl. I kind of feel her excitement knowing you put a lot of effort to get to this day"

"Yeah I'm just glad that tomorrow I won't be thinking of school anymore"

"Yeah little blossom, college comes after"

"That's true little sis"

Now she's mad. That sister of mine is kind of a special girl. Unlike Ryuko and the rest, they learn with a few straps. But why talk about this? Well I guess that is kind of a relief to not see her crying for a change. Father even tries to stop Rukia from getting in trouble all the time.

"Hey! Give me that!"

"But mom~"

"Stop fighting you two. Rukia car, mom get those two before they break anything"

"Fine but she started it!"

"Rukia!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Big sis please don't hit me!"

"I had about enough with your bad attitude, today is a special day for you, yet you are acting like a spoil brat. Get in the car and think about your actions, call Ryuko to tell her that we are leaving"

"Yes ma'am"

"Controlling her is easy, but I'm trying to stop her with a more-"

"Well is not working, the next time she starts acting up, get your strap and show her who is boss. I will wait for you in the car"

 _In the car…_

"What did she say?"

"She didn't answer"

"That brat"

 _ON THE PHONE…_

" _Satsuki, what's up?"_

" _Why don't you answer?"_

" _I was working!"_

" _Don't! Yell at me. Where are you?"_

" _Just coming out of the office why?"_

" _Hurry, Rukia's graduation starts in one hour. We are leaving now. Take care, I love you"_

" _Okay Satsuki, I love you more"_

 _BACK ON THE CAR …_

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah just nervous"

 _AFTER THE GRADUATION…_

Seen my young little sister graduate today was the happiest moment of our life. Her partner tried to hold her hand, but she didn't let him. Mom cry and scream her name more times than I can remember.

"Can we go home now?"

"Why? Don't you want to celebrate?"

"No, I just want to go home"

"What's up with her today?"

"Rebellion I guess, do you remember when you gave mom a tough time too?"

"Satsuki~ I thought we talked about this"

"I'm just saying that, that's the reason why she's acting like that"

"That's true, but please stop talking about your sister. Specially if you know she's mad"

"When the time comes, I will be dealing with her. In the mean time try to ignore her attitude. Nojiko, are you done with your plate?"

"Me too daddy"

"I asked Nojiko, Nami. I know your mommy already clean you up"

"Wait daddy, no here"

"Your diaper is stuff, I need to change you, or you are going to get a rash"

"Nojiko, stop it. Give me that fork"

"Awww! Mommy!"

"Nami this isn't a toy for you to play with"

"Why no mommy?"

"Because you can stick it in your eye or even cut yourself with the damn thing!"

"Excuse me? We are going to talk when we get home young lady"

This isn't looking good at all. Bad attitude equals sobbing and less sleep. Plus, angry parents and scolded siblings. Not to mention equally to two naughty girls who still need to use a diaper. At least this are the only ones we have to deal with at home.

According to mom and dad, the things that soul reapers go through last for a lot longer than ours. Puberty is also different for us. I am not a full blood Shinigami, but I do have some of those changes too.

"Stop touching me!"

"Nami, leave your sister alone"

"I din't do nothing mommy"

"It doesn't matter honey, just come sit next to me"

"Mom is getting late. Should we go home?"

"Are you working tomorrow?"

"I am"

"Yeah, I have to be there at seven actually"

"Sorry I'm late"

"Why did you even bother to come?"

"What's with the mood kid?"

"Stop calling me kid"

"Don't start Soifon please"

"Why is everyone in a bad mood today? Do you want me to go?"

"No, just sit, we are leaving when you are done eating"

"Sorry mom, but I'm not eating"

"Have you eaten already?"

"Sure, hey girls. Did you guys open my presents?"

"I got ball"

"I got doll"

"Did you guys like it?"

"Yeah!"

"No, me"

"Why not?"

"Scare of doll big sis"

"But why? There is nothing scary about it. I gave it to you to play with"

"Your grandma was watching a scary movie last night which by the way, it was about a evil doll. Maybe give her something else instead of just trying to convince her"

"Oh fine, but I don't have that much money anymore"

"I do"

"Yeah, I know, mom gives you five hundred every Sunday. We have to work it out ourselves"

"Don't you lie young lady, I give you double you know, but I guess you can complain to your father since he doesn't give you guys a coin"

"That's true, hey mom, did you get my text message?"

"Yeah, the one about your secret mission?"

"I leave tomorrow and come back until next week"

"The girls fell asleep. Should we be heading home?"

"Yeah, come on kids, we must go now"


	6. Putting a stop

**Putting a stop**

 _AJ'S POV_

Three years have passed and Rukia doesn't seem to be ending her bad attitude. Everyone here at home is starting to get annoyed. The one thing that I'm starting to get annoyed of is that she treats the two little girls like trash.

Byakuya told me to let her be until she stops with her rebellion. Well I don't see any progress and I really need to stop her or else she's going to do something stupid to her sisters. Minato not much since he is not much of a rebellious kid.

The good news about this afternoon is that the girls are playing outside with their oldest sister Satsuki. Ryuko is out on a date with her best friend I suppose. My naughty Rukia should be in her room otherwise I will be pissed off.

"Where is your daughter?"

"She's not upstairs?"

"Ryuko saw her coming down stairs. What are you doing honey?"

"That little piece of my heart left, and I didn't see her coming through. Don't worry if she doesn't come back before her curfew I am going to beat her little ass"

"Mommy, can I have something to eat? I'm hungry mommy"

"Do you want to eat a sandwich?"

"But we had that in the morning. Can you tell the maid to make me something to eat?"

"She's out doing some errands. Where is Nojiko, did she go to her room?"

"I don't know. Daddy can I sit on your lap?"

"Sorry Nami, I have to go to work. AJ tell the girls I love them, I will see you tonight"

"Why so late?"

"Renji call me for some emergency"

"Tell our daughter to come home early"

"Sure, thing honey"

Once he left the girls started running inside the house. Nojiko was hiding behind the curtains to scare Nami. Ryuko must be in her room since she shares the same room with naughty Rukia. Soifon and Satsuki share the same room and of course the two little ones.

"Mom we are getting in bed now. You should too."

"Good night girls. Ryuko don't turn off the light, I might need it when she gets home"

"You know, she still has ten minutes left"

"Go to bed kid"

It's been about an hour since the kids went to bed. That girl is nowhere to be seen. This time I won't hold back. I mean even Byakuya went to bed already. Everything but the front door is locked. If that girl decides to not come home, I am going to beat her up.

 _TWO HOURS LATER…_

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Is none of your damn business!"

"None of my damn business you say?"

' _SMACK!' "OWWW! Stop!" 'SMACK!'_

"I ask you a question and I want an answer"

"With my friends!"

' _SMACK!' 'SMACK!' "AAAHHHH! WAIT…! OOOOUUUCCHHHHH…!"_

"Lower your voice, let's go to my room, we have a long night tonight"

"Mom stop…I'm sorry mom, I won't do it again…"

"Get inside, I need to turn off the light for your sister"

 _RUKIA'S POV_

Mom looks pretty mad I know she's really going to give it to me. My butt is already on fire with the two smacks she gave me. The belt feels like if it's never been used before. I can hear her coming from my room. My body is getting tense with every step.

"You better get your little ass ready for this. Get in the shower"

"No!"

"No? Well I suppose we will have to do this the hard way. Choose!"

"I choose to get in bed"

"Fine by me"

' _SWAP!' 'SWAP!' 'SWAP!' 'SWAP!"_

"HEEEEYYYY…! OOOOOWWWW…! OKAY…! OKAY…! MOOOMMYYY…!"

"Don't you 'Mommy' me. Take off your clothes or I will do it myself"

"Okay…Just put your hand down please…"

"Rukia Kuchiki, I believe that everyone in this house is starting to get tired of your unruly behavior. This is going to stop. Don't try to hide them from me, you have no idea how worried I was, yet you don't think I do now do you?"

"No, I do mommy, I do…"

"Stop with the sobbing. Get in the shower kid"

"Okay mommy"

AJ'S POV

I might as well get inside with her. Seen her naked in the shower makes me wonder what she was doing while she was out. Two marked buttocks are always satisfying after a rebellious attitude from any of my kids.

"What did you do all day?"

"Just hang out with Ichigo and the rest. Why didn't Orihime go with you then?"

"She wasn't home when I left, I thought she was already there. Why didn't you call if you knew I wasn't home?"

"Your phone is on my pocket; did you leave it on purpose or did you forget it by any chance?"

"I forgot to take it, the only thing that I was thinking is-"

"Look Rukia, the next time you go out without permission I will beat your little ass until you learn how to be respectful. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am. Ouch…Mom…Owww…Don't hit me please…!"

"I can't really tell whether you are crying or not. Now hands on the wall and don't move them or else"

"Or else? What else can you do-OOOWWWW…! I'm sorry… I'm sorry…!"

"Rukia, I am so angry at you, you have no idea of the things I want to use on your naughty bottom. From today forth you can expect me to be behind your tail, just like you are crying right now, that's exactly how you are going to be tomorrow and the day after, and so on"

"AAAAHHH…! I'm soooorryy…! Mooommyyy…!"

"It's okay kid, I suppose I can stop and expect a better behavior tomorrow. Here let me wash your back ~ Well I suppose it's been a while since I had to spank you this much"

…

"Rukia? What time is it?"

"Sorry father is almost two in the morning. Mom said I should stay here- just to not bother Ryuko you know"

"My naughty daughter come here kid"

"Wait dad, here is the cream"

"Rukia put a shirt on honey"

"AJ, I haven't seen you this happy before, you had a lot of stress going on inside of you, our daughter's little butt is pretty red honey. Is she going to be okay?"

"That girl is made out of the same material as you. Now stop squeezing them or you are going to get them worse for her"

"Can I see?"

"Dad you check me out once a week. Today is not the day daddy…"

"Were you with Renji as well?"

"He join us late, he said he had to work with you in the afternoon. Did you see him off?"

"That boy is going to hear it from me, Rukia, I'm just glad you haven't done it, but do you touch yourself?"

"Daddy! Mommy tell dad to stop"

"He is just teasing you honey, Byakuya go back to sleep babe. Young lady you need to leave some space for me"

"Mommy! Put something on"

"Leave my wife alone, you look sexy my AJ. Do you want to do it tonight?"

"Ewww! Daddy you are grows!"

"Little girl get in bed little one"

What a creature we have in our bed, she has no shame. Legs are wide open; her bones are popping out like if she was doing it on purpose. Byakuya is facing the other way, this also gives me an idea. Since her little lady V is too young, I should lay between her legs.

How funny, she felt me, but she didn't moan or anything like it. Though she did get a quick shiver not knowing it was really me. Her eye open a little to see who it was. No I am not going to do anything inappropriate to her.

For goodness sake she's my little creature. My love and pride which I will always keep under my wings. The one which I can't be mad for long. Not to mention that she's just like me specially at this age. She is the one who makes things fun here in the house.

 _DURING BREAKFAST…_

"Ryuko, can you pass me the potatoes"

"Here grab the pancakes from the stove"

"Man, I am so tired, who else heard our little Rukia crying last night?"

"She got a spanking. Ha Ha"

"Yeah, mommy gave her bare bottom"

"Stop…!"

"Rukia honey, good morning. Have nice dreams?"

"Well, yeah but my legs are numb from all that weight I had between them last night"

"Eww…! Rukia had sex…"

"Shut up no I didn't"

"Nami! Sorry honey, I fell asleep and sorry if I accidently grab your tits. I usually grab your father's you know"

"Yeah thanks for letting me know after you did it"

"Mom slept between your legs? Wow that's funny I thought she only did it to me"

"At least I'm glad I'm not the only one"

"One time I wasn't feeling good I remember going to her room where she was reading her book. She told me to lay my head on her lap, without further notice she was holding a syringe ready to inserted inside my buttocks, I scream for like five seconds, then she was cuddling me and then the pain was gone"

"So, what? That's not what we were talking about"

"Your shots are due today"

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no, you can't do this!"

"Shut up little girl, come here"

"No, mommy I'm scare"

"I don't even have the syringe ready yet, come here little mama. Don't be scare, I know you hate needles, but today is the day little mama"

Funny fact about shot days, mom always lets me off the hook with a smack and a kiss on the lips. I promise her that today I will let her take my pants down and shot me on my bum do to some sickness I have for not eating enough fats.

My sisters got into a diet because they gain five pounds and their stomachs were growing, mom says that I need to gain some weight, my whole life I have been skinny bones for all I care, but being skinny also has a price.

"Want to go on a date with me?"

"A mother and daughter date? We haven't done it for quite a while mom"

"But before our date, you are going to let me give you those shots. I felt that young lady"

"Mom stop squeezing my buns, it kind of hurts specially after the strapping you gave me last night"

"Which by the way you should every night, I kind of enjoy it"

"Stop…! You guys are so mean"

"Hey, just yesterday she spank me for not taking the garbage can outside for the truck to get, that wasn't fun at all either"

"Yeah but I'm not teasing you about it. You guys are always making fun of me specially when mom gets me in front of you guys"

"We can't help it little sis, when mom spanks you, you look so cute, you also look like the baby we never saw. Now go with mom to the sofa, you know the position"

"This is going to be my first one down there, another reason why I haven't had sex"

"Oh, is that right?"

"No…Okay I'm sorry I said that, okay mommy I was kidding…!"

"I know honey, bend over little kid"

"AJ, my uniform!"

"IS IN THE LAUNDRY!"

"Wait is dad naked?"

"Nojiko?"

"Sorry mom"

"That's what I thought"

"Wow Nojiko, you are a pervert"

"Hey! Come here, you too Nojiko"

"Big sis…!"

"Those two are going to go through puberty, right?"

"Twelve I suppose, come here babe"

"Do we really have to do this? I mean can't we do it before bed time or even after our date is over? Please mom. I don't want to be uncomfortable when we eat our ice cream, or you know even lunch"

"Not happening little one, just relax and let me do this. Relax your little buttocks if you put them hard the needle is going to break. Satsuki get your dad please!"

 _AJ'S POV_

"Kay mom!"

"Are you going to ask him to grab me like he does with the rest?"

"Your brother is the oldest, yet he acts like a squirt when it comes to his shots. Your father still spanks him over his lap on his bare bottom. What makes you think you are more mature youngster?"

"Okay fine, but mom please don't ask dad to do it"

"Kids don't get to choose what their parents do, now come here little girl"

"Stop calling me little dad"

"Rukia, bend on your father's lap"

"Mommy…! Mommy…! MOOOMMMYYY…!"

"Guys stop crying on my ear please. Satsuki take the girls with you"

"Mom that needle is big, I don't want it"

"Sometimes even we have to do the things that freak us out, but when it comes to your mother Rukia, it is exactly what you want, look daughter just relax and before you know it, mom is going to be hugging you and kissing you on your cute little cheeks"

"Ouch"

"All done my love"

"All of them?"

"Yep, you were distracted, and I just put it in, you know"

"Ow, it hurts when I bend"

"Come then, let me rub it off for you"

"Mom, my stomach hurts"

"Was it breakfast honey?"

"No, my period mom"

"Come babe, I will make you some tea"

Funny story our maid is out on vacations, but then so I'm I the kids are always keeping me busy I kind of regret it now, she's better at cooking and stuff. Not to mention that the kids are in summer break, little miss Rukia here is enjoying her vacations.

"Aaawww… my little buttocks are so cute, you are so skinny my love, I'm going to give you more fats young lady"

"Mom sometimes I think of you as a pervert you know"

"When I was five, my mother stick her finger on my vagina. Do you have any idea how much it hurts at that age?"

"Well dad stick his penis inside of you and got you pregnant of must of all of us. That sure makes you a pervert"

"Soifon, when did you wake up?"

"I don't know mom, is there anything sweet? I am dying of thirst"

"Here did you get drunk? I see those eyes and your shirt smells like-"

"Go get in the shower Soifon, and once you are done you and I will have a long talk"

"But mom, I was with Yoruichi the whole time"

"Yeah, she call me, she also told me that you got yelled at for missing work, for that you are getting it on your bare bottom, so go upstairs and get them clean up. You have dry poop on your panties"

"At least is not on my ass mom"

 _AJ THROWS A PILLOW…_

"Hey, watch it!"

"Isn't that weird? I mean the kids all grown up and soon we will become grandparents and I think that's weird"

"How about another one?"

"You mean it? What about Nami and Nojiko?"

"Hey! Stop!"

"Sorry honey we got carried away"

"We need to make sure we are ready for it, plus what if it's a girl, we are going to have to buy new clothes. Your sister gave us boy clothes when you were pregnant of Rukia"

"Isn't that crazy? I mean we all thought it was going to be a boy"

"OUCH! Mom stop squeezing it"

"Come on honey, go get ready. We leave in twenty minutes"

 _ON THE MALL…_

"Did you know that Ichigo comes from a medical family too?"

"Ishin and I used to be friends, perhaps he had a crush on me. Your father and him made a deal on who was going to ask me out first, I rejected them both, but then he found someone else and Byakuya thought it was okay for us to go on a date"

"When I was staying in their house he used to treat me like his own daughter. He probably recognize me since he was always so nice. He never ask me about you or dad. Did you ever do anything with him?"

"He was my friend I mean it was four of us, Sala, Byakuya, Ishin, and me. We always used to teas him with my sister, they actually had an adventure together, but no not me. What about you?"

"At first I used to hate him for being stronger than me. Renji even lose to him a lot of times, but if I was honest with you. I think that Renji is the one I'm attracted to. Plus, we know each other from childhood. Don't you think is for the best to ignore Ichigo's proposal?"

"Have you had sex with him?"

"Just a kiss but that's because he got horny, though he did touch my butt and I kind of wanted him to touch me more. Renji came and we stop, sorry I didn't tell you and yes I change my underwear before you saw me"

"No, I did see you change even though I was worried I just had to keep quiet. Satsuki had sex with her boyfriend, your father was so angry that he grab the whip and hit her with enough force. He told me to stay put or else he was going to do the same to me for being irresponsible"

"What did you care for more?"

"Your sister of course, but he made it hard for me"

"So, is that why you didn't say anything when you had a chance?"

"I punish you for that, do you remember when I got you on the shower with my hair brush?"

"Stop-! When you remind me, the pain comes back. Now I know why you got me dancing on the shower"

"How about you tell me how school is going. The last time we talked about it was when you first started school"

"College is bad mom, I almost didn't get my credits. The teachers are a lot different than in high school. Did Ryuko tell you that she didn't want to take those classes?"

"I suppose she told you"

"Sorry I'm no snitch"

"It's okay honey once I show her my cane she will speak up"

"Excuse me ma'am I just happen to recognize that girl. Yesterday my little sister was robbed by some delinquents and this girl was one of them"

"What was it?"

"Phone, money, and weed"

"Come here~"

"No mommy stop~ I swear it wasn't me!"

"Then who was it?"

"There is some bad teenagers that has the same hair cut like me but it wasn't me. I promise it wasn't me"

"Sorry sir are you sure you know the kids?"

"One of them looks just like her"

"But I swear is not me mama"

"Don't worry about it, I will see what I can do. Did you contact the police already?"

"They said that those kids don't exist in this world, that they might be a ghost or something like that"

"Rukia, I need you to call Soifon and your father. I am so sorry about this, but we will see if we can help"

"They are on their way here"

"Turn yourself, I really need to find out what's going on in this town"

"Do you have relatives that look like me and you?"

"No. Here you feel that?"

"Is a soul reaper. I think I might have an idea"

I have this strange feeling. Somehow, I feel like I know this presence, but it also looks like it's trying to hide it from anyone like us. Who can this person or soul be? Soifon got a text message from me to where she needs to stand. Byakuya and I will meet to look for it together.

Little Rukia went to get Ichigo and the rest to take care of the city from the hollows that might be attacking. This is getting crazy, flying on top of buildings and streets makes me notice of all the people who are looking for their belongings.

The sense is starting to fade away that can be a problem for us. Byakuya sense something and run off to check it out. I'm on my own, and near my youngster. I wonder what she's doing the others don't seem to be around.

"Hey!"

"Mom, I was just chasing a hollow"

"Have you seen anything rather than a hollow?"

"The man was right mom, it's a she and she does looks a lot like me"

"Straight to the point kid"

"I saw her mom, its her. Hisana is the one doing it"

"That you saw what!?"

"You don't believe me, mom?"

"No is just that she's death"

"You wanted me to be death, now didn't you… mother?"

"What the heck… So it really is you… Explain what's going on!"

"Didn't Yoruichi tell you? Well I'm not surprise knowing that you didn't actually care what happen to me"

"Shut up and answer my question!"

"Mom calm down"

"Grandma Tsunade came out with this Jutsu to bring death people back to life. I was her second experiment in which she was successful on. She didn't tell you because of some changes that came back along with me, but I guess now you know"

"Are you freaking kidding me? How did she do something like that if I was there when they bury you on the cemetery"

"No mother, you weren't they actually didn't make a grave for me at all. It was your stupidity that make me change to who I am now. Try to remember what you said when you saw me bleeding with pain. You might as well tell yourself to burn in hell"

"This is not going to be like this anymore, you either tell me what the hell you are talking about or I might as well just drag you home and deal with you the way I deal with the rest of your sisters"

"As if you could. Why don't you call your mother and ask her what happen. Oh, and don't get your hopes up because I am not coming home with a scum like you"

' _SMACK'_

"Don't you ever call me names, is that clear?"

"Oh, I can't believe you just did that, now I hate you even more"

"You want another one?"

"Mom, I think you should calm down"

"Yeah calm down your dog, leash it for ones"

"That's it! You are coming with us"

 _RUKIA'S POV_

Mom looks so angry but confuse at the same time. I can only imagine that This is hard for her as much as it is for Hisana. I just wish my grandma wasn't much of a bother for all of us. I just hope that she doesn't make my parents angry.

"Hey! Keep walking!"

"Shut the heck up!"

' _SMACK' 'SMACK'_

"You tell me if you want more"

"I'm not lesbian"

"Not that it matters since you were the first one to come out of my vagina ripping it off for almost one hour"

"You said thirty minutes, plus why fuck if you hate to have kids!"

' _SMACK' 'SMACK' 'SMACK'_

"What the F*** woman!"

At some point I was thinking that probably they will get along on the way, but things are looking bad. Mom is dragging my sister by the hair I just hope she reconsiders on pulling her by the ear at least.

"What is this?"

"Mind your own business Byakuya"

"That is not a proper name for your father, lets see if the belt doesn't remind you on how you should behave in front of us"

"Stop! Byakuya don't do this!"

"AJ, you hold her down this time, I think is time for me to step up my game too. Hisana Kuchiki I am going to make you scream with this belt, and I hope you learn because if you don't I will give you what I give your brother when he misbehaves"

"For what reason? I don't even belong to this family anymore, I already died why are you trying to discipline my ass when I'm a grown up too!"

"No, no you are not. You are just a spoil brat with so much of an attitude and I am your father who is going to deal with you and that pretty butt of yours"

"Girls sit down and stop fighting you two"

"Sorry mommy"

Siblings are something I suppose, Minato, Satsuki, Ryuko, Nami, and Nojiko are all sitting on the couch watching as our oldest sister's bottom is turning from red to purple. During this past years I've learn that answering back to either of them is bad news.

"Hey! Rukia, go get me the switch and you know which one I'm talking about. Now go!"

"Run child"

"Owww! Mommy stop slapping my butt"

The minute she sees my behind she just can't keep her hands to herself, mother can be the kind of mother everyone wishes to have at home, I mean just a little scratch is enough to get her in a good mood with you, there is no way that mom will change that for any of us.

"Here mommy"

"OOOOWWWW! NOOOO MOOOOOREEE PLEEEAASSEEE!"

"Beg little girl, but ten more until I'm done"

"NOOOO DAAADDDYYY! I'M SOOORRRYYYY! I'M SOOO-OORRYY DADDY!"

 _AFTER TEN…_

"I want you to listen to your mother, she's getting you in the shower, just one complain give me just one complain and we will go back to this switch on your wet bottom"

"Okay daddy"

"Do you want me to rub you for a while?"

"Yes mommy"

"Checkout time, Satsuki you go first"

"Period dad"

"Bring me the wipes then"

"Mommy! Tell papa to stop!"

"Rukia, this isn't the first time your dad cleans you down there"

"My butthole mama, it hurt when he put his finger inside"

"Sorry honey but I ask him to for some health examination, plus tomorrow you kids get physical examination"

"I have to work tomorrow mom, I don't think I will be able to make it"

"You know son, avoiding it is not an option

"Promise daddy"

"Come here my little one"

"I'm so sorry mommy! I didn't want you to see me like this!"

"Hey, no one is blaming you for your attitude, come let's take a shower"

…

"Rukia, come here baby girl"

"What is it dad?"

"Just your regular checkup"

"Ouch! I behave today, there was no reason for that one"

"True, but in many cases, you are suddenly a bad kid most of the time, spread your legs for me to see"

"Hey dad, if mom told us that my hymen exploded when I fell on that wall, so why keep checking me if there is no proof?"

"A hymen doesn't usually prove that you are still a lady, but you know we as parents know the best for our kids, and you are one of them"

"That's weird how you and mom treat us, but lets just finish this up then I can go to sleep"

"Listen Rukia, tomorrow you can start going back to work as a soul reaper, your mother ask me to tell you personally, so don't worry about her"

"Thanks dad but mom didn't tell me, so until she says it to me I'm not going to go back"

"RUKIA! BED TIME! COME ON KID!"

"GOING MOM! Why are you turning on the TV? Isn't it time for you to get in bed too?"

"Mother called you not me honey, now go before she comes to get you"

"Good night dad, see you tomorrow morning"

"A kiss on my lips from my little girl? Come on tell me what it is"

"Mom told me that I can't go out for the rest of the month, not after what happen last night. I promise Renji to go on a date with him, but I'm grounded. Can you tell him that I won't make it for me please?"

"Your mother is here to get you, now go on and don't worry about him this is not the first time that you keep him waiting"

"So you had a date in which you didn't tell me or even try to ask if I was going to let you go?"

"You weren't going to let me go anyways!"

"Lower your voice,"

"Mommy… stop hitting me"

"Then you better stop with the attitude, come on get in bed and take off your clothes before you do that"

"Hey mom? Where is she going to stay? I mean if you want I can let her sleep here"

"No babe, don't worry about it, Minato will share his room with her, I already told him to get the other bed ready"

"Aren't they too old and opposite sex to be sleeping in the same room?"

"No they are both siblings and Hisana is still the oldest. Your brother will not do anything to her unless she does something to him to provoke him"

"Like – "

"Time for bed young lady, see you tomorrow morning, don't do anything you will regret tomorrow"

"Ryuko wouldn't lie to you anyways and after what I got today I think I know better mom"

"Yes honey I thought so too. Don't make me get you again, is that clear?"

"Kay mommy"

"Good night babe, sleep well"


	7. Minato's rebellions

**Showing a sign of respect**

 _AJ'S POV_

Sometimes I wish I could get into my kids head to know what they are thinking, feeling, or even want. My son is the type of boy which is full of feelings and hatred at the same time. He is hard with himself, but I don't want to ask why.

So many years have passed, I raise him and now he's become a man who wonders why he's still living under our care and protection. One thing that I've told him is that he is not the oldest anymore. Hisana is always going to be my oldest no matter what.

"Is your brother awake?"

"He went to the bathroom, are we the only ones awake?"

"Soifon left ten minutes ago, Satsuki is not working until later. Ryuko is off today, and Rukia is asleep with Orihime. Nami and Nojiko are in their room with their phones"

"Well your son is in the room now, go talk to him if you want"

"Hey, come here"

"Mother is too early in the morning, but what is it? Ouch, okay mom. I get it"

"Then get in the shower and don't give me that attitude, is been over a year since we found you. You should know better"

"Yes ma'am, now if you will excuse me I will go and do as you commanded mother"

"Go on then"

"Controlling her is starting to be easier. The girls are still in bed?"

"Rukia was awake all night, she was feeling awful about what happen with Renji. Orihime tried to calm her down but is not that easy to get over it. Byakuya our daughter was in love with that boy. There is nothing that will just take away her pain in a blink of an eye you know"

"AJ, you worry too much about our kids. Do you remember when Isshin was truly in love with you? Well that time when you broke his heart he was always crying and he even tried to kill himself-"

"Byakuya are you saying my daughter is going to try to kill herself?"

"No AJ, all I'm saying that just like he got over it she will too. Just be her mom and I will be her dad, and together we are going to help her get over him"

"That boy cheated on her for big boobs, just because our daughter didn't want to have sex with him he ended their relationship. I don't want him anywhere near my daughter. Is that clear?"

"Is there something to eat? I'm hungry people!"

"Minato that is not a proper way to come out of your room, now go and put some pants on. Your banana is hanging"

"Nothing new dad"

"Satsuki, where are you going?"

"Just going to see a friend to say happy birthday. Can I go mom?"

"Just be careful kid. Do you have cash?"

"Yes mom. Oh and Ryuko is awake, she is in the backyard training the dog"

"Ichigo is here to pick me up, I'm leaving mom, see you tonight"

"Well alright then, take care you two"

"Can you take the girls, I want to keep Rukia in a quiet place until she calms down"

"Yeah, just don't let those two get into you either"

"I know honey, I will go check on her now"

 _Rukia lays on her bed crying with a broken heart…_

"You really need to stop thinking about it. What that boy did to you shows who he really is. Now get up I'm giving you a bath right now"

"No, I don't want to take one"

"Whether you want to or not, I'm still getting you naked into the bathtub"

"No-mom!"

"Obeying is always going to be your daily chore, now obey me or else"

"Mommy can you please do it?"

 _HISANA'S POV_

Usually when mom gets angry she grabs a belt and starts hitting us with it. The sound of her bare hand and my little sister's bottom is something new. Just the two youngsters get the hand as a punishment, the rest we get it as a sign of mom's good mood.

"What are you doing? Are you writing again?"

"Yeah, sometimes I get bored and start writing on the things that happen in this house. Now read on and all you will see is how many times we all get punished in one day. You in the other hand usually get off the hook with mom, it almost looks like you are the favorite one"

"Hisana is not like that and you know that. Mom and dad get mad at me sometimes too you know. They just never like to yell at me in front of any of you. Just so you know, they use that special switch on me which hurts a lot"

"They do? I thought they didn't like to use it on any of us"

"When it comes to papa he doesn't give a crap. Just because I was born as a boy he thinks that he needs to be harsher on me. To be honest I'm afraid of papa, I know that mama can be harsh with you guys too but she's actually not, and I know she doesn't go all the way"

"Says the guy who was running away from her belt"

"Well I never said she wasn't scary. I mean she is mean at times, but she's not that bad"

"Kids down stairs for breakfast"

"Hey mom, how is Rukia doing?"

"Ask her yourself honey, the only way to truly know is to see for yourself"

"You are repeating yourself mom"

 _AJ'S POV_

Time comes and goes then before you know it, the children that you gave birth to are all growing up and making their decisions on their own. Rukia is an example of it, the rest are okay because they don't fall in love that easily.

Satsuki is one of those who can be dating a guy one day and the next with another without a problem. But my little one is not like any of them or us for that matter. One day she will learn to be strong through her feelings and get over them no matter what.

"Holly crap! Minato go put on some pants son."

"Is not the first-time granny, is that plate for me?"

"No, go put something on son. Your penis keeps getting bigger each time you have sex with that girl you are dating"

"Stop talking as if you knew me! You don't know grandma, I haven't been able to stick it in her because I can hurt her deeply, I wish any of you would understand my problem instead of judging me!"

"Minato calm down son. No one is judging the size of your penis. I made the appointment to run some tests, so don't be angry son"

"Shut up mom! You are the last person I want to talk this about"

"Excuse me?"

"Hey! Apologize to your mother right now!"

"Hell no! I am not taking your bullshit anymore, I'm leaving the house, even if it means living on the streets!"

"Shut up Minato!"

"Dad stop, daddy please leave him alone!"

"Hisana don't interfere with your father, sit down and eat your breakfast"

"But is not fair that we always get beat up because of a little rebellion"

"Rukia honey come eat with us. I don't have time to deal with this. Tell that to your father. I have nothing to do with this"

"You say that because Rukia is your favorite. Like bullshit"

 _AJ slaps Hisana a cross the face…_

"If you are done then go to your room and don't come out until I say so"

"Having a hard time? Those kids are smarter than us don't you think?"

"Having her around is a relief but dealing with them both is not as easy as I had hoped. So what brings you here sis?"

"Now that my kids graduated from school and stuff, the house is quiet and lonely. Ange and Salia are out of town visiting their grandma. So I've decided to have another baby in which my husband already put inside my womb"

"That's good news. How long have you been pregnant?"

"A week, but my girls don't know that yet. Have you seen mom? I need a shot, dad gave me a cup of tea yesterday and ever since my stomach started hurting a lot"

"How is Kenma doing? Does he know that you are having another baby?"

"Don't worry about it, he knows I didn't drink anything and he definitely didn't use a condom either. Now the question is, when are you getting another one in your belly sis?"

"Byakuya needs more time before we lay again. I mean not that we haven't but with that matter in mind. Right now our hands are tight with this teenage girls having to flap their wings. Rukia broke up with Renji after he cheated on her. It won't be long for Minato and Hisana to get out of the nest either"

"I hear you sis, when Jill moved in with her boyfriend I felt as if a piece of my life had been ripped out. When you see your little ones who are more independent, it is as if you saw yourself when you made the same decision, and it is not like you can stop them because they are already mature in heart"

"Look at you, you sound like a grandma, but I know what you mean, my son already wants to go out on his own, although we know that he cannot do it by himself. Hisana might have a better chance on being on her own, but she is not wanting that until I stop having children forever"

"That can be a tricky decision for us reapers. Kenma is making the decision to become a reaper too. Soon I will be stabbing him with my blade to give him that ability"

"Did you ask mom for permission?"

"As soon as I see her yeah, I already ask dad and he said if he feels ready than I can anytime he wants. You are lucky your man is one of them already"

"Mom, can we talk?"

"Say hi to your aunt Minato, show a little bit of respect for your family"

"Is good to see you auntie Sala"

"I'm happy to see you too son. What happen? Your papa punish you for something naughty or just bad?"

"He got angry at me for yelling at mama and disrespecting her. Mama Tsunade is in her room if you want to talk to her"

"Come here son, I need you to tell me why you are being so mean to everyone"

"My genitals are still growing, they take it as a joke but is not funny to me because my girlfriend said I was still immature. Mom made an appointment to see how long it will take for it to mature"

"Perhaps she call me and told me a little bit of what's going on. AJ, can I use your office to check him, also if you have something to measure I will appreciate it"

"Go ahead, I will leave you to it, I'm going to take Rukia out"

"She seems down lately, I saw her wondering around yesterday around the neighborhood. That girl was stinky that a bunch of hollows were coming after her"

"Byakuya took care of that, he put her into a fighting mood which drain her from her powers. Well I'm going to get ready, take care of my son's penis for me"

"Have fun make sure to take her somewhere safe"

 _Later that night…_

"There is nothing to worry about your penis, the problem here is that you are getting taller which is making it grow at the same time, in any case until you stop growing your thing will keep doing the same, stop drinking too much milk, you are growing too fast"

"Thanks auntie Sala"

"Son call your sister, tell her that dinner is served. Get your grandma as well, your aunt needs to talk to her"

"Yes mama"

"Did she get distracted at least?"

"Somehow I think. The aquarium was okay, but she didn't smile a single time, I just wish I knew what she was thinking"

"Sleep by her side, that's what mom used to do with us. Do you remember when Xenovia tried to kill herself because of her ex? Well I remember that mom put everyone aside and help her get over it. You should try to do the same thing, talk to Byakuya to help you out"

"I think you are right. Ryuko, where is your sister?"

"She ask me to leave her alone, she's out"

"I'm going after her. Call Satsuki and Orihime, tell them to get home. Your father should be here any minute"

"Okay mom"

 _In the forest on the top of a cliff…_

"The view is nice from up here. Do you like what you see?"

"A lion cub got separated from his parents after a zebra stampede. Renji and I used to come here after a long day. Now it's just me remembering about the happy moments. Have you ever been heartbroken?"

"When I was younger, your father and I got into this big fight in which we parted ways. Your father became something special to me, I wasn't myself. At the time I already had Hisana and Minato. When I called my parents for advice, mom told me to think things through and find a solution to our problem.

"I had to do it for you guys, but you still have a chance to meet new boys Rukia. Don't get yourself down because of some adventure you had with Renji. That boy is going to feel the same way you are once he sees that you moved on, but if he tries to come back, ask yourself if you want to be with someone like that"

"Hey mom? Why did you and dad got into a fight?"

"Your grandma wanted us to have the house for ourselves. We were renting a small room for the three of us. Your grandpa was angry at your father and didn't want him close to his family. What made me angry is that we finally got a chance to get better and he threw it all away. Back then he didn't think of anyone but himself"

"But you always say that he's been nice from the beginning"

"Well I wasn't always nice either. You should know that your mother is a badass"

"Mommy! That's great to know"

"Come here my naughty girl"

"Thank you for being here mommy. I promise I be more open to you"

"Anytime baby girl. Want to go home or you want to stay here and cuddle till you fall asleep?"

"Cuddle sounds great mommy"

 _Ten minutes later…_

The weather is very fresh lately, it looks like summer is starting to come to an end. The kids must be very proud. The sun heat is supper intense in Karakura town. The pool is not going to be open for quite a while since the filter stopped and we haven't fix it

 _Her phone rings…_

" _Hello?"_

" _AJ, where are you? Is everything okay? Rukia, is she with you?"_

" _Byakuya we are fine, Rukia is asleep. Are the kids in bed? How is Minato?"_

" _The kids are fine, I put the girls into bed and Minato is in his room crying from the good night spanking I gave him. Hurry home, I want to see my baby"_

" _See you soon babe"_

My husband hasn't been able to sleep ever since our daughter started acting so heartbroken. Hisana is going back to herself, her heart is growing soft since that time we found her. She is starting to care more about her sisters and her brother.

Nami and Nojiko are well behave girls, I'm starting to think I can get a break from the kids. Three more months and my retirement will be due. Mother is going to be on a long vacation with my father on an island far away from us too.

I want to send Satsuki and Ryuko on a cruise next month. Hisana and Minato on a camping trip. Soifon is too busy so she's out of my list. Nami and Nojiko, Xenovia wants me to send them to her for a few weeks. That will leave Soifon and Rukia at home.

Christmas is approaching which means that I need to send them before December. My whole family is going to gather in my house, but I also need to empty the rest of the rooms for my sisters who are coming from another state.

Rukia can help as well as Hisana who is not allowed to go out on her own until she proves to me that she can be good to others and that she can be useful to society. Not to mention that she's going to start working when her punishment is over.

There is no effortless way for her now that she's back. So far Satsuki and Ryuko have been the good example for my little ones. Minato didn't want to keep studying but he still has a career that brings money into his pocket.

"Mom you are home"

"Soifon, did you barely get here?"

"Came out late, but is there something to eat? I'm hungry"

"I made a soup and rice if you want some"

"Nasty, I'm going to bed. Good night mom"

"Hey! Come here!"

"Fine!"

 _AJ smacks her as she walks away…_

"Don't forget to put it away when you are done"

"Okay mom"

 _In the mean time in her room…_

"Dad that's not right"

"What are you guys doing? I thought you said the kids were in bed"

"Hisana couldn't sleep, so we are reading this book of yours to see if she gets tired"

"Is everything okay kiddo?"

"My head was hurting ever since you left. I drink a pill but it didn't do anything to me until now. How is my sister doing?"

"Rukia will be okay. I just hope that Renji doesn't want to come to her now that she's forgetting everything about their relationship"

"As long as she's happy. Minato wanted to see you before going to bed"

"Alright then. I will see how he is doing"

 _In Minato's room…_

"Hisana told me you were waiting for me. Are you okay son?"

"Yeah, mama I just wanted to say how sorry I am for talking to you the way I did this morning. Papa wasn't happy about it either. I wasn't feeling well either, but I know I have no excuse. Mama how can I make it out to you?"

"Like the son that you are to me, I forgive you Minato. Being a mother is not easy to understand you guys, but I want you to know that I'm trying. While I was gone I kept thinking that you are not that different from a reaper, so I came to a decision

"I want you to travel to Konoha Village where you will meet your grandpa, he agreed to give you a roof to stay and then you are going to work for him as a Ninja. A man named Jiraiya will meet you on the train station. He is going to be in charge to train you and help you grow the way you should"

"When do I leave?"

"Here, this scroll will help you reach Jiraiya and when you are ready to send it"

"In any words you are letting me choose when I leave? Can I still come for Christmas?"

"Of course. Sending you away doesn't mean you are going to be left out, in the contrary I will love for you to come back to us and get together. I think I'm looking forward to hear what kinds of adventures you go into in the future"

"Tomorrow we will let the girls know that I'm going to leave for good"

"Alright then, for now just try to rest and I will gather the kids tomorrow morning"

"Good night mama. I feel better now"

"That's good to know son. Good night love"

 _Back in her room"_

"I'm going to take Hisana to her room, then we can talk about our son"

"Go then"

…

"Your son looks calmer than before. How did it go?"

"Byakuya, I'm sending him to Konoha with my grandpa, so far that's the only option for him to meet people like him. I know this is going to be hard for us, but it's for his own good"

"Every decision you make is always to help them get better. Did he agree to go?"

"He ask me to help him, so I did. Mom told me to send him two years ago and I didn't agree with her because is not easy for me to let them go, but after this morning I realize that our kids need to be with people that are like them"

"I'm glad you can help him"

 _The next morning…_

"Mom, why did you call us all here?"

"Girls, there is something I need to tell you something. I have decided to leave to live with grandpa on Konoha village. A week from now I will leave to a new place where I will meet people like me. As you all may already know, lately I haven't felt like myself and we think that I must do this or else I will never know where my place really is"

"I'm going too"

"Satsuki what are you talking about?"

"Mom, I haven't been honest with you either, but lately I just don't feel like this is a place where I want to be, and I'm sorry but if he can go then so can I"

"You have my permission"

"Well if your father says you can go then you have my permission as well"

"Really mom? You mean it?"

"I don't have a reason to stop you. You have proved to me that you are capable of doing things beyond my imagination, plus it will be a relief if your brother had some company"

"What do you think Minato, is it okay if I come along?"

"Are you kidding? Of course, is okay, but are you sure you are ready to leave everything behind to start a new life?"

"There is nothing much I've done here, so far is all about work and stuff. I have a long life which means I still can try new things and maybe I will meet my soul mate"

"Hey, that you are not allowed"

"HAHA…! Okay mommy"

"We love you kids. There is something we want to make sure you all know. Years have passed by so fast, and every time you kids look more grown and mature. The fact that we are strict doesn't mean that you kids can't make decisions of your own.

"When we were younger we made our own decisions too, some weren't good but bad either. You girls are beautiful which means that soon a guy will come looking for my blessing and when that time comes, I will be willing to let go of your hand"

"Awww…! Daddy…!"

"Byakuya you are a good daddy"

"Can we too daddy?"

"No you get a spanking on bare bottom if you bring in here a boyfriend"

"Aw…! Not fair daddy"

"Breakfast kids. Minato pants"

"I know mom"

"Hisana panties child!"

"Mom you are so loud"

"What is it with these kids?"

"Sleeping naked makes us feel normal walking nude in the house"

"When it comes to you naughty girl I will rather have you fully"

"Mama you are a pervert mommy"

"Young lady, what do you want me to make you for breakfast today?"

"Pancakes with butter and chocolate cake for dessert"

"Too much chocolate is bad for your health, you need to eat healthy"

"But dad that only applies to my siblings because they gain weight, but I don't so need to eat more fats"

"Come here Rukia"

"Yes dad?"

 _Byakuya lifts up her shirt pulling down her shorts…_

"What is that?"

"An enema to clean you from inside. Now don't move"

"Ugh! These buttocks are so cute. I'm going to melt!"

"AJ don't move my child"

"Ow! I don't like it…!"

"Eww! You show off"

"Soifon don't teas her"

"Look who is talking!"

"Girls stop arguing!"

"Well at least mine is not so small"

"Because you are older!"

"We are almost the same height and weight. Don't talk big kid"

"You are a kid too!"

"Not really! I'm a grown up!"

"Rukia and Soifon. That's enough you two. Rukia stop moving and face down. Soifon you start helping your mother"

"Why me?"

"Hey! Don't make me do you know what"

"Do what?"

"She grabs my ass and squeeze it harder. One time she stick her finger in my butthole"

"Mom you are a pervert"

"I did it to you too. Which reminds me that you had poop and I had to take it out"

"Not my fault I couldn't shit that day"

"Soifon!"

"Okay mommy, I'm sorry"

"Yeah now I'm your mommy"

"When it comes to you mama we just can't help it"

"Oh yeah? Well your father should be in my position not me. Mommy is supposed to be the comforter not the monster"

"Too bad mommy"

"Hisana wash your hands and start setting up the table"

"Mommy now that you are going to retire are you going to fire the maid?"

"She got pregnant I think, and she ask me to give her a time off until she has her baby"

"Lame mom, now you are going to be our maid"

"Soifon!"

"I love you mommy"

"Ouch dad!"

"Then stop moving"

"I didn't though, you moved your leg!"

"Almost done?"

"Just let me clean the waste and I will let you grab her"

"Are you working today?"

"The head Captain ask me to turn in a report of all the criminals I have in my possession, but I haven't started it"

"Wow dad later don't ask why we are so irresponsible"

"Is different kid, you guys keep us busy, and now that your brother and sister are getting ready to leave we need to pack their bags and buy their train ticket at hand, plus AJ can't do it all by herself so I need to help her"

"No thanks, my stomach feels grumpy today, I'm going back to bed"

"Are you sick honey?"

"Last night I went to bed with a full belly, I'm just getting the late symptoms"

"Go to the bathroom, you must take out the food from yesterday"

"That's nasty mom"

"But its true honey. Rukia stop sticking your buggers under the table"

"Soifon does it too mom"

"Yeah but Hisana and Minato started doing it first"

"If I see Nami and Nojiko doing it, you four are really going to get it"

"But mommy"

"No, get a towel and the sprite, clean everything under the table. Soifon you go to your room and rest"

"Wait why?"

"Rukia she's sick and I don't want her to feel worse"

"Can I be sick too mama?"

"No, hurry and do what I told you to do"

"Fine"

"And you two idiots better stop teaching your siblings bad habits or else"

"Ouch mama!"

"Mommy we are sorry!"

"Better be"

"You two need to start behaving like the older siblings you are. The youngsters follow your footsteps and once they see you doing something, they start doing it as well"

"Okay daddy, we get it"

"I sure hope so"


	8. Rukia's Christmas eve part 1

**Rukia's bad Christmas Eve**

 _AJ'S POV_

In two days Christmas is going to be here. It started snowing a week ago and it's getting harder to move around. This year we are having a colder evening and the kids want to make snow mans for Christmas Eve.

"Hey mom Nami and Nojiko are on the backyard without a jacket on or pants"

"Those idiots. Get me the belt, I'm going to get their bare bottoms"

"Are you really going to do that?"

"Watch me"

"Okay then"

 _On the backyard…_

"What the hell are you two doing!"

"Mommy…!"

"Nami dare me to come out here naked"

"And who the hell said you need to listen to Nami?"

"Ouch! Owwwiee! Oooowwwiiiiee! Mommy…!"

"Mommy, mommy, I won't do it again. I promise mommy…!"

"That's right you two"

"Mommy…! It hurts! It hurts mommy…!"

"I'm glad. Get in the shower and put something appropriate for the weather"

"Since when do they get the belt?"

"Ever since today kid. Where is Ryuko?"

"She went to work early, I think her manager was going to be out for the week and she was going to cover for her"

"Do you know why she didn't tell me?"

"No, she looked mad this morning. I didn't want her to get angrier"

"Tell me when she gets home, I'm going to give those two a shot"

"Well I sure don't want to hear that; can I go out?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, but I just want to go walk around the park probably"

"Call your sister to go with you. Tell me before you leave"

"Which one?"

"Soifon, she didn't went to work today, Hisana is busy doing her chores"

"Fine then"

 _In her bedroom…_

"Nami come here honey"

"Why mommy?"

"Just come here, Nojiko put a sweater on"

"What is that mommy?"

"An injection"

"Soifon! You brat!"

"She asked mom"

"You didn't have to tell her"

"No, I don't want it!"

"And I don't care!"

"Owie! Owie! It hurts mommy"

"Really?"

"Liar!"

"It did!"

"Shut up kid. Nojiko your turn!"

"You don't have to yell mommy"

"Then stop hiding your buttocks, come here"

"Let me grab her mommy"

"Alright then"

"But I want to do it! Let go"

"I'm not letting you go, now come here"

"Let her go Soifon, she's a big girl"

"Fine then. We just came to say bye mom"

"Take care you two"

"Mommy I want to go too"

"You just got out of the shower, you can't go outside"

"I don't like you mommy!"

"Quiet!"

"I wanted to go too mommy"

"Yeah we should all go, Hisana wants the house for herself"

"Sorry honey but the girls are going to get sick if I take them out like that"

"What were the injections for?"

"So that they don't get an infection, but it won't work if I take them out"

"Fine, we are going"

"Sorry guys, maybe next time. Girls get in bed for some nap time"

"Nap? We are big girls mama"

"Really? It doesn't look like it"

"Okay mommy"

"Stop touching your lady V"

"Mommy I like it"

"Go to sleep kid"

"Mommy big sister Hisana does this look"

 _Nami starts touching herself…_

"Hey! Stop that! You don't do what your older sisters do. Go to sleep"

"But mommy why does she do it?"

"You shouldn't know kid"

"Why not mommy?"

"Nami too many questions are not good"

"Can you at least tell me if it's bad?"

"When you do it your lady V starts hurting a lot and it will make you cry"

"Does big sister Hisana cry too?"

"I'm going to talk to her while you nap, for now go to sleep"

"Okay mommy"

The best way to explain how these girls know what Hisana does in her room is because she's not allowed to close her door. I know I'm a little bit strict with her, but I have to do it for safety purposes. Byakuya checks on her ones in a while too.

Now that my son and daughter moved out we have two beds empty. Hisana and Soifon have a room for themselves now. Here I was thinking to put them together, but my kids have different opinions. For starters Soifon wanted the space to exercise while she was in her room.

Hisana didn't want to share because of her privacy and stuff. Well it didn't work out so well for her. Here is the reason why. I usually don't check their rooms because I like to trust them but when I decided to, Hisana had holes in the wall and I hadn't notice.

A lot of clothes were under the bed and the drawers were empty due to the little clothes she had clean. Every month I take her to the super market to buy the things that she needs. I allow her to keep a small fridge in her room, I'm about to take it away from her as well.

Even though I'm trying to give her a second chance to start being cleaner. I think is about time to start asking her about the great example she's giving the two rascals. She's in her room picking up her trash from under her bed.

"Hey, sit down"

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"Honey, I understand that you are old and that you have your own needs, but I need you to stop masturbating while your door is open. This morning your sister Nami started doing the same thing you do when you do yourself. You need to be careful when those two are wondering around"

"Okay mommy"

"Good, now keep doing what you are doing, the girls are asleep. Go take a shower afterwards"

"Can you bring me my towel please?"

"Right"

 _That evening… Rukia and Soifon walk in…_

"Mom we found a lost kid and guess what?"

"Please don't tell me you brought it home with you"

"Of course not, we took him to the police station, we got a reward for that"

"Yeah I think I should do that from now on"

"Brat"

"Good business mom"

"That's no business Soifon Kuchiki. Come on help me lift this up"

"Okay mommy"

"I was talking to one of my old friends, Asuka wanted me to come over to help decorate her home, so I'm going tonight, and I want you Rukia to come along"

"Sure mom"

"You want to come too Soifon?"

"No thanks, I have a bed waiting for me tonight"

"Well okay then. Go get the girls for dinner Rukia"

"Are they in their room?"

"No I lay them on my bed"

"AJ, I'm home honey"

"How was your day babe?"

 _They kiss…_

"Not bad, I put Renji to clean the floors thinking he would do it fast enough to go home early, turns out that he's still doing it. One thing I don't get, my maid never showed up. I wonder what happened to him"

"Sorry I forgot to tell you that he call last night saying that he had an emergency and he wasn't going to make it to work today. Here call him back and see when he's going back to work"

"Mom I fell on my hand I think I broke it"

"Why? What happened?"

"I spill some oil on the floor and I took off my shoes then I put them on before coming down stairs then it happened"

"Come here"

"Rukia bring some ice and Soifon the bandages"

"Why me!"

"Hey! Just go and do it!"

"Yes sir"

"Don't move I need you to lay down"

"Here mom you are going to need it"

"Thanks, Ryuko"

"She got hurt mommy?"

"Don't distract your mother Nojiko"

 _AJ twisted Hisana's arm making her scream from the pain. Next were her fingers and wrist…_

"There, there, come here my child"

"Where did you learn how to do that mom?"

"Just a reminder honey, I have a lot of experience with medical things"

"Did you teach her granny?"

"Back when I was a young Kunoichi I was the best medical they had. I learn to give surgery, I learn to make medicines from all kinds, and even better I learned to revive the death"

"The death? Can you teach me how?"

"No child, this isn't the best thing to learn, it can be dangerous in many ways"

"But then why you do it if its dangerous?"

"I'm an old lady who is just about to hit the grounds below. I already had my kids and I think I'm getting closer to my days"

"Oh, don't say that mother, you are more alive than I am"

"Come here my stupid AJ"

"Mom!"

"You are my lovely kid, ever since you were born you became my stupid baby girl"

"Sala is dumber than I am"

"AJ respect your sister, you know why your mother calls you that"

"Mom is kind of stupid you know"

"Excuse me!"

"Nami call your mother something like that again and you are going to be sorry"

"Awww! I'm sorry daddy"

"Mom stop touching me there"

"Shut the hell up you should know better"

"Especially because you do the same thing with me mom"

"But you are just a child Rukia, is different with me because I'm a full grown up"

"And when I'm I going to grow up? I'm not going to be a kid for my whole life"

"When you stop being my kid"

"That will never happen because I have most of everything from you in my whole body, plus the shape my body is getting"

"Instead of complaining you should be proud. I mean you can eat all you want but you still don't gain any weight"

"Let's forget it I'm going to bed early. Mom can you wake me up at ten tomorrow? I have a date with Orihime at eleven"

"Yeah she told me that you guys are going shopping before Christmas"

"Something like that, by the way mom, did she tell you that she's pregnant?"

"Yeah she told us, we are also meeting someone else tomorrow when your siblings arrive"

"Well okay"

"Why the long face?"

"No I'm just thinking dad"

"About?"

"Nothing you should know for now"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing"

"Answer me Ryuko"

"What do you want me to tell you? That I messed up in the office?"

"Calm down and speak up"

"Something went missing from the desk of my boss and she thinks that it was me, I mean she has all the reasons because I was the only one in there"

"What was missing?"

"Her purse was like on the side then all of the sudden it went missing"

"And she didn't go out?"

"I don't know, I was in my desk working on a paper that she asked me to write"

"The only thing that you can do is talk to her but you better keep calm until she recognizes that you didn't do it"

"Okay mommy thanks"

"I thought you were going to your friend's house"

"My daughter went to bed early, I don't want to wake her up so I'm going alone"

"You want me to go with you?"

"If you want to come yeah"

 _RUKIA'S POV_

"Are you sleeping?"

"What do you want?"

"You promised mom to go with her, she's almost leaving"

"Did she send you to wake me up?"

"No but a promise is a promise"

"Go away Soifon, if you want to go then go"

"I said to GET UP!"

"Mommy…!"

"What's happening in here?"

"She hit me…!"

"Soifon!"

"Daddy I was just trying to tell her that she needs to keep her promise to mom"

"Your mother said she could go to bed. Go on to your room, Ryuko needs to get up early tomorrow morning"

"Okay"

"Don't fall at night child, I don't like to wake up every time I hear a loud noise"

"I will try dad"

"I want to see bare bottoms"

 _The following morning…_

"Rukia wake up little one"

"Mom what time is it?"

"Is too early but I want to know if you want to come with me, I didn't went to my friend's house last night because I didn't know if you wanted to come along"

"Well I suppose I can, but I thought you were going to wake me up until ten like I asked you to"

"Anyways get dressed and we will see what we can do for her"

"You want me to come along?"

"Sure, if you want"

"I will see you outside mom"

"Mommy can we go?"

"No baby girl, you are going to stay with grandma to help her decorate the tree and to wrap the presents for your big sisters"

"Okay mommy"

"Do I have to stay with granny too mama?"

"Yeah I want to be done with this as fast as we can"

"Why don't you girls want to stay with me?"

"Because you are mean nanny"

"Only when you are being a brat"

"Don't make your mother wait any longer"

"We are off, I'm taking Hisana with me"

"On your way back stop by the market and buy more carrots"

"Okay mom"

 _TSUNADE'S POV_

My grand kids are all growing up so fast. I heard that Minato is dating a girl from his childhood, and that Satsuki is studying harder than ever. My twins have really good kids, neither does Sala or AJ have twins yet. I mean they still have a lot more kids to have.

But of course, Jushiro and I didn't waste any minute and he got me pregnant. My belly is starting to show, is been over two months since we made love to each other. We think that it might be another girl or for a change another boy.

Haru is my only baby boy, the rest of my kids are my baby girls, but of course him and Shana are one year apart. The two are still studying and almost graduated from college. Haru is going to become a pediatrician and Shana a veterinarian.

Rias is a master in the Ninja Academy, or she was before she gave birth to another baby girl. Touma is working full time on the Army in combat and stuff. I'm happy for all of my kids, I have nine kids and plus one will be ten.

As far as I can tell is that this baby might be the smallest of them all. My tallest are the twins, well Yoruichi is kind of their size, but the rest are kind of short. My AJ is always teasing her oldest sister for being taller than her.

Oh, and they are a lot taller than me too, Jushiro comes from a tall family, man his father used to be the tallest of his family, that will probably explain why AJ and Sala are the tallest. One thing they got from me is their skin tone.

Little Haru looks a lot like his father, I can't even start describing how identical they are, he just got the mood of his mother, I wish I could change that from him. When he was a little boy him and I used to fight a lot, well me for starters that he never did his chores.

Jushiro sent him to rent a small apartment to teach him responsibility which it work. Letting our son live on his own was a good way to teach him to grow and do his own things more often. We never had problems with the girls because girls are more responsible.

And of course, Jushiro wouldn't do that to his daughters. In a way the girls are always welcome to come back to us any time. The boy needs to man up or else he is always going to be a good for nothing.

We know that it won't be long for him to start thinking about dating girls, and when that happens he will thank us for helping him grow up. Lets get something straight about my girls, ever since our first daughter was born we notice their sense of responsibility.

For some strange reason they are born knowing what they need to do with their life. At a young age they already knew what they wanted to do after graduating from high school. We never had to give them options they search on their own and made their own decisions.

When our son started Junior High he started showing that he wasn't capable of putting effort to learn on his own, we were always behind his tale telling him what he needed to do. Xenovia and Yoruichi tried to help him too, but that boy didn't want to listen to anything.

He was an immature who always got in trouble during his high school years. Just before graduation he pull out a prank on all of the teachers and deny it knowing we were going to get his bare bottom. Jushiro let him stay for a week after that and then he was out.

At first he would always come back crying asking to let him in once more, my husband had to be harsh with him and always took him back to the apartment. Cameras were put on his room and the front door to keep track of him.

There was a time when we went over and the house was a mess, but we went with a surprise we invited a girl from his childhood and ever since then he started acting more like a man. My husband caught him several times trying to hit girls.

Those days he regretted them all. My grandson Minato was following on his foot steps and that's when I step in and told AJ to do the same with him. I know my daughter can't wait to hear what he has accomplish on his own.

"Mama can I have some water"

"You want some water too Nojiko?"

"Yes mama"

"Stop scratching your lady V"

"Mama it itches a lot"

"Drink your water and I will check if you have something that is making you get itchy"

"Okay mama"

"Yaya do you know if my sister is home?"

"Orihime honey, no she went with your mother to a friend's house to decorate, do you want some water?"

"No thanks I just had a juice on my way. Who else is home Yaya?"

"Just the girls and me, everyone else left. Where is your husband?"

"He is waiting on the car, but I suppose I'm going to call him in"

"Owie! Mama that hurt"

"My little buttocks are so cute"

"Mommy says that all the time"

"Look mama I have big belly"

"Oh no you don't naughty girl"

"That's going to be my big sister Orihime when her baby is big"

"I know, she's going to have a huge belly"

"Grandma Tsunade, how you doing?"

"Don't call me that, I'm okay how are things going in your marriage?"

"Orihime and I are getting our own place soon. I'm just working my butt off every time, plus we are starting to pay our bill to the hospital for our baby to be born"

"That's always something kid"

"Sorry we are home"

"Rukia you should watch where you are going"

"Shut up Ichigo"

"He is right kid, get up"

"Where is your mom?"

"She's still at the super, I came straight home. Hisana said she was going to help her carry the bags"

"Did you see your mother's friend?"

"Yeah she was weird, as soon as we went inside she was all crazy singing and dancing on the table, her oldest daughter opened the door, and to make things worse mom started doing the same thing, the two can't be together that's for sure"

"Well that's new, I didn't know she had kids. How many does she have?"

"Three I think, one girl and two handsome boys. One of them actually talked to me, the other one is still too young to fall in love. Oh, and he gave me his phone number, I might call him tonight"

"That's strange for some one as ugly as you are"

"Ichigo stop it she's my sister"

"Yeah but she's not as pretty as you are"

"And who the hell ask for your opinion!"

"Rukia, that's not nice"

"And that is?"

"Hey Rukia, come back"

"See what you did to my big sister!"

"I was just joking, she always takes things so serious"

"We are home family"

"Mom I'm happy to see you"

"How are you doing my child? How is the baby?"

"Yeah I know, we are excited, the baby is doing okay, I mean we still don't know what it is but we are kind of looking forward to find out in two more weeks"

"I'm happy for you guys, Rukia told me last night that you guys are expecting a baby for next year"

"It happen just last month when we were playing ball when I started feeling tired and you know all those things. Father check me and it came out positive, we are probably having a baby boy he said"

"Well what ever it is honey we will be happy to have it in this family"

"Not only that but aunt Sala is having a baby girl too. That makes two in the same year"

"It looks like we are having a busy year, now aren't we?"

"Xenovia, when did you get here?"

"A minute ago,"

"Hey, you are pregnant too?"

"No, I just gain weight AJ"

"Oh, come on big sis"

"We are having a baby boy in two months. We are kind of excited for our first born"

"How wonderful, I'm going to be a grandma once again"

"You don't look that excited mom"

"I might not show it but trust me, a grand baby is always a blessing for this old woman"

"Why does it matter any ways? I mean you are finally having a family of your own"

"You are right sis, where is Sala? Is she not living here anymore?"

"No we decided to live in our own place since this house was getting too crowded and the girls are growing up which means they want to have their own place to sleep"

"How many kids do you have AJ?"

"I have nine, but two moved out to Konoha Village and one of them is married so that leaves six kids living under my roof"

"Wow that's a lot of kids little sis, are you a grandma yet?"

"Soon I suppose, my daughter is barely pregnant of her first child, but I'm kind of young to be a grandma"

"Orihime right? She's been married for three years, right?"

"Two to be exact but yeah I think they've waited long enough"

"Unlike her mother"

"Oh come on mom, is not that bad"

"Well if we compare you with the kids yes, it is kid"

"I'm not a kid anymore Xenovia"

"To me you all will be still kids until I die"

"Don't say that sis"

"Mommy I'm hungry"

"I made some soup you want some honey?"

"Can I have some?"

"Mommy when is daddy coming home?"

"Later tonight I think, why ask babe?"

"And big sister Soifon?"

"Okay that's not normal kiddo, what's going on?"

"Nojiko and I were playing hide and seek, I didn't know where to hide so I went to big sister's room and accidently broke her favorite character figure"

"Is that all?"

"She grabbed dad's tools to fix what she broke, and she ended up spilling the glue on dad's shoes"

"Nami, you do realize that you are going to have a huge problem with your sister, I'm I right?"

"I know mommy, but I didn't mean to break it, I promise mommy"

"Knowing Soifon she's going to be pissed off"

"Can't you talk her out of it big sis?"

"Being the oldest of you all doesn't mean I can suddenly change how things go between you, here call her and apologize for entering her room without permission, then call dad and tell him what you did with his glue"

"No daddy is going to spank me if he knows, plus I threw the shoes on the pool"

"That you did what?"

"Sorry mommy, I will go take them out if you want"

"If I want? Was the glue even dry?"

"The whole bottle spill inside of them, I doubt they were dry mom"

"Go get those shoes and don't get inside"

"Owie! Mommy you didn't have to hit me"

"No, I should after how naughty you've been"

"It was my fault AJ, I was supposed to keep an eye on them. Here is the deal honey, you go help your daughter and I will go upstairs and fix the figurative thing before my child comes back home"

"Good luck mom, I know that girl of mine is smarter than that"

 _RUKIA'S POV_

It's been a while since my sister and I go out on a date together. Ichigo left to work after dropping us off. He ask me to take care of his wife forgetting that she's my sister. That moron sure doesn't know how to handle things.

"Mom just call to see when we are coming home"

"Well she didn't call me, is that all she said?"

"No, she also mention to not forget to bring the cake for tomorrow's evening"

"Oh, crap the cake store is going to close in two hours, how far are we?"

"Thirty minutes from town and I still want to go to this other store that is only ten minutes away from here"

"We don't want to get in trouble so we better hurry"

"You really need to take a breath sis, mom is not going to be mad at you if you accidently forget to pick up the cake"

"Orihime, I think you are forgetting whom we are talking about, I got in trouble the other day for not picking up the groceries mom order online, and dad gave me the belt before bed time"

"Was it bare?"

"No, mom didn't let him because I was in my period and dad gets disgust it seen our blood"

"Ichigo does too, I mean we have two bathrooms and when it was my week of the month he would always run-down stairs to use the other bathroom"

 _To be continued…_


	9. Rukia's Christmas eve part 2

**Rukia's Christmas's Eve part 2**

 _RUKIA'S POV_

"Why I'm I not surprise? By the way Orihime, did you get the box I mail to you last week?"

"The one with the crib?"

"Yeah, I couldn't bring it to you personally, so instead I mailed it"

"What happen last week?"

"Mom caught me kissing Renji again and she got me grounded, I couldn't go out unless someone else from the family came along with me, I actually asked Soifon to mail it since I couldn't go out at all"

"He told Ichigo about what happen with father, he got a beating from him because of what he did to you"

"We talked about it, and he said that it wasn't his fault, it turns out that she was jealous of me and decided to get us separated, he did explain that to mom and dad, but they didn't give a damn after how I felt with our break up"

"I mean if it was my daughter I would have felt the same way, mom and dad are only protecting us from getting hurt, even though mom wants to give us freedom she just can't sit there and watch us struggle either

"My father in law is always telling us to respect each other because we do have problems, but we try to work them out. Just before I found out I was pregnant he attempted to hit me because he came home angry and I didn't make dinner

"I didn't tell mom because I knew what she would do to him, plus dad does have a lot of hate towards him for taking me away. Anyways Rukia, I'm glad mom and dad are really looking out for you, we should be grateful that they do care"

"Thank goodness mom is always babying us don't you think?"

"Well that I don't know"

"Excuse me ladies, can I ask who you all are?"

"What? Who?"

"Sorry about that he is losing his mind"

"Wow that was weird"

"For someone so cute I know"

"Should we be going now?"

"Yeah, I'm okay now"

"Have you seen the new movie that came out last week?"

"No, mom won't let me go to the movie theater because I spent all of my money buying a new pet"

"You bought a new pet? What kind?"

"Mom almost kill me when I told her, but Nojiko wanted a iguana for Christmas, did you know that she's no friends with reptiles?"

"Are you serious? Did she say why?"

"Grandma told me that when mom was a little girl she encounter a lot of reptiles on the backyard. I think it was a lizard that got into her shirt and mom got into panic, ever since then she didn't want nothing to do with them"

"Tell mom she needs to get over it, what about Nami?"

"She wants a new game for her play station. I got her two of the new ones, plus I got one for me too"

"Did mom mention anything she wants?"

"Not this year again, we are all guessing since she always gives us something. I'm going to go buy her a new rocking chair for you know what"

"Yeah, now that she's going to be a granny she needs one more than anything"

"Aunt Sala is having a baby girl too. Mom wants another baby boy. What do you think, should we let them?"

"She's letting us choose?"

"Can you believe it? I mean Soifon, Ryuko, and I got together to talk about it, we agreed that dad shouldn't touch mom and just get her pregnant with one move, but Hisana said to let them be wild and then she can get pregnant"

"Well I think they should go wild, I mean I know the feeling of just being plain, is not a good one"

"Eeewww! You are nasty sis"

"Hey, I'm just saying"

 _Back on the house…_

"Rukia, come here honey"

"Go I will take the bags to the room"

"Okay"

"My niece"

"Auntie you gain weight"

"You want to say that again?"

"I was just kidding auntie"

"Rukia, can you help me put the tables outside for tomorrow?"

"Sure, mom are they in the garage?"

"Yeah, your sister clean all the snow left overs. Just be careful, the floor is still wet"

"Do you need help?"

"Soifon is on her way, I ask your father to let her come early"

"He can do that?"

"As the father he has all the rights for all of you just like I do"

"Wow mom you make it sound so evil"

"I'm going to get evil Rukia"

"No, no, I will get to it"

"What an obedient girl"

"Just when I take my belt out"

"Not true mom"

 _At night…_

"Mom, can you make me some tea?"

"I just made some for Soifon, here you can have this"

"Mom we are here!"

"Oh, my babies"

"Mom it hasn't been long mom"

"It doesn't matter my son, come here stupid boy"

"Mom I'm not stupid"

"How was the trip sis?"

"The train was delay for two hours, I think there was an accident on the rails and they had to fix a lot of stuff"

"Did you see a lot of cute boys?"

"A lot, did you work today big sis?"

"Unfortunately, but I came back early than expected"

"What is that supposed to mean young lady?"

"For starters I didn't want to come early because I knew you will make me help decorate and stuff"

"Mommy… Mommy… Look what I found mommy"

"Nami where did you get a mouse?"

"It was under my bed mommy"

"Go throw it outside or else!"

"Wow mommy you are mean to little animals. Now I know what I want to be when I grow up"

"Really? And what may that be?"

"Well not like you of course"

"You brat!"

"Ha Ha Ha! That girl is smarter than you sis"

"Don't joke about it"

"She's just a kid AJ, you should know that even if you don't like those animals that doesn't mean that she's going to hate them too"

"I know but I did get her a hamster last year and she didn't take care of it, then what happen. Well it died and now she can't have one"

"Oh, I remember that poor hamster was always hungry"

"Yeah at least I know what I'm doing"

"Mom I'm cold"

"Aww my poor baby, come cuddle with mommy"

"Mom! That's mean!"

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

"Owie! Mommy stop grabbing my breasts"

"Awww! Look at her nipples"

"Auntie!"

"Where is your bra Rukia Kuchiki?"

"My room?"

"Why did you take it off?"

"Not that she needs it anyways"

"Yeah, look who is talking. It was bothering me mommy"

"Well then your shirt should be bothering you too"

"No mommy, I won't do it again mommy"

"Good, Minato can you pass me the medicine on the counter please?"

"Little Rukia is about to get an injection?"

"No mommy… No please don't inject me in front of everyone please…!"

"Okay then, let's go to your room"

"Yes mommy"

"I hope you are good to your mom Rukia"

"Yes father"

"Damn it, I wanted to see cute buttocks, but I guess not anymore"

 _In Rukia's room…_

"Mommy why do I have to get injected?"

"Tomorrow I want you to celebrate with us, every year is the same thing with you. You know what I mean don't you?"

"Yes mommy, I'm sorry for always getting sick during this time of the year. Here mommy you can inject me where ever you want"

"Can you be a good girl and pull down your garments for me?"

"Okay mommy"

"Mommy I want to watch"

"Me too"

"Mommy tell them to get out, I don't want anyone else to see me"

"Nami, Nojiko. Can you guys please go outside, your sister doesn't want you seen her right now"

"But we have before, why not now mommy?"

"She has her own reasons honey. Now go out"

"Don't putt them hard baby, I know that being nervous is normal, now stop moving"

"Mommy, you are laughing"

"Sorry honey but I can't help it"

"AJ, is everything okay?"

"Hey, can you pass me that bottle over there please"

"How is it going little girl?"

"Don't you see?"

"Rukia?"

"I'm sorry dad"

 _The following day…_

My head hurts when I woke up this morning my stomach was kind of upset. Mom said to me last night that I might feel sick, but I won't actually be sick. It will feel like a sensation instead of a thread.

"Hey, mom wants to see you in her room"

"Okay"

Soifon is not going to work today, she's wearing normal clothes a shirt and pants, and no shoes. Dad just came out with the girls, mom is probably waiting to hear how I'm doing today.

"Mother, did you call me?"

"Yes, come sit on the bed"

"What is it mom? Are you feeling okay?"

"Of course, why the concern?"

"Well you are usually the first one to be on your feet, did you need something?"

"Nah, your papa told me to take a break from all of you, Hisana said she would help make dinner and your aunts are going to help her. Soifon of course is a rebellious child so she's out, Satsuki and Ryuko went out to get more drinks. Minato is going to go get something for his girlfriend"

"Where does that leave me?"

"Oh, good question. Well I don't have anything for you, but since Ange is around I want you to be away from her until tonight, now you understand?"

"What if I say I don't want to stay here bored?"

"Since when do you choose?"

"Fine, but don't stop talking"

"My goodness, I hadn't noticed how long your hair is growing, do you want a haircut?"

"I suppose, since I have nothing else to do. Oww! Owwww! Ouch!"

"Stop answering like that, go get the chair, I'm going to go get my things"

"Hey, mom! Where the hell is she?"

"In her office she's going to cut my hair"

"Were you calling me?"

"OW! Mommy! Owwww! What did I do this time?"

"I heard what you said, now what do you want?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see you"

"Soifon? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because you never ask for her even if you get bored"

"Oh, I hadn't notice"

"Sit down Rukia"

"No, mom I wanted to ask you if I can borrow some cash before five o'clock"

"Cash for what Soifon?"

"For something, mom please say yes"

"No, not until you tell me for what"

"Mom, I can't tell you, please stop asking"

"Well then I guess you know my answer"

"Mom! I really need that money, please lend me some money"

"Alright Soifon, you either tell me or there is the door for you to go"

"You scum!"

"HEY!"

"Leave me alone!"

"What's going on in here? What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing!"

"Shut up!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Daddy! OWWWW! OWWWW! OWWWW! OOOOUUUUUCCCHHHHCH! OOOOWWW! PAPA!"

"Stay still Rukia, or I'm going to cut your hair wrong"

"Mom, how short are you planning on cutting it?"

"Just shorter than the last time, just above your neck I suppose"

"What are you going to do with the extra hair?"

"Do you remember when I said I was going to make a chart of all of your haircuts?"

"Ever since you have been recording my hair cuts. Don't you do the same thing for my siblings?"

"Just for the girls, Minato doesn't like me to touch his hair"

"Now I remember why"

"Shut up daughter"

 _Later that day…_

Everyone is having fun, I'm just glad I'm not sick like the past few years. Mom was right about the medicine, just for the record I didn't want to take it those other times, but it also takes about a day for it to work. That's why mom choose six o'clock because the party started at eight o'clock, is almost one in the morning.

"Hey girls, I'm heading to bed early, you guys enjoy"

"Okay mom are you taking the girls to bed or not?"

"Your father is watching over them, don't do anything naughty okay?"

"Fine"

"Hey, Rukia, we are going to play a game of true or dare. You want to play with us?"

"Sure, who else is playing?"

"Your sisters and mine, Jill you want to join us?"

"If Soifon is playing, then I suppose I want in too"

"Guys, you better don't do anything stupid, you hear?"

"Granny let us be"

"Okay, so I will start, here is how is works, if you choose true you either answer or you have to get a sip of sake to complete the challenge. If you choose Dare, then you either do it or you will have to do a true. I want to go first. Satsuki, True or Dare?"

"True I think"

"Okay, so is it true that you have never kissed a boy before?"

"Yes, that is true"

"Told you"

"Okay, fine. Satsuki you are next"

"Good, ah Rukia, true or dare?"

"True"

"Alright, is it true that you are still a virgin?"

"Ah, I rather not answer that"

"Here you have to drink"

"Wow I've never seen you drink before"

"I just hope is not her first-time drinking"

"Rukia, your turn"

"Alright then. Salia, true or dare?"

"Dare"

"Well I dare you to grab Ange's left boob"

"No problem"

"Hey!"

"My turn, Soifon, what you choose?"

"Dare is my thing"

"Alright, I dare you to pull down your pants"

"Her underwear too?"

"No, not your underwear"

"There is that all?"

"My turn! Ryuko, what you choose?"

"Truth"

"Is it true you already made love in the kitchen while no one was around?"

"What? NO!"

"Liar!"

"Call me what you want"

"If you say so, now you are next"

"Okay, Jill what do you choose?"

"Truth"

"Is it true you had your first time when you were only fifteen years old?"

"Hand me the sake"

"Wow, you went all at it"

"Hisana your turn"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to eat a bugger"

"Eww! Fine if you say"

"Hisana you are nasty"

"What would mom say if she knows about this"

"You won't tell"

"How do you know?"

"Because if you do I'm going to kill you"

"Fine"

"My turn, Ange truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go to grandma Tsunade, and tell her something offensive"

"Hell no! Now truth"

"Fine, is it true that Sala found you making love with your boyfriend?"

"No, I don't have a boyfriend"

"Funny mom told us about it"

"What? Mom told her about it?"

"Are you admitting you did it?"

"No, he was just holding me against the wall, that's all. After that mom grabbed the switch and started hitting me so hard I couldn't sit for a week"

"Wow, I think my parents would do the same thing is they find my sister in that position too. How did your dad reacted when she told him"

"Pissed, I mean my dad is usually the calm one, but that day he went crazy, my pillow was wet from crying all night. Mom also grounded me for a month and now I'm not allowed to see him or any other guys until I have three long careers"

"Man, my aunt sure is strict"

"Well our aunt told us that you guys got in trouble last week for getting out of the house during the evening without permission"

"Yeah, that was Ryuko's big idea"

"Rukia, what the hell"

"Blaaawwhh!"

"Hey! What the hell is going on here?"

"Mom, Rukia got drunk"

"What? Where did you get sake?"

 _BYAKUYA'S POV_

"Oww! Owww! Mommy listen to me"

"Rukia, is she okay?"

"Dad, she accidently got drunk"

"What? How many did she drink?"

"I don't know, like five or six"

"Rukia, come on I'm taking you to your room"

"Do you want me to get AJ up to check on her?"

"No, she's going to get mad if she's wakened up, plus this is going to make her even more angry"

"I'm going to get her some water, you take her to her room or the bathroom"

"Your mother is going to be mad at you for this"

"Papa is she going to be okay?"

"Go get your sister, and get in your pajamas"

"Okay daddy"

My wife is going to kill me for this. Rukia is throwing up a lot, her stomach must be upset from all the sake she had. Those two irresponsible girls are going to hear me out. Plus tomorrow their mom is going to make them dance with her leather belt.

"Papa, are you mad at us?"

"Get in your rooms, we are going to talk before you go to sleep"

"Daddy are you going to punish us for this?"

"Get in your room I said!"

"Okay daddy"

"Papa?"

"Stay still, I'm cleaning you"

"Blaaaawwhh!"

"Rukia, you need to breath"

"Here is the water Byakuya, but if I was you I would of spank her right where she is right now"

"There is no need for that right now. My wife is going to be upset tomorrow, I might as well leave her how she is right now"

"Daddy, is almost five in the morning"

"Alright, I'm getting in bed, you stay in bed Rukia"

 _In Hisana's room…_

"What were you thinking letting her get drunk?"

"I got distracted for a second then when I looked at her, she was already red from her cheeks"

"Alright I get that part, where did you get sake?"

"Grandma order us to get her the sake and Ange decided to steal a box for us"

"For us? Does that mean you were okay with it?"

"No, but I did want to try some, I actually know how to drink"

"Be quiet!"

 _Hisana trembles…_

"I don't want you waking up your mother, go to sleep. We will talk more about this tomorrow"

"Yes sir"

 _On his way to Soifon's room…_

"Wait papa don't come in yet"

"Since when do you decide when I come in or not?"

"Sorry papa is there something you want to talk about?"

"You know what I'm here for, what happen today?"

"I don't know all of a sudden we got distracted then after a while Rukia was acting strange. It wasn't until I saw her cheeks turning red that I realized that she was drinking, I saw the bottles on the ground and that's when I regret it leaving her without any attention"

"Start thinking what you are going to tell your mother tomorrow, for tonight I'm not planning on touching you guys"

"But papa is already morning mom is going to wake up any time now"

"You are right, I might as well head to bed"

"Good night papa"

"Good night daughter"

 _In his room…_

"Byakuya, where are you?"

My wife is asleep but she's looking for me. I can't just lay down with my clothes on, my daughter threw up on me on our way to her room. If AJ gets the smell she's going to wonder why. I need to take off my clothes and wash.

"Where are you going?"

"AJ, I'm going to go wash"

"Wash? Did you get dirty or something?"

"Don't worry I'm going to tell you once I wake up"

"Alright then, are the kids asleep?"

"They should be, the sun will be out in a few hours, you shouldn't bother them, just stay in bed"

"Alright then. Do you want me to go in with you?"

"Can you wait for me to enter you once I come out?"

"Byakuya, you are a dirty man you know"

"Christmas was yesterday today I want to start to warm up for new years"

"You are kidding. Just go man"

The urge to feel my wife is one that I haven't felt since we made our Rukia, this only means that I'm going to get her pregnant. This baby needs to be special it might be the last one we have. But once again that's not my decision to make.

I'm getting an erection just by thinking on how many times I want to cum inside her. This is going to hurt my wife but I can't help not to go wild.

 _AJ'S POV_

Once my husband came out of the shower I didn't went back to sleep. I stayed up the rest of the hour reading a medical book, then I went to shower, and now I'm making breakfast because the kids should be waking up any minute.

On my way down stairs I caught a smell like puke or shit. I wonder who got sick last night. My husband didn't say anything about any of our kids getting sick, but I'm still thinking. But then again it could have been someone else.

The top floor is where the rest of my family is staying. They should be leaving today or tomorrow, at least Sala should be leaving today. Mom and dad told us something that made our day yesterday, she's having another baby

Dad says is another girl, we kind of don't have many boys in our family. My last one I hope is not another girl. My husband and I think that if we get another girl we might try again. Minato is our only son, the rest are my naughty girls.

In a way he loves more his girls, but he also loves our son. I love them all the same. There is not a kid of mine who feels less than the other. Anyways my oldest is already in the kitchen trying to find anything on the fridge.

"Mom I didn't see you coming"

"I know, what you doing here child?"

"Nothing I'm kind of hungry, there is pizza but I don't want to eat it, maybe a sandwich?"

"Oh, you are telling me to make it for you"

"No mom I'm telling the neighbor"

"Shut up kid"

"Mommy stop hitting me on my behind"

"What did you guys do after I left?"

"Play games and stuff, we went to bed until five o'clock, Satsuki fell asleep on the couch, I just woke her up when I came"

"Oh really? Did anything bad happen?"

"Ha I don't want to talk about it"

"What do you mean you don't want to talk about it?"

"For starters you are going to kill me and Soifon, so I might as well enjoy my sitting because I'm sure that you and dad are really going to give it to us"

"Does your father know?"

"In fact, he does and he's pretty angry"

"What's up sis how was your sleep?"

"Sala, hey I slept well, what about you? Are you tired?"

"No, I'm used waking up early. My girls should be getting up anytime soon"

"Yeah, mine too. The two little ones might be the last ones though"

"You girls are awake already? AJ my pretty baby"

"Mom are you drunk?"

"No, but I kind of did last night"

"More like morning"

 _During breakfast, everyone but Rukia is sitting on the table…_

"Mommy can I have some juice?"

"Pass me the forks"

"Ange stop touching me"

"Girls elbows out of the table"

"Good morning"

"Rukia, I was wondering where you went. Is everything okay?"

 _Everyone turns to see her…_

"I feel my head spinning, can't we talk later?"

"Let's see"

"Mom don't"

"What the hell! What the hell is the meaning of this! Byakuya, what the hell happen last night?"

"They were playing a game with sake, your daughter over did it, and got drunk, this morning she was throwing up a lot"

"Mom-"

"NO! You shut up! What the hell were you thinking? Are you so fucking stupid or are you just fucking DUMB!?"

"Mom stop swearing-"

"Shut up!"

 _AJ slaps her across the face… Rukia starts crying…_

"You know what you have coming, I want you to eat first, then take Tylenol for your headache then you better get ready to dance"

"No mommy no, please just forgive me, I won't do it again mommy"

"GO SIT!"

"Mommy…!"

Forgive me? Really the hell I will ones I beat the crap out of her. Her eyes are red, her cheeks are pink, her breath fucking stinks, who the hell does she think I am? Oh, but she's not getting away from me after breakfast I'm going to get her with my favorite toy.

"AJ, calm down, just sit down. Look the pancakes are burning"

"You are to blame mother"

"I know I'm sorry, I only told them to get me the delivery, but it was my mistake to not check if I had everything"

"How was she supposed to know AJ, Rukia is our responsibility not hers"

"Oh and YOU!"

"Mom no, it was all on me"

"I don't want to talk to you until you know when"

"Mom, you need to calm down, just let her be a teenager"

"Son, you don't stick your noses on this please"

 _Two hours late… AJ is holding Rukia over her knee striking her with the whip…_

"OOOOWWW! NOOOO! OOOOOWWWW! OOOOWWW! OOOOOWWW! OUUUCH! AAAAHH! OOOOWWW!"

"Are you learning your lesson?"

"AAAAHHHH! OOOOOWWW! OOOOOOWWWW! OOOOOWWWW!"

"AJ that's enough"

"But is it?"

"Her cheeks are turning purple, just talk to her"

"That ass is getting what it deserves"

"AJ this isn't like you, you are angrier than ever"

"Not in the mood to talk to you, just go to check on the kids"

 _RUKIA'S POV_

Mom send me to my room to think about last night, father lecture me before mom got me with her reiatsu strap. I can't sit to be honest, I can't walk without feeling fire on my behind. My oldest sister Hisana came a while ago to bring me a tea that mom made for me.

I get that she's angry with me and that I also deserve the punishment she gave me, but not coming herself just makes things harder for me. If she doesn't come to see me before bed time, then I'm going to have to go to apologize again.

Mom is a sweet and loving person, but with us she can be a little too much strict. Father in the other hand is going to be a little harsh from now on with us. Grandpa and grandma gave him a long advice during breakfast, now he's going to wear a belt on his waist just in case.

And mom is going to place a paddle on the wall where she will have easier access to when we get in trouble. A lot of changes are being made for next year. My sister told me that she's not going to put up with these rules and she's moving out as well.

Ryuko and I can't until mom and dad let us go. Did I mention that grandma Tsunade gave my cousin Ange and Salia the beating of their lives? I mean when they get home aunt Sala said she's getting them both for a second time, uncle will be giving them another punishment.

My older sisters are grounded, and dad gave them a belting as well. Hisana showed me her bottom I think mine is still worse. That time when I first got punished I cried a lot more than I did when my friends got killed.


	10. The twins

**Shisui and Inari**

 _BYAKUYA'S POV_

My wife end up pregnant with twins, the first year the house was never quiet because besides the twins, my mother-in-law had a baby girl on that same year as well. She named her Asuna. As for my wife and I we named our baby boy Shisui and my beautiful princess Inari.

They have grown so much during this past eleven years. They are ten years old right now. They keep us busy with school and all those needs that they have during the day. My wife's retirement was the best choice for her.

As soon as the kids are older she's going to start a new career a short one for the time. Rukia, Nami and Nojiko are the only ones who still live with us. The rest of the kids moved out with their partners. One thing we are grateful for is that we have less people to feed.

"Dad mom wants the kids upstairs"

"Rukia, where are you going?"

"Mom needs me to go get more groceries. Can I go?"

"Straight home Rukia"

"Okay"

"Shisui, go to your mom, she's getting you in the shower"

"Okay daddy"

"Inari, my love you want to take a shower?"

"…"

"Inari come on little girl"

"Why?"

"Because you need to take a shower"

"Leave her to me, Inari upstairs"

"AJ let me take Shisui then"

"No, I need to talk to them"

"Did something happen?"

"We will talk before bed"

"Okay, but don't forget"

 _AJ'S POV_

 _SHISUI:_ "Mommy are you still mad?"

 _AJ:_ "Your teacher called me just to say what you did to that boy, you better get them ready because I'm giving it to you"

 _SHISUI:_ "Get what ready?"

 _AJ:_ "Those two on your behind"

 _SHISUI:_ "Mommy noooo…"

 _AJ:_ "Hold them all you want my son, but you are getting my bare hand"

 _SHISUI:_ "But Inari is going to see mommy"

 _AJ:_ "She's your twin sister, she can see you anytime I'm around"

 _SHISUI_ "But mommy…"

INARI: "I don't want to bath"

 _AJ:_ "I'm not asking you. Inari let me undress you"

 _INARI:_ "No, I want to do it"

 _AJ:_ "Stop it"

 _INARI:_ "Oww!"

 _SHISUI:_ "Ha Ha!"

 _AJ:_ "Hey! Don't forget you"

 _SHISUI:_ "Mommy…"

 _AJ:_ "Wow what a cute butt my daughter"

 _SHISUI:_ "No is not, I think is ugly and flat"

 _AJ:_ "You are jealous of my baby girl's big butt cheeks"

 _SHISUI:_ "Mine are bigger"

 _AJ:_ "You wish little guy"

 _SHISUI:_ "Mommy I'm I your baby girl too?"

 _AJ:_ "Haha…! No little guy you are my baby boy"

 _INARI:_ "He can be a girl if you ask me"

 _AJ:_ "Inari don't talk like that about your brother"

 _INARI:_ "He calls me a guy too!"

 _AJ:_ "Hey!"

 _SHISUI AND INARI:_ "Sorry mommy"

 _AJ:_ "I'm warning you little boy, you leave my baby girl alone, or else"

 _SHISUI:_ "But mommy, I never did anything to her, she's just a nasty girl like the rest of the girls at school"

 _AJ:_ "In any case my son, the boys are the nasty ones, if it wasn't because of me you would of have a stinky penis right now"

 _INARI:_ "Like all the other boys"

 _SHISUI:_ "Mommy don't talk about my fang like that!"

 _AJ:_ "That's no fang my son, that little thing is just a small branch"

 _INARI:_ "The ugliest thing"

 _AJ:_ "Inari can you bend over my knee please?"

 _INARI:_ "You haven't spank me before"

 _AJ:_ "There is always a first time my daughter"

 _INARI:_ "But you heard him, I didn't start the argument"

 _AJ:_ "True but you kept it going"

 _SHISUI:_ "Yeah INARI!"

 _AJ:_ "You know what, Inari get me some water please. Shisui knee!"

 _SHISUI:_ "Mommy, I won't do it again…!"

 _AJ:_ "Knee son!"

 _SHISUI:_ "Okay…"

 _INARI:_ "Here mom"

 _SHISUI:_ "Inari, why?"

 _INARI:_ "Don't ask because you know why"

 _AJ:_ "Inari start washing my girl, and walk straight young lady"

"Fine"

"Come on little girl"

Her buttocks are the cutest things.

AJ gives her a playful smack…

"Not cool mom"

"Mommy I want some love too mommy"

"Not a chance"

"Owwwiee! Mommy it hurts"

"That's the point"

"Mommy…!"

"I love those sobs, I hope you start behaving at school from now on. Is that clear?"

"Okay mommy…!"

 _Ten minutes later…_

"Inari are you done?"

"Yes"

"Come here, Shisui get in there and try to wash on your own"

"My fang too mommy?"

"Of course, my son"

"Eww!"

"Stop that"

"Up or down it looks the same to me"

"Leave him alone, bend over"

"Why?"

"Just do it"

"Fine"

"Sometimes I feel like if I'm talking to your older sister Rukia"

"After all she is my sister"

"I notice that"

Sometimes I like to check my kids after they shower. But before I describe all of the process, I'm going to tell you the differences between my twins. Well let's start with Shisui, he is a boy who loves to get in trouble, he likes to be social.

Ones in a while he brings his friends over and they play games in the living room. Shisui is also sweet, he is also over protective when someone turns to look at me or when he hears someone talking about me.

Now my Inari, well ever since she was a little girl I notice that she doesn't like to socialize as much. One thing that I'm grateful for is that her cousin and my little sister know how to talk to her and make her talk.

My daughter is calm with everyone but her twin brother. She never gets in trouble, she never answers back. But just like that she never calls me mommy or anything like it. She calls me mom or mother, sometimes AJ.

I do smack her ones in a while for not answering my questions. Her grades are perfect, smarter than my niece and my little sister, Shisui in the other hand is doing awful on reading. My husband is trying to teach him to speed his reading.

My Inari learned from Nojiko who is good at it, but Rukia is her best friend. When she thinks that I'm not looking I see her blushing when she gets close to her older sister. One time I was going to do laundry and I told Inari to ask Rukia to give her water.

My daughter was on the living room watching Tv and I decided to watch Inari's reaction. Well Inari stare at her for a minute, fix her clothes and her hair. Rukia didn't notice, but Inari didn't even know what to say, her cheeks got red and she started playing with her fingers.

Rukia notice her and when she smiled at Inari, oh man my daughter couldn't even speak, but Rukia was smart and asked her if she was okay. My daughter nodded and pointed at the kitchen, Rukia of course got up understanding her little sister.

After Rukia gave her the back, Inari smiled big, like I hadn't seen before. When I told Rukia she said that she notice that Inari got nervous around her but she thought that it was because of her looks. Well at least she understands her as well.

Now back to the situation right now. Inari is laying across my lap, I bend her knee to have a better view of her back and front from her lady V. I opened her lips to see if she has paper or anything that can cause an infection.

It turns out that she knows how to clean her front, now her back, a little bit of poop is coming out of her butt hole. I can feel her stomach getting hard as well.

"Sit my love"

"No, I can't"

"Mommy she's stinky mommy"

"Shisui be quiet son. Inari you need to let it out or else is going to let it out on its self"

"But I don't want to"

"Just don't fall because I didn't bring your cushion to hold you"

"I can't"

"Inari its okay, just listen to mom okay?"

"Ru-Ru-Rukia?"

"You want me to hold you?"

"Don't ask her just do it"

"Mom don't be mad"

"I know my daughter, Shisui can I take you out now?"

 _RUKIA'S POV_

It doesn't bother me to see my baby sister do her needs right now. Her stomach is clean which makes no smell at all. Mom still feeds them milk, just that Inari gets the titties like mom says. But seriously, it doesn't matter now that I'm the oldest at home.

"Do you want me to clean you?"

"Wha?"

"You talk a lot like me, but I think I know what it means"

"You-you-you do?"

"I used to be like that as well. Mom was always figuring me out. Dad not so much but mom is my best friend, even though she's my mom and she reacts to the things I do and say, but you know, I think that she always manage the situation"

"Do you like her spankings too?"

"No, no I don't. Mom is very strict with us, our oldest sister Hisana always got it worse, now I'm the oldest one at home and mom gives me more warnings than I expect it"

"Does she hurt you?"

"Just for the first two days"

"Oh?"

"Come let's get you to my room"

"Wh-Wh-Wh-y?"

"Don't you want to be with me?"

"Ah, yeah"

"Mommy wants you to take your nap Inari"

"Shut up!"

"Inari. Shisui go tell mom that I'm going to make sure she gets her nap and everything else"

"Do you need a diaper? She pees on her panties on her sleep"

"Shisui!"

"I'm telling the truth"

"Don't worry, I have some in my room"

"Okay I will tell mommy"

"Bye!"

"Why are you blushing?"

"I don't want you to see me down there"

"Look Inari, just like mom and dad I have all the rights to see every part in your body because you are my baby sister. Plus, I want you to grow close to me"

"Can I call you sister?"

"Isn't that what you are?"

"But Soifon doesn't like me to call her sister"

"That idiot doesn't know what she's talking about, but you call me whatever you want"

"Can I hug you?"

"Stop asking my baby sis, just do it"

"What are you going to do?"

"Lay back and wait for me here"

What a skinny little sister I have. Her stomach is flat, but she doesn't have muscle. I can see her bones from where I'm standing. One thing she does have is a big butt.

"Tomorrow I have to go to work early, but when I come back home, I want to take you out on a date"

"I have school tomorrow"

"By the way, how are you doing in school?"

"My teachers say that I'm smarter than Asuna and Kamiki"

"Too bad little Shisui is a dummy"

"Stupid"

"You want me to smack you on these naughty buttocks?"

"Ow! Sis you hit hard"

"It's okay, baby girl, now spread your legs"

"Are you going to see me?"

"Your lady V is nothing new to me, I used to change Nami and Nojiko as well"

"Rukia, can I stay with you for a while?"

"Asuna, come on in. Sure, just that I'm putting Inari to nap and then you and I can talk"

"Why is your hand between her legs?"

"Oh I'm just going to put on her diaper but you know I can't let you see"

"Why not? I have one too look"

"Asuna let me see, turn around"

"Please it hurts"

"What happen?"

"Mom found out that I didn't tell her about the meeting at school yesterday and she got me with the belt"

"Wow just let me finish and then I'm going to go get the cream to put on your little butt"

"No, I don't need it"

"Inari if mom finds out I didn't put on your diaper then I'm going to get it as well"

"But she's going to see me"

"I'm not going to move my hand so don't worry about it"

"Big sis"

"Have you ever spank her?"

"Not yet, but one day I will"

"You think?"

"Everyone even you Inari have to make mistakes one day and I will be here to fix that"

"No, no you hit too hard"

"Young lady time for your nap"

"Oh, it doesn't hurt anymore"

"Little girl"

"Can I call you big sis too?"

"I don't see why not"

"Asuna!"

"Mommy is coming"

"She's in here!"

"I'm going out I don't know when I'm coming back, can you put her in bed for me?"

"Yeah, no problem, is grandpa going out too?"

"Tonight, is our night"

"I hope is not that"

"You bet it is, we are going to eat and then we are going to go snap"

 _Skip…_

My baby sister is finally falling asleep and Asuna turned on the TV, one thing we always liked about my baby sister is that no matter how much noise I was making she never waked up. It was rare to hear her cry, oh but when they got their shots I always wanted to cry along with them.

One-time mom had to inject them on their cute butt and Inari cried so much, it hurt me to see her little face red as a tomato and her purple baby bottom was hurt and I just can't even think anymore. Shisui used to cry a lot and a lot I couldn't sleep at night or on the evening.

"She doesn't snore?"

"No, we should probably turn off the light"

"Rukia, I'm coming in"

"You already are"

 _AJ gives her a playful smack on the back…_

"How are you doing little girl?"

"Big sis, mom left on a date with dad"

"So, I heard, but I also heard a little someone crying and sobbing a while ago"

"Yeah I'm sorry"

"Anyways, Rukia honey I'm going to leave Inari to you, there is something your father and I have decided and that's that Inari opens up to you"

"Is there something wrong with Inari mom?"

"Shisui told me that she's being bullied at school or something like that, I tried to ask her but she gave me the looks"

"And you didn't insist?"

"No, Inari is fragile, and I can't act the same way with her"

"I understand, just leave her to me"

"Thanks honey, little one don't forget you have school tomorrow"

"Okay big sis"

"Rukia are you taking her to school tomorrow?"

"I can try I need to see what I can do, plus at what time does she need to be at school?"

"At eight she starts class, but if you take her at seven it will be okay as well"

"No, I want her to have breakfast here at home, can you call my boss and re arrange the time for my entrance"

"Alright, I'm going to go make dinner. Can you give her a few pads to wake her up when I call you downstairs?"

"Yeah no problem"

 _AJ kiss Rukia on the forehead…_

Asuna accidently put a show that is saying a lot of inappropriate words, I had to change it she got mad because she likes it, but if my mother or my grandma finds out they are going to kill me. My little aunt is easy to talk to.

 _LATER THAT DAY…_

"Soifon, what the hell are you doing?"

"Mom I'm cleaning the sink"

"Oh, and why is that?"

"I'm not telling you"

"Where is the vitamin drink that I just gave you?"

"I finished it"

"She threw it on the sink and because of the smell she put soap"

"Is that so?"

 _AJ gives Soifon a smack on the behind…_

"Ow! Mom"

"Rukia-ca-ca-can we-go to you-r roo-om?"

"Are you tired?"

"No, but Shisui"

"Shut up loser"

"Big sister say something"

"Don't call her names Shisui"

 _The next day…_

 _INARI'S POV_

"Up, come on time to get ready"

Ow… what a smack she just gave me. The diaper is laying next to me, but my sister's hand is between my legs. Asuna is waking up, she doesn't wear diapers because my grandparents are too strict with her, unlike my parents that are sweet in their own way.

"Eww! Nasty butt"

"Rukia say something!"

"That's enough young man, one more word about my little butt and you are going to show me yours"

"No, not in front of her"

"You two shower together, so be quiet"

"Asuna cover your front"

"What about her back?"

"Grandma spanks her in front of everyone, it doesn't matter"

"Shisui too"

"I know, but I've seen a lot more than that"

"Like what?"

"When mom gives him the physical check and all that stuff"

"Eww! Rukia don't tell them"

"For your information I get them as well"

"Yeah me too, just that they give them to us on private"

"Do you get them Rukia?"

"Yeah, everyone does, even our parents, just that they give them to each other"

"Wow you smell good today"

"Mommy are you making us breakfast?"

"Shisui my beautiful son, can you wait for me downstairs"

"Okay mommy"

"Asuna, bend down on the edge and don't move okay?"

"Big sister what are you doing?"

"Are you injecting her?"

"Well mom forgot to give her the shots and she asked me to give them to her before she left to school"

"Oh, what about Inari?"

"When she comes back from school you can give it to her"

"No mom, I can't today, I promised her to take her on a date"

"Where are you taking her?"

"I don't know yet, I was going to take her to a café but then I decided to take her to the zoo and then I realized is too hot then instead I want to take her to the mall and buy her something new to wear this year"

"Okay but since she's going to be under your wing from now on, then I want you to buy yourself something to use on her bottom, don't forget to keep it close"

"Yes, mom so you said"

Wow mom is putting so much in my sister, I still can't believe mom is giving my sister the responsibility of me. My cousin is just getting her shot, mom is the best at putting our shots. Rukia knows how to put them but she's never done it.

"I hope you do kid. Inari come with me down stairs."

"Mommy I want to eat already"

"Wait for me big sis"

Shisui is the most annoying boy I've meet. Too bad he's my twin brother, I wish we weren't twins. Sometimes when we fight dad sits me on his lap and tells me of all the things I can do to ignore my brother, mom in the other hand spanks Shisui because he always starts the fights.

In school the girls that hang out with me and my cousins are always talking about him and how cute he's supposed to be and all that. I wish they knew how he really behaves at home, and how bad he is. When mom tried to hit me he started laughing.

Dad hit him, and mom forgot about me. My sisters are always fighting too, but Rukia is usually out until night falls. One time she came back home after her curfew and mom got super angry. We heard my big sister screaming, I cried just to think of how hard mom was hitting her.

But then dad hug me and said that mom knows what she's doing. Nami gets the belt when she answers back or when she doesn't do her chores. Nojiko is different because she's like an angel with my parents. Everyone at home knows that she's better than my other siblings.

"Inari eat your breakfast"

"But I'm not hungry"

"Fine, Rukia! Inari doesn't want to eat her breakfast!"

"Why did you tell her?"

"Because I'm going to punish you if you don't eat your breakfast"

"Punish me? Grounding me?"

"No little girl, your bare bottom is going to be punished"

"Fine I get it"

"Good to hear little girl"

"I'm going to the club, if you guys come back home early I will leave some cake for you guys on the fridge, I'm going to call either way"

"Daddy! Daddy! I'm sorry daddy!"

"Why is dad mad?"

"Shisui didn't want to kiss him, now your father is going to fix that attitude"

"Poor boy, I kind of feel bad for him"

"Rukia, please behave"

"Sorry mom"

"MOM! I'M HOME!"

"We are in the kitchen!"

"Hi kid, mom can you cook something for me?"

"Soifon, what are you doing here?"

"Well I kind of need some money, but I hope you know that I also came to visit you"

"Here are your vitamins, Inari tell Shisui to brush his teeth and you too"

"Okay mom"

"Rukia?"

"Go on little sister"

Wow my sister is just like my mother, she is a loving person, I still don't understand why she's not married by now. If I was to give an opinion, I think that she's going to be a good mom to her future children.

Right now, my mother thinks that Rukia does better on understanding me, but I know that mom is too busy right now trying to get away from us even for a few hours. When we are in school I don't mind but when we come home is usually empty and I wish she wasn't gone all the time.

One-time dad told us that ever since mom had my oldest sister she hasn't been out on a date with him or anything like it. If I was to say I think that big sister Rukia is afraid to leave all of her freedom. I heard mom telling my sister to get a partner or a friend at least to have fun on the nights.

To be honest I don't get how my big sister needs to have fun at night if she's supposed to be home before nine o'clock. Ugh! Shisui is with his friends, how annoying they all are. One of them is always staring at me like if I had something on my face.

"Marly keeps staring at you"

"And?"

"Come on don't tell me that you haven't notice him?"

"Why should I?"

"Inari you are so cold you know that?"

"If you say so"

"Asuna isn't she like your sister?"

"We already told you that we grew up together, but yeah. Why you ask?"

"Because you all are different from her"

"How is that a problem?"

"No, I was just kidding, come on let's go to class"

"Eww! Inari!"

"Shut up Shisui"

"Make me dummy!"

"UGH! I hate that boy!"

"How can you two be always fighting? If Shisui is the cutest boy I've known"

"He's an idiot trust me"

"Why you say that? Is he really that mean?"

"He's always getting in trouble, I don't know how that thing is my twin brother"

"That's because you live together, I mean when my parents got divorced my siblings left with her, we get along because we see each other ones in a while, but my father doesn't want to re-marry"

"Wow you didn't mention that before"

"I don't really like to talk about it, but I wish they went back together and then I can have a good family"

"Even though my parents are together ever since they met each other, sometimes I wish they weren't because of how strict they are"

"Asuna you never complain about your parents, but tell us why you just said that?"

"Well because my mom is so freaking scary, I can't do anything wrong or she immediately grabs the belt and hits me. My father not so much but he does punish me when mom is not around"

"Oh, you know when I was five years old, my mother hit me but ever since then I haven't been hit anymore"

"What about you Inari?"

"No, Inari is like the angel of the house, my sister only scolds her when she's not listening to her, but hit her is not on her list, Yet!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Even you Inari have to make a mistake"

"Mom told my sister to take care of all my needs, in any case it will be my sister to do it not my mom"

"You have more siblings Inari?"

"Nine of them, we are the youngest"

"What!? You have older siblings!?"

"Yeah me too"

"Asuna just how old is your mom?"

"I can't tell you that because I don't know"

"How about you Inari?"

"No idea"

"Wow, so you have older siblings?"

"Kamiki, do you have older siblings too?"

"Yeah just four, I think"

"What do you mean you think?"

"Yeah my parents travel a lot, I stay with my older sister Salia, but Ange comes ones in a while"

"Oh, how many do you have Asuna?"

"Who me? Nine just like Inari"

"No, because in my aunt's family there are eleven kids in total and in yours is only ten"

"Who cares anyways"

"Time for class kids!"

"Move!"

"Shut up!"

"Stop fighting you two. Everyone sit down please, I need you all to turn in your homework, and those who were asked to get their shots I need those too"

"Ow, I remember when I got mine"

"Yeah me too"

"I just got mine this morning"

"Did it hurt?"

"Not much, my sister gave it to me"

"Wow she knows how?"

"She retired from pediatrician"

"That's so cool, that means you guys don't need to pay for a medical anymore"

"How is that cool?"

"Ush! Inari you are so weird"

"You barely notice?"

"Shut up Inari"

"Inari, your paper is the only one missing, did you tell your mom that I need to have your shots report?"

"Tomorrow"

"Alright then, I just hope you do, let me know if I need to give her a call and let her know"

"Sure"

 _In the afternoon…_

Being at home calls me down, because I don't have to talk to anyone anymore, but mom is not around nor my big sister Rukia. Shisui is watching Tv already, we have to do homework, and I plan to do it before Rukia comes home.

We came out at two O'clock, but the school is just a block away from here. It takes us ten minutes to get home or sometimes longer if we are talking to our friends, we are not neighbors, but we do live close to each other.

"Aren't you going to do your homework Shisui?"

"Sure, when my show is over"

"But it will be a while"

"I know, plus why are you bothering me? Go do yours"

"What if dad comes home and finds you on the Tv?"

"He won't he told me that he's coming until bed time"

"Okay"

That's what I get for trying to help him, I wish he didn't get in trouble so much, but I guess I can stop worrying. I'm going to go do my homework and stop worrying about that loser. He probably loves his show more than his ass anyways.

 _Two hours later…_

"Inari, I'm home!"

My big sister is here…

"I'm in the living room big sis"

"Oh, how was school today?"

"Good, and work?"

"Not as good, but hey, are you ready to go?"

"Where are you guys going?"

"I'm going on a sisters date, I called Soifon to come check on you, but hey are you done with your homework?"

"I am"

"No, I haven't started yet"

"And why not?"

"Because I didn't want to?"

"Shisui, turn off the Tv and start doing your homework, you have other things to do as well"

"Like what!?"

"Hey! Don't raise your voice at me young man, and you know what I mean, your room needs to be done today"

"But Inari sleeps in there too"

"I know, and I want you to clean your mess, I will make her clean her mess when we come back"

"What? I don't have my side dirty!"

"Young lady?"

"Sorry big sis"

"See I'm not the only one who screams in this house"

"I'm not going to argue with you, go do your things and be quiet"

"Okay"

"Inari go get a sweater and let's go"

"Yes, big sis"

"I'm going with you, or you are not coming out right away"

"Ow! Big sis that hurts"

"Sorry baby girl, how did you behave today?"

"Good, I got another A on my test for math, the teacher told me that she needs my shots report, or else she's going to call mom"

"Oh, I almost forgot about that, when we come back I need you to remind me to give you your shot, or else mom is going to be mad at me and we don't want her to be mad"

"Okay big sis"


	11. High School Part 1

_**Problems in School**_

 _SHISUI'S POV_

We have grown so much, we are now fifteen. Dad and I had a talk yesterday about the things I shouldn't do now that I'm in high school. The year is just starting. He told me to stay away from dating girls and to think carefully before I act.

I've been so busy with band that I haven't had the time to think about girls right now. My father doesn't let me play soccer because that's something my family has never done, I want to play so bad. Ever since I was a kid I wanted to play.

What should I do? I mean it will be a good idea to play behind my parents back, but what if dad finds me? He's going to kill me. I want to ask for his permission, but he said I better get that out of my head. Probably mom would understand.

Its hard to get them, I mean dad left his position as a Captain to start a job and have more time for us. He studied business for property management. He works until late sometimes, it depends on how people want him to help them.

Anyways, mom is still studying for computer programming, this is her last year, she already knows so much about computers. Dad bought me my own computer and she's always checking what I'm doing. Inari not so much but she checks her ones in a while.

"Shisui! Come here young man!"

Oh, oh! It sounds like mom is mad. I know I didn't do anything this time, but I wonder what she's calling me for.

"I'm right here mom"

"What is that cheese doing on the table?"

"Sorry mom"

"Sorry mom, how many times do I need to tell you?"

"Ones?"

"That's right young man now hurry up and I want the table clean"

"Okay mom"

"Mom can you sign me up for the dance club?"

"When do you start?"

"In a week but they need us to sign the papers right away"

"Oh, I need you to sign mine too"

"Aren't you guys doing competitions this year?"

"Just a few against the other group, but nothing that we can't handle"

"You say that because you don't like Ayumi and you two are like rivals"

"Ayumi? Who is that Ayumi girl?"

"A girl we've known since we were kids, she has a huge crush on my brother, but I hate her because of how rude she is with my friends"

"You better not get into a fight with her, I want you to concentrate on school and school only"

"Mom, I wanted to ask you, but I don't know if I should, would you let me play soccer this year?"

"Shisui, you know what your father thinks about soccer, I'm sorry son, but my answer is no"

"But mommy"

"You've got your answer, now I need to go back to my studying"

"Ugh!"

"Don't start!"

"Shisui, if you want I can help you"

"Thanks sis, but I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I need to play no matter what"

"Just let me know how you want me to help you"

"Thanks sis, I will see you later"

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know, walk around or something, just if mom asks I went to walk for a while"

"Okay, be careful"

How annoying, my mom doesn't understand me either, I really want to play soccer, I found this really cool team where they acknowledge my talent.

"Shisui! Wait up bro"

"Hidemi, what's up bro"

"What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"I asked my mom if I could play soccer and she said I can't because of my dad's opinion, I honestly don't know what to do bro"

"Well maybe they haven't noticed how much soccer means to you, maybe you should try to explain to her your reasons"

"They know how much I like soccer, but neither of them want to give me permission, plus if I want to play I need them to sign a contract, and my dad is not going to sign it"

"Sorry for what's happening to you bro, but hey have you decided what you are going to do with the band?"

"I have been thinking and I might want to play the electric guitar, what about you?"

"The drum, I want to be a drummer, and my mom already got it for me. What do you think?"

"I think you are going to be a good drummer bro"

"Thanks, Shisui, you will be a good soccer player as well bro"

"Shisui! Aww! Shisui my love"

"Ayumi what are you doing? Leave Shisui alone"

"Sorry little bro, but this is none of your business, Shisui, you promised to call me back last night"

"Yeah, I'm sorry but my father came into my room and you know we had a talk about school and all that stuff"

"Aww! Shisui my love, did I get you in trouble?"

"No, they still don't know I have a girlfriend"

"And when are you going to tell them?"

"Well my parents are too strict, and I can't just go and say I have a girlfriend you know"

"Alright but promise me you are still going to be my boyfriend"

"I promise Ayumi"

"Shisui, you want to go get a drink, just you and me?"

"Ush! Hidemi I'm sorry but he's MY boyfriend"

"Yes Ayumi, but he's my best friend"

"No, you know what, I need to go back home, my dad should be coming home any time soon, I will see you tomorrow bro"

"Bye babe"

"Bye Ayumi"

Interesting, but even if my father doesn't let me I still need one. Ayumi can be a little too harsh on people and whatever, but she's the girl I like. Before I asked her to be my girlfriend, Hidemi and I had a talk that our relationship wouldn't be affect because of her.

"Shisui, where were you?"

"Dad, I went for a walk. How was work?"

"As always, people un-decided who loves to make my head hurt. Is your mom in her office?"

"I suppose"

"Good, how was school today?"

"Well, not as good, the kids on twelve grade keep on teasing us, I thought that was only when we were freshmen but I guess not"

"How about your sister?"

"She's doing better, but to be honest she does have an enemy"

"That's not good to hear, well son I leave her to you"

"Okay dad"

"AJ, I'm home!"

"GOING!"

"Have a sit Shisui"

"Okay dad, but is something wrong?"

"No, I just want you to stay here because I need to go clean the backyard and I want you to come help me"

"But dad, is cold outside, why do I need to go help you? Plus is Inari's turn to help you"

"Shisui, I wasn't asking you, and for that you are getting a lesson"

"But daddy, please don't…"

 _INARI'S POV_

Dad looks tired, I was doing homework, but I needed to come down say hi. It appears that my brother is going to get his pants down. I mean is nothing new to me, but just yesterday he got punished for not washing dishes.

"Inari, what were you doing?"

"She was doing her homework like I asked her to"

"What about you Shisui? Do you have homework?"

"Yes dad, I do"

"Then what were you doing outside if you haven't done your homework?"

"Sorry daddy! I'm sorry! Daddy don't hit me!"

"Young lady I need you to finish your homework, is your room clean?"

"I cleaned it before I left to school"

"Did you wake up before your alarm went off?"

"Something like that"

"When are you going to stop answering me like that?"

 _AJ pulls her arm to strike her bottom…_

"Nooo! Stop…mom why are you hitting me?"

"I asked you something"

"Okay I'm sorry, I didn't mean to answer like that"

"When your sister comes I'm going to tell her to talk to you"

"No, she's going to be mad because I answer like that"

"For the more reason I'm going to tell her"

"Mommy…!"

"Show me your homework"

"Mommy stop"

"Inari bring me your homework"

"Yes ma'am"

Wow mom looks like she's going to be the one to punish me. Big sister is not coming home until night falls. She went back to being a soul reaper and her hours are short. She left three hours ago, I mean before we came home from school, but she still comes back before curfew.

Now that we are older mom gave us curfew and specially Shisui that needs to be here ten minutes before, me not so much because I'm not doing anything stupid like he does. And if we don't come home they go looking for us.

It was just ones that I came passed curfew, and that was when I had to do some research. When I looked at the clock it was already ten o'clock, library closes until eleven at noon. When I turned around mom was waiting for me outside.

But then I realized it was my big sister, she said I didn't have a good excuse to be out that late, and then she took me to our room, that was my first punishment by my big sister. The next day I couldn't sit, my behind was marked by her belt, the paddle not so much.

Oh, and her fingers were marked down on my rear. When I told mom she almost got me too for not calling and she warned me that the next time I do it she's going to get me after my big sister. Did I mention that my big sister had a baby just a year ago?

Well let me explain, just two years ago, my sister didn't come back home on time, when my mother went looking for her, she was actually in our room having sex with Renji her ex-boyfriend as I heard. My mother almost killed her because she was doing it with the wrong guy.

In any case, my mother realized that she couldn't do anything for her anymore, my sister found out she was pregnant about two weeks after and that's when my mother told my sister she could go back to be a soul reaper.

Renji knows about the baby, and he comes to see her ones in a while, little Erza is a little too naughty, but nothing that big sister can't handle. Yeah Renji didn't take part on the name of the baby because mom wouldn't let him.

Legally my parents are responsible of my sister whether she likes it or not. One thing I haven't told them yet, my brother's best friend is hitting on me. I realized that when we started high school. The first day of school he saw me walking towards the bathroom and surprised me from behind.

The bathroom on the wall of the hall is a one-person bathroom only, but one is for girls and the other one for boys, well since I have honor classes when he was having lunch I was having my extra class, well when I enter the bathroom he rush behind me and locked the door.

He started kissing me on the lips on which I didn't resist. What came next is what surprised me. His pants were raising, he let me go, but to take out his fang. I didn't know what to do, so he grabbed my hand and he made me touch him and rub him until his cum came into my uniform.

He didn't do anything else, but I really thought I was going to go out of control. The girls in my family is what we aim for, but I'm different at least that's how I want to see it. In any case if my mom or my dad were to find out, I'm really going to get it.

One thing I'm also grateful for is that I didn't lose my virginity because my sister checks me randomly and asks me thing that I had no idea I could do. I'm kind of nervous because my mother is giving me my monthly check and I still have a hickey on my neck.

I'm scare to be honest, I know how my parents are going to react, this time my sister is going to stay down and mom is going to kill me herself. When my dad found a hickey on my brother he made him cry himself to sleep.

Or when Asuna got one from her ex my mom didn't think twice and bare her bottom and wouldn't stop until my cousin said she wasn't going to do it again. No, I need to find a good excuse, maybe I can say someone hit me or something like that,

But then if they find out I lied its going to make things worse, should I tell them that Minami tried to abuse me and that I didn't let him? But then if I say that mom is going to trick me with her touching tricks and then she's going to figure it out.

I'm screw, I should of have told him that if he touch me I was going to get in trouble along with him. Shisui probably doesn't know this, but if he does I'm death for reals.

"Inari are you listening!?"

' _Smack' 'SMACK'_

"Mommy…!"

"I'm talking to you Inari"

"I'm sorry, did you say something mommy?"

"Yes that I need you in my room after dinner, the maid is going to cook tonight, but you need to finish your homework and I need to finish reading a article for my class tonight"

"What do you need me in your room for?"

"You know why, today your body check is, I need to give you your shots as well"

"Can't we leave it for another day?"

"N.O. No!"

"Mom I'm home"

"Big sis"

"Hi babe, hello my beautiful princess"

"What's going on Inari? Were you crying?"

"No, I was just trying to convince mom to move the date for my body check"

"That's not happening, did you have homework today?"

"I'm almost done, look mom already looked at it"

"Do you really get all of this equations Inari?"

"Some of them, but not all of them"

"Let's go to the room, I need to talk to you"

"Did I do something big sis?"

"I don't know, you tell me"

"Her diaper is dirty, you should probably bath her honey"

"I know mom, don't worry"

 _RUKIA'S POV_

What a stinky baby girl I have. My baby Erza is too small to be thinking on potty train or walking. Her smile makes me laugh because she's so innocent. Renji and I were just talking about when she grows up the boys are going to want to be with her.

He got so jealous I couldn't resist to the love he has for his daughter. Because I work on the outside, he takes care of her, but when I see them together they do look pretty. In a way I think she has his looks, the angry looks I mean.

Ichigo teases me because I used to say that I wouldn't want a child until I got married, I had my baby and I don't even have a boyfriend he says. One thing we are not so happy about is that my sister Orihime suffer a lot because she couldn't have babies.

The ones that she was pregnant with died, she lost about five of them. The seventh one is a year older than my Erza, his name is Kaito, a name my mother got for him. Erza was named by my father, he said that he always wanted to name me Erza.

"I need to change her diaper first then we'll talk"

"Okay big sis"

"Keep working on your homework"

"Yes big sis"

There is something this kid isn't telling me, I'm going to find out whether she tells me or not. But that's not important right now, my baby girl pooped in her diaper and I need to clean her dirty little butt. No actually her butt is not little. I can tell she's going to have a nice bottom when she grows up.

"Hey baby girl, no don't cry my little bunny. I know, I know, but it's okay baby girl, I'm right here, you don't need to cry"

"WHAAAA! WHHHAAAA! WWWHHHAAAA! WWWWHHAAA! WWWWHHHAAA! WHA! WHAA!"

"Why does she cry every time you change her?"

"It can be for a lot of reasons, the first one can be that she doesn't like to be bare on her little butt, second could be that I'm rubbing her too hard or it hurts her when I touch her, another one can be that she feels unsure of what's going on"

"Did I cry when I was being changed too?"

"Not much, but yes you did, and this is what I used to do to you"

I flipped over my baby girl and started padding her small buttocks.

"Wow she's not crying as much"

"Babies usually like it when we rub their little butts, but not a lot of babies calm down just like you used to and like she's doing"

"So that means she's got a little of me?"

"In a way yes, but you actually got it from me, mom told me that I used to cry a lot when I was a baby too"

"Oh, what about Shisui, did he calm down?"

"That guy never shut up, but only when he was asleep. Did I tell you that one time we put you two to sleep together and when we checked on you, you guys were hugging each other, you two looked so cute, but he was grabbing you hard he wouldn't let you go"

"Really? Did you take pictures?"

"The one on mom's wall, which by the way you are the one with the bare bottom"

"Why?"

"You used to take off your diaper and sometimes made a mess in the bed"

"Okay"

"There you go my baby girl"

"You are done?"

"I am and you?"

"Just this last one"

"Finish it fast"

 _Five minutes later…_

"Come here"

"But why?"

"Do what I say or get spanked"

"No, I'm going"

She has no idea of what I'm about to do. Her clothes are going on the laundry and she's going nude to mom to get her body check. But before all of that happens, I need to check what she has on her neck, this morning I saw her putting make up on her neck and she tried to deny it, right know we are going to find out why.

"Big sis, I'm not a little kid anymore"

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen?"

"That's right, that means that for us you are still a baby, you won't be a teenager until ten more decades, so stop arguing with me"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you are not old enough to be embarrassed"

"But why not?"

"That's out right now move your hair to the other side"

"Is that a wipe?"

"Yes, I want to see it for myself"

"See what big sis?"

"The hickey on your neck Inari!"

"How did you know?"

"When have you seen me not aware of the things that you do?"

"Never big sis, but please don't tell mom"

"Tell her? Oh no kid, she's going to see it for herself right now, I want you to bend over your bed until she comes to see you"

"But in the mean time you are going to see me"

"That's exactly what I want, buttocks up, legs spread for me to see you"

"But why!?"

"Raise your voice at me again, I dare you!"

"No, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry"

"That's what I wanted to hear, I'm going to go get some water, don't move or else"

"Yes, big sis"

 _INARI'S POV_

My punishment is going to hurt, I just hope dad doesn't get me after mom because if he does I'm going to be sore for a week, or worse. Shisui hates to get in trouble now days, he used to think that just because we were older my dad's belt wasn't going to hurt anymore.

The moment dad starts hitting him, my brother starts jumping up and down trying to get away from him, but when mom hits him, he doesn't have a chance to survive. Now its going to be me who doesn't have a chance with her.

"Inari, what happen?"

"What happen of what mom?"

"Oh, are you trying to be funny or just dumb?"

"Ow! I'm sorry, nothing mom"

"Are you dating someone?"

"No! it was a mistake mom, Shisui accidentally hit me while practicing, but I swear it wasn't his fault mom"

"On my knee Inari"

"But I told you what happen"

"I don't care, I want you to get this the best you can"

"That time I got spanked by big sis, it hurt so much. Please mom it's going to be worse than last time"

"I'M NOT ASKING YOU!"

'SWAP' 'SWAP' 'SWAP' 'SWAP' 'SWAP'

"Mommmmmyyyyy…!"

"Do what I told you!"

"O-okay"

"Mom please"

"I know Rukia, leave her to me, she's my daughter"

"NO! Mommy! No more mommy! Ooooowwww! Oooooowwww! Aaaaahhh! Ooooowwww! Ooooowwww!"

"This is a lesson that I gave your brother long time ago, if you are thinking on dating boys, you can remember the pain on your behind to decide whether you want to disobey me or to obey me. That hickey on your neck is not a hit Inari, you can fool anyone but your mother. Is that clear!?"

"Yes mommy! Yeeees!"

"Good, your father needs to talk to you, let's go"

"Mommy my clothes!"

"He's your father, come on walk straight"

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"Shisui you too"

"Me too what mom?"

"Just walk inside"

"AJ, what's going on?"

"Check her neck"

"Inari what happen?"

"A guy did it but I didn't want him to, I barely know him. Daddy I swear I'm saying the truth"

"Shisui did you know about this?"

"No mommy, I promise I didn't. I'm actually surprised she didn't tell me"

"Inari you have always been an example to your brother. I don't want you to turn the papers around just because we go easy on you. This is a warning for the two of you, from now on, after school you two are to come straight home. Shisui you better come with her or else,

"Inari you have your classes more further from the gate, but if you don't see Shisui call me and I will see what he's doing. No boyfriends and no girlfriends, this is a new rule for the two of you. The going with my friends is going to stop, if you want to see them then let them come,

"But if you want to go visit them you better ask first, and only once a week. Shisui no more video games after school, you are going to finish your homework and do your chores, after that study or something. Video games are going to be for the weekends only.

"Inari, you don't have much things but everything applies to you as well. When your friends come over I better see girls only, boys with Shisui and girls with you. Oh and if they do come, I don't want them to be flirting with your brother like they always do. Writing on your skin was a bad idea son"

"Daddyyy! Oooowwww! Aaaaaahhhh! Dadddyyyy! No more daddy! Owwww! Oooowwww! Aaahhhh! I'm sorry daddy!"

"Take off your clothes and you Inari, get ready for what is coming. Bend over, and spread your legs I want to see for myself"

"See what daddy?"

"Inari do it and don't ask"

"Aaaahhh! Daddy I'm sore"

"And that's why I like it when your mommy hits you guys first"

"Dad is not fair that we get it double, I mean if mom hits me I think you should give me corner time or something"

"In this house Inari, we put the rules, you and the rest of your siblings have to follow the rules because if you don't guess what! WE are going to get so angry and then its going to be worse"

"OOOWWW! OOOOWWWW! AAAHHOOOWW! OOOOWWW! DADDYYYY! MOMMMYYY! MOMMMYYYY! OWWW! It hurts! Owww!"

"Think before you act and the lies that come through your mouth are going to pay a big price like the one you are paying right now. Is that clear?"

"Yeeeeesss! Aaaaahhh! Stoooppp dadddyyy!"

"Lay down and you Shisui I better see good grades tomorrow because if I see something rather than a B' you are going to be sorry. Is that clear!"

"Yes daddy"

"Good, lay down next to your sister"

 _AJ'S POV_

How about that? My daughter lying to me I can't believe it. From now on I'm going to be careful to check her. I know I'm busy studying but I need to make some time for my kids. Ones I'm done with my work I usually have headaches and lay down.

We hired the same maid again. She's staying in the guests room. I'm paying her medical bills and all of that. I think that's why she came back. The only problem is that she's about to get married and I think she's going to want to go again but if that happens well.

"Mommy no mommy"

"Stop moving Inari, I don't want to argue with you right now"

"But mommy"

"Ow! Daddy you are being harsh on me"

"Quiet Shisui"

The two rascals think we don't know what we are doing, fact is I've been doing this for so long now. My oldest kids had to go through the same treatments. What we are doing right now is check their bodies. Shisui is growing up as he should.

I measure Inari and she's going to be two inches shorter than her brother, but nothing to worry about, because she's going to be the same size as her older brother. Hisana is one inch shorter than me, she's going to stay like that, but Satsuki got taller now.

My Rukia is going to be the shortest one of them all, because even Ryuko is taller than her. Well if I have more kids then I guess we will find out. Right now we want to focus on the twins because is not as easy to look after one.

"Mom, I'm home"

"Welcome home honey is your sister going to be late again?"

"I think so, she started working at four and she's coming out at eleven or twelve"

"Okay, at what time did you start?"

"We didn't have much work, but I started at two, I left after school"

"That's good, go get dress and I will see you down stairs"

"Okay mom"

"Inari get in the shower, Shisui you too son"

"Together?"

"Isn't that what I said?"

"But mom I'm a man now"

"And I'm a woman mom"

"GET IN THE SHOWER I SAID!"

"Okay mommy"

"For arguing you two are grounded for a week"

"Okay daddy"

How dare they argue with me, don't they know that they are just kids? Even if they were human I would of still make them shower together. They don't get puberty hairs on their privates, their skin is soft and pale, well my son, my daughter's lady V is hiding between her legs, there is nothing for me to worry about.

I know my kids, and Shisui does like girls and he does have a pervert look towards them, but with his sister he acts different, even though her breasts are growing, he doesn't see them the same way. My daughter is the same way, my son has a regular size penis.

I have seen many penis's in my life because I'm a pediatrician, but my son has the oval point penis. One funny fact about them is that when they wake up their penis is hard, and you can see how big it is. Every morning when I wake him up I see his member sticking out.

He tries to cover but then I remind him that he's my son and that I've seen it ever since he was a baby, my husband checks on Inari, and he says that every morning when he cleans her he sees her lady V wet. I explained to him that it happens to every girl.

He told me that if it was normal for it to be so white and I told him that it is since she doesn't get her period until ten decades or so. For me to see if my son is growing okay I had to run a test on his cum, I masturbated him and when he came my husband took the example for me.

My son was embarrassed, and I told him that it was for medical purposes only. With Inari I masturbated her until she came on her own, I told her to never do it on her own or she was going to hurt herself, it happens a lot that girls accidently get badly hurt on their lady V.

My girl sleeps next to Rukia that's how we check on her, the doors of the bathroom never close, for my son either. But I guess in the future I won't be able to control them as much.

"Inari go pee, Shisui get the water running. I'm going to go get you guys something to wear and I don't want you talking to each other, Shisui concentrate please, your father is going to keep an eye on you"

"Okay mommy, but please don't bring me those boxers"

"I know son"

"Get him the boxers"

"I was going to anyways"

The reason why my husband told me to do it is because he doesn't want the kids to think that we are going to do whatever they want us to do. We are the parents and we decide, in this house they need to show respect, the other day he was playing with his friend and the friend said a bad word.

I went and told Shisui to tell him that if he disrespected the house I wasn't going to let him in anymore. On another occasion I saw Shisui looking through some bikini girls on the internet his father got him dancing on the ground sobbing until he fell asleep.

It might look cruel but trust me is nothing like that. We already deal with one son and he is no different than him. Minato took too long to get with a girl, and it wasn't because we didn't let him it was because he knew what he had to do first.


	12. High School Part 2

**Open house**

 _INARI'S POV_

"Are your parents coming to the open house Inari?"

"Yeah, I'm not worried but my brother"

"Is he going to get in trouble if he's doing bad on his grades?"

"Worse than that. How about you Asuna?"

"Oh, I'm doing just fine, I have B's but nothing that my parents won't be happy about, Jennifer didn't you say your parents are out of town or something?"

"No, they went on a work trip, I'm staying with my aunt so I'm not coming"

"Oh, that's too bad"

"By the way Asuna, who is your mom? I've never seen her before"

"Really? Well she's usually out on the day, but she's home at night, when would you guys like a sleep over at my house?"

"I don't know if that's a clever idea Asuna"

"Come on Inari, why wouldn't it? I mean if we can't go over to their homes then might as well invite them to ours. Right Kamiki?"

"Well if it's in your house I'm allowed to go, but yeah you are right, mom doesn't allow me to have sleep overs in my house"

"Man, your guy's parents are so strict, when are they going to let you do whatever you want?"

"Not any time soon, plus Shisui is who is suffering the most"

"Really? Can you tell us about it Inari?"

"I don't like to talk about my brother's private life, but he wants to play soccer so bad, and my parents won't allow him to, my dad is going to kill him if he tries to outsmart him"

"Well that sucks. Asuna, look is it just me or is Kirigaya staring at you?"

"Oh no, he's flirting with me, Inari go say something"

"What? No not me, he wants to talk to you and I'm not getting in trouble for that"

"Kirito! Asuna likes you!"

"Amanda shut up!"

"Oh, come on Asuna, don't tell me you are being shy"

"No, I'm not being Shy, I just don't want anything with him, I'm not allowed to date boys"

"Yeah Amanda, unlike you who is dating two guys at the same time"

"Don't you girls ever want to date a boy and do things to each other?"

"Things? Are you really thinking on having sex at your age?"

"Well my mommy says that I can do whatever I want, as long as I don't get pregnant"

"Man, I wish my parents were like that, but no they kill me if they see me holding hands with a guy"

"Not to mention grandpa"

"True"

"Shisui! My love! Can we talk for a minute!"

"Eww! Every day Ayumi is taking Shisui away from you Fumino"

"Yes, I know, but there is nothing I can do, he doesn't like me the way I like him, he told me he only wants to be friends with me and that's all"

"My brother can be dumb and all but soon he will see your beauty"

"How are things going with Minami?"

"I was never his girlfriend he was saying all of that for his own benefit"

"So you claim"

"I'm not a liar Asuna"

"That's not what I heard last night from my big sister"

"Wow, Inari your face turned red as a tomato"

"Did something happen last night in your house Inari?"

"Nothing that I should be telling you"

"Oh, come on we are besties and we tell each other everything"

"Here is what happen, yesterday my big sister heard that Inari has a hickey on her neck, then Inari told her that Shisui hit her and then when she talked to her dad she told him the whole truth and so my sister got angry because she lied to her and they got her behind with the belt"

"Asuna!"

"Wo, you still get spanked Inari?"

"Now that we are telling secrets yes! I do get spanked, but Asuna gets it worse. My grandma doesn't tolerate her bad looks and all of her back talk, every night before bed time I hear her screaming 'NO mommy I won't do it again, please don't hit me' but she still get beat up"

"AH! Inari you are going to pay for this!"

"Girls don't fight!"

"OH my gosh they are going to be in so much trouble. Should we pretend nothing happen or should we stop them?"

"I think we should stop them"

"What's going on here?"

"Miss Lumy"

"That's enough you two, this behavior is not of two young ladies like you guys. Let's go to the classroom then we can talk"

"Please don't call my parents Ms. Lumy, I promise I won't do it again"

"What you two did is against the school rules. It also states that I need to let your parents know that you will get suspended for a week"

"A WEEK?"

"That's exactly what I said"

"But Ms. Lumy my parents are going to kill me if you do that"

"And my boss is going to fire me if I don't do it. I want you to rest easy because I won't say anything until they come for the house opening today"

"Inari, for fighting you are going to fail the test today, also you will be removed from your current classes and Asuna you have an F on the test as well"

This is the part where I should really be worried. My parents are going to kill me. I didn't mean to get in trouble but Asuna started the fight and I couldn't let her win. Now I'm going to be sorry I have a pride like my older sister Rukia. I think I should be worrying about her as well.

Asuna just went to her sit since she's in this classroom for first hour. I tap her on the shoulder to tell her how sorry I am for saying what I said. If I was to be honest my cousin is going to get it worse because my grandma doesn't ever go easy on her, and I think she knows that.

Right now I know she doesn't want to talk. Her hair is covering her face from the spot I'm standing, but I bet she's crying thinking why she did it. I don't usually cry, but deep inside I want to beg Ms. Lumy to not tell on me. Parents like ours are to be afraid of. I learned that last night.

"Are you okay Inari? Where is Asuna?"

"I'm okay Shisui, but I don't think she's feeling any better. Just leave her alone for now, she needs time to think on how she's going to convince my grandma"

"I don't mean to scare you sis, but I think this time you are really going to know our parents bad side. What happened last night was just like a warm up, what's happening today is going to hurt a lot worse"

"Shisui what should I do then?"

"I don't know sis, but send mom a text or call her and let her know what happen or else she's going to wonder if you were trying to hide it from her"

"Okay, we still have ten minutes, but I'm going to go call her and see what she says"

"Good luck sis, if anything I will be in my class okay?"

"Thanks Shisui"

 _AJ'S phone rings…_

" _Hello? Inari what's up kid?"_

"Mom, something happen"

" _Huh? What happen kid?"_

"Mom, please don't get mad at me but Asuna and I got into a small fight and the teacher is going to tell you all about it when you come for the house opening, but I wanted to let you know what's happening"

" _First of all is called 'open house' Now about the fight, you were warn and I am so going to give it to you when you get home. I can't believe what you just told me Inari. You better hope they don't take you out of the college program because if they do! You will have zero chance of survival. Is Asuna there?"_

"I know mom, I'm sorry. Asuna is on her sit, you want to talk to her?"

" _Let me talk to her and you start think of how I'm going to keep you still for what you have coming"_

"Mom, I'm sorry"

" _You will be honey"_

Asuna grabbed the phone and as soon as she heard my mom she started crying and crying. I don't know what mom is telling her, but is probably about the things grandma is going to do to her. Not to mention of what my parents are going to have in store for me.

"Here"

" _Inari behave for the rest of the day, I just got an email from your school and I will check your portal to see if they put something on your record. Pray for your life kid, because you are going to regret you didn't"_

"Mom I don't want to go home"

" _Don't test me Inari, Rukia did what you just said and she regret every minute she was gone. I recommend you obey me because your father just text me asking what happen. I will call him and let him know, pay attention in class"_

"Bye mom, I love you"

She hang up on me, this means she's angry or worse. When did I turn into the person that I am today? Rukia always kept me away from the fights and away from trouble, now I'm not sure how she did it, but now I know why she did it.

"Are you okay?"

Asuna nodded do to her broken voice right now. The teacher left so she doesn't know I called my mom.

"She told me that my mom is going to make me want to wish I was never born, but so will you"

"Yeah she told me something like that. But I understand her anger, I just wish she understand my rebellion"

"Rebellion or not we are done for"

"Asuna, why did you want to fight me?"

"Because, I got angry that my parents are always picking on me. Sometimes I wish they weren't there anymore, but my sisters had to go through all of that as well. Plus I don't have any close siblings like you do, AJ is close but she's always busy with school and you guys"

"I'm sorry you feel like that, but you do have us Asuna, we are like siblings, you just need to get closer to us. I think that we should do more things together and play like we used to when we were little. So, what do you say?"

"Thanks Inari, but is too late now, your mom is sending you to another school when she finds out you were suspended and kicked out of your college programs."

"But we will still see each other at home, don't worry about me, I will be fine, you worry about yourself"

"The bell ring Inari, go to class"

"Well okay"

 _AJ'S POV_

Stupid kids are going to be sorry they got in trouble at school, the email that I got says that my kid is going to be suspended for a week, and they might change her classes. She already got a report that she got into a fight and the second time she's going to have detention.

The third time she's going to be expelled and so I hope that tonight I can fix her problem because I don't tolerate the kids behavior anymore. Byakuya is coming early, he's going to give her the punishment but I'm going to be holding her.

My mom came a while ago slamming the doors and my dad was behind her. I know what they have in mind because they did it to my older sister Akame. I feel like tonight my little sister is going to learn how to behave at her best.

"AJ, WHERE ARE YOU?"

That's not a good call…

"I'm in here mom"

"WHAT HAPPEN WITH THE BRATS TODAY?"

"Mom calm down. I don't know but Inari called me and told me what happen, but I don't really know how it happen"

"I'm going to kill that brat when she gets home"

"No mom, you need to ask why it happen, I know how you feel, Inari was involved too, but even so I need to know why she got into that fight before I act"

"Just this time AJ"

"Okay"

Finally, she leaves the room. We still have three hours before the kids get home, I need to have my work done and then I need to tell the maid to go to the grocery store, at some point I don't even want her to stick around or she's going to think we are cruel with our kids.

 _RUKIA'S POV_

I just return to the soul society and I heard dad is looking for me. Before I go looking for him I need to go get my daughter with Renji, and then I can talk to my dad. Being a soul reaper again brings me back memories.

"Rukia, you are back so soon"

"There wasn't much to do, but have you seen my father?"

"He just went to check on a prisoner, but hey you want to stick around?"

"Is the baby asleep?"

"Yeah, she was crying, the Captain got mad at me for being the worse dad ever. Did he tell you that he wants us to get married as soon as possible?"

"Ever since he found out I was pregnant"

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was busy you know that I have a lot of work to do"

"But I think is time for us to get together and raise our kid together, we can't just keep things the way they are. I don't just want to keep her when you are busy on the human world. Please Rukia let me give you a family the one that we always dreamed to have"

"Start thinking on the ring Renji, and the preparations, my parents want me to have a big party when I get married"

"But it's going to take a lot of time and people are not necessary anymore"

"I have to go Renji, tell me when you are ready to ask for my hand. I'm going to go get my daughter"

"Bye Rukia"

What a big problem now. The day he decided to get me pregnant he wasn't thinking about marriage. He didn't even ask if I wanted to have sex he just got me horny and so it happen, but if you want to know details I will give them to you in another time.

After all I'm happy with the beautiful daughter I have in my arms. Giving birth was painful but holding her afterwards was the best feeling ever. My own baby cried on my arms, I was so happy that I couldn't hate Renji anymore.

Hating him it will be like hating my own daughter. Erza got his hair color and his mouth, the rest she got it from me. Mom says I used to be her size when I was born. She almost killed me when I told her I was pregnant, she gave me the beating of the year, but now she loves her first granddaughter.

"Did your mom call you?"

"No, did something happen?"

"Inari got in trouble at school and I need you to go check her on school. Ask her the details and let us know"

"Okay, but I need to take-"

"Leave her with me, I know how to take care of babies too"

"That's not what I meant dad"

"After all you are my stupid daughter, now go"

"DAD!"

"You deserve it"

"Fine"

How rude, he can't even try to be a little bit nice. Oh but he doesn't want to admit that my baby is his pride all of a sudden. Anyways I need to go back and check on my little sister, those twins are always getting in trouble, but this is new.

 _AJ'S POV_

 _On the Open House…_

"Hi I'm Inari's mother, I heard you want to talk to us"

"And I'm Asuna's mom"

"Yes, just give me a second okay?"

"Mommy, you are squeezing my hand"

"Okay, now we can talk. I'm sorry if I made you wait, but I really need to discuss what's happening with your children. The behavior that Inari and Asuna took today is not something easy to forget. In any case this affects Inari in every way. I'm her college last hour class, and I'm having her move out of my class,

"Her other teachers have decided to put her in normal classes as well. As for Asuna well since she started the fight we decided that she needs to be in probation until we know that we can trust her. But since you Mrs. Kuchiki have help us with your kids, we want you to sign the papers to agree with our decision"

"But before I do that, does that mean that my daughter won't be allowed to go back to her classes anymore?"

"She can but until next year, and that's if she doesn't get in trouble again"

"I am so sorry about what happen today, but this is not happening again"

"We hope that it doesn't, Asuna you are being suspended for a week and a half, Inari you are suspended for a week and a half as well"

"Ah, and is she going to loss credits?"

"A lot of missing work, but you can ask the teachers if she can do anything to keep her in track"

"Alright then, I will. So, is that all you wanted to talk to us?"

"Yeah, do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, what implement do you think hurts more? The paddle or the whip?"

"What? No, I don't know"

"The whip it is"

"Mom stop saying things"

"This lady is your mother?"

"Yeah, Asuna is my little sister"

"Mom, ow! I'm going"

"You better"

"Well thank you for everything and have a lovely day"

 _Back at home…_

"Get inside you two"

"No, mommy I don't want to go inside"

"Oh no? Okay then, we are doing this out here, and let your friends know what's going to happen to your ASS~"

"Mommy, okay I'm coming in"

"OOOWWW! OWWWW! MOOOMMMYYY! MOOOMMMMYYY! OOOOWWWW! OOOOWWW!"

"THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING ASUNA!"

"Living room Inari!"

"But-but-I don't-"

"Don't you talk kid, Shisui start doing your homework"

"NO, NO, Leave my panties alone, mommy!"

"Don't mommy me, now ass on the air and relax because I'm not taking part of this not today"

"But mommy, don't grab me, I don't want to get spank mommy!"

 _And so, the sobbing begins…_

What a view, my daughter struggles to get away from me, her arms are starting to get strength, she's trying to push herself up. Her legs are kicking too much with the belting her father is giving her. Oh, but her ass is getting marked with the belt.

She's almost screaming, even my son is acting like an angel. He's here doing his homework on the Livingroom table picking every time he can. The two girls are getting what they deserve and the boy will too if he keeps staring instead of his homework.

"That's just a warm up, let's go get the whip"

Wow, my parents are being so strict now days. My father is holding my sister because mom doesn't let him to punish her much. But my mother is going over board with this.

"AJ, stop moving her"

"Oh, sorry"

"NO!"

"Stop moving Inari"

 _Ten minutes later…_

"Go with your mother she's getting you two ready before we call for dinner"

"Mom, have you seen my purse?"

"Nami, where are you going?"

"I need to go get my check mom, and my boss is waiting for me"

"Alright, but I'm taking you"

"Okay dad"

"Hey! Come here"

"Mom I didn't do anything mom. But tell me"

"Did you finish your laundry?"

"Yes mom, I was going to fold my clothes when I got a call from my boss, she wants me to come get my check before she closes the office"

"Okay, where is your sister?"

"Mom I don't have time!"

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"Ow! Mom I know I'm sorry"

"Go your father is waiting. Inari, let's go upstairs"

"Mommy, I'm done with my homework"

"I'm going to check your homework after the shower, come on bring it with you"

"AJ, can I come in?"

"Soifon, not in the mood"

"But mom, you love me, right?"

"What do you want Soifon?"

"Mom, I'm not here for anything, I just haven't seen you in a while, tell me how things are going with the kids and the youngster Rukia and her baby?"

"Just look at your sister's bottom"

"Wow, I'm impressed and how about you?"

"No, I haven't got in trouble for now"

"Oh, hey mom, where's dad?"

"He went with Nami to get a check; do you need him for anything?"

"No, but mom I'm using the bathroom"

"Are you staying for dinner?"

"Wow mom, you are making me dinner?"

"No, the maid is, but come on hurry up kid"

"Ow mom! Don't do that"

"Don't be like that kid, you are still my child"

"Okay mom, but don't touch when I'm half naked"

"Oh, shut up, you brat"

"Mommy, my pants"

"It looks the same little guy"

"Soifon is not funny"

"Of course, it is, but don't worry Inari's baby boobs are a lot smaller than your baby penis"

"Soifon leave the kids alone, come on I need you to go outside for now"

"Okay fine, I'm leaving, it was nice to see you again mother"

"Soifon come here right now!"

 _Soifon leaves…_

"She's not coming back"

"I know, but she needs to understand for now"

 _The following morning…_

Inari is still asleep, Shisui is getting ready to go to school, my mother is being loud it sounds like she's leaving as well. My father left last night but he should be coming home in the afternoon for Asuna. I have to gather with my group, but I can't leave the girls alone.

I'm afraid I'm going to have to take them both. Inari is going to be sore all week, but Asuna is going to feel worse. My parents hit her with the whip, she cried herself to sleep, and I can understand the pain she's feeling right now.

I had to go through the same thing when I was a kid, my parents used to punish me for every mistake I made in life, not that they would understand since their parents never spank them. Specially my father he never felt the hand of his father for being a good kid.

"Inari wake up"

"Owe! Mommy it hurts…!"

"I have a meeting at ten, but I want you to have your breakfast, get in the bathroom, brush your teeth and get ready. I'm going to finish a worksheet before we leave"

"Why do I have to go?"

"Don't you answer back Inari, I already told you what to do and behave because I'm not in the mood"

"When are you?"

"Quiet!"

"Sorry mom"

"Get in the bathroom!"

"Okay mommy…"

 _INSARI'S POV_

My behind hurts but it also burns because of the belt marks. Dad was angry, and he got me really hard. Now that I have experience my dad's belt I understand what my brother feels. My cousin got it worse, I wonder how she's feeling.

"Mom is Asuna home?"

"She should be in her room, why?"

"Can I go see her?"

"Did you go pee?"

"No"

"Did you put your clothes on?"

"No?"

"Did you wash your face?"

"No"

"Then my answer is no, now go and do your thing!"

"Mommy, that sounds mean"

"Go put your baby ass on the toilet Inari"

"My ass hurts mom"

"Watch your language Inari"

"Big sis, I'm ready"

"Good, I'm just waiting for my daughter and we go"

"Okay"

Her eyes are swollen, she didn't stop crying last night, I heard mom telling dad that my grandparents have her grounded until she graduates, but we are hoping they change their mind soon. Did I tell you about our new transfer friend?

Well her name is Kyoko and she comes from a small town where they are all nice and cool. The best I can do to describe her is to tell you about her personality, she's sweet and a great friend. One of the things that she has is that no matter what you say she will forgive you.

Her mother is a nice woman, she's working for our school cafeteria, it appears that she's known the principal's son for a long time. The owner and principal accepted to give her a chance since they don't like each other for some things that happen long ago. But my friend keeps believing in them.

.


	13. Big family issue

_**The big family issue**_

 _INARI'S POV_

Today is my brother's big day. Only my friends and I know what is about to happen. Three months ago, my brother was accepted into a soccer league where they are going to teach him how to be more professional.

The problem is that my parents had to sign, and my brother asked someone else to sign it for him. Now he's going to get in big trouble if something goes wrong. The practice starts right after school and the game is going to be three two hours later.

"Wow, Shisui is the cutest boy alive"

"Kyoko did Shisui invited you to his game?"

"Yeah but I don't know if I can, I need to ask my mom for permission"

"My brother is going to be more than happy if you can go with him"

"I know but my mom is not easy to convince"

"What are you doing? Are you guys talking about my Shisui?"

"Ayumi no one invited you to our conversation"

"You girls are jealous of me, you envy me"

"No one cares!"

"Asuna come on, just leave her alone"

"Kyoko is not fair that she's always getting between you and his friendship"

"Of course, because he is my boyfriend and you are not! HA HA!"

"Should we go? I mean she's just judging us and making me feel uglier"

"I can't get into another fight"

"Yeah me either, I still feel it on my behind"

"Oh, did you guys get spanked by your parents?"

"In a way I was tankful my mother didn't get me because she's brutal with us when she gets mad"

"My mother got me grounded for a month because I got detention and my dad took my phone away for a week, I know that mothers are meaner to their children"

 _The bell rings…_

"Have a sit class! Today we will like to introduce you to history…"

Man, today is a big day for my brother, he knows that he needs to be careful because if he gets injured him and I will be in so much trouble. We are almost at the end of the year which means we will be off for three months.

"Inari! Can you read the next paragraph for Izumo?"

"What? I'm sorry miss Lores, but I wasn't paying attention, can you tell me where?"

"Look Inari, you have been looking out through the window I want to know what is the matter with you? Do I need to send you to the office and have them call your parents?"

"No! Please I'm sorry Miss Lores, please tell me where to read"

"Where it says 'And the revolutions'"

"Oh, thanks Asuna"

 _AJ'S POV_

I'm working until late today I have things to do afterwards, I hate to leave my kids alone in the house, and now that my older kids are doing their own thing I can't just hope for them to keep an eye on the twins.

"AJ, my computer is not responding, can you check on it for me?"

"Sure let me just get my things okay?"

So I started working on a small business where I get payed as a tech and as a secretary, my job is simple, all I need to do is help my boss keep his things organized. When I first started working with him he laid his eyes on me.

Then my oldest kid Hisana came asking for the opening, when he saw me kissing her on the lips he first thought I was lesbian, but then I call her my baby girl and he got more curious about my relationship with her, then I told him she was my oldest kid.

It was funny because he said I look more like her older sister than her mom, and so ever since he keeps his distance since my kid told him to stay away from me or else. Yeah that kid gets super jealous, no one can just get too close or she fires up and starts getting angry.

"Mommy, you scared me"

"What you doing kiddo?"

"I'm just trying to print this; can you help me mommy?"

"You first need to install the printer to your computer, then it will ask you where you want to print it, now then you will be asked what size you want it and the type of paper"

"OOOHH! Thanks mommy! I love you!"

"I have to go mama I will see you later, have a lovely day my princess"

"You too mommy"

 _In her boss's office…_

"AJ, did you print the papers that I asked you to?"

"I put them in your desk, and why that tone?"

"All you do is be with Hisana, don't you have other things to do than waste time?"

"Well excuse me! I have all the rights to talk to my babies, if you don't like it then deal with it, I'm not just going to stop talking to them just because you get jealous I don't like you, look you! If I see you mistreating my baby I am so going to kick your ASS! Is that clear!?"

"Damn I was just say AJ"

"Might as well know how it will be if you do something to my kid out there"

"Look AJ, I'm looking for a woman, I want someone younger than me, someone pretty, someone who can take care of me and our future kids, I want to have five babies, one after another, I also want her to be smaller than me because you know, it will reach deeper into her womb, so what do you say?

"You think Hisana will be the perfect fit? Tell me, describe to me what I can't see unless I force her to marry me and make her mine"

"Don't you dare lay a finger to my daughter, she's going to marry the man she loves and someone who is not you. I will make sure she finds the right guy, so don't you dare even talk to her. Oh and just so you know, that kid tells me everything, even if she promise not to"

This was the last thing I could take from him, my daughter is not a toy nor a prostitute who is available anytime he wants, I know I sound rude by saying it like that, but I've known a lot of women who loves to be with another man for money.

If I was to do something for society I will totally arrest those idiots out there paying woman to have sex with them because they can't get themselves a wife. Anyways I should probably head to the cafeteria to have some dinner.

 _INARI'S POV_

Once again, I have to go deal with my cousin, here is what happen, Kamiki Izumo is my aunt's daughter, recently she's been acting so strange. I heard my mother telling my aunt to give her some discipline ones in a while. I think her sisters got into a fight just about a month ago.

She loves Salia and Jill, but when my cousin Jill found out that my cousin Salia was going out with a drunk guy, my cousins got into a big fight, my aunt and uncle were out of town on a field trip, I guess they haven't figure it out.

Well my mother let us have a sleep over last week, Kamiki heard our friends talking among themselves about her family problem, she got mad at me because she thinks I told them, to be honest I didn't tell them, but they probably heard mom and dad discussing it on the living room.

Now every time she sees me she starts calling me names and ugly things that have happen to me that only she was supposed to know, my other cousin Asuna ask me if she could tell grandma since she's our second mom, but I asked her not to because I know granny will be angry at her and punish her.

Well there is another way to the street that takes me home, and since Shisui and I are not walking home together today I should probably avoid my cousin. I guess now I should probably be worry that her anger towards me makes her tell my parents about my brother.

Just because I know she will be capable to do something like that. Now that school is over, the only ones at home will be my granny and Asuna, I shouldn't worry about anything else since mom is the one who cooks, and we help her clean on the weekends.

Oh, now that I remember I finish my homework at school, we didn't have much to do in class, so I asked my teacher if she could hang out the homework that way I could do it in class. Asuna didn't do it she was too busy flirting with Kirito.

 _Back at home…_

I run straight to my room and threw my bag on the floor; my phone is low in battery, so I must just put it to charge. I have nothing else to do, and I can't find my remote control, my Tv doesn't turn on any other way.

"Inari, you were wearing those?"

"Hey! Don't touch!"

"Gosh don't get mad cuz"

"Where is grandma?"

"She got in the shower, are you going to the kitchen? I am"

"Oh, no I was going to the living room, I can't find my Tv remote"

"But isn't AJ going to get mad if you tell her?"

"I don't know, anyways what is there to eat?"

"Look, AJ left us some cake for all three of us, wait no there's four, I wonder who's that is for"

"Four? I'm pretty sure there is only three of us, let me see. Mmhhm! Maybe that's for grandma?"

"I'm going to go ask her"

"Okay, I will be in the living room, do you want to watch something with me?"

"Yeah, just let me go ask mom and take my shoes off"

"Oh, haha you look funny like that"

"Yeah, I know, but you should probably wear some shoes at least"

"Mom doesn't mind, I think she prefers me not to wear any"

"True"

 _One hour later… In the living room… The bell rings…_

"I'm definitely not going"

"Fine, but cover yourself"

"Ouch! You brute!"

"Ha ha!"

…

"My aunt said I could stay here for the rest of the month"

Hell noooo…!

"Kamiki did my mother said that?"

"You snitch!"

"Hey! Get your ass upstairs!"

"Granny, what did I do?"

"Your left buttock is out kid"

"Owww! Granny!"

"Asuna, are you done with your homework?"

"Going mommy"

"Inari, my stupid daughter called me, she wants you to put the potatoes to cook and to take the meat out of the freezer"

"Okay mama"

"Hey, where is Shisui?"

"He stayed to help clean the library"

"Did you do your homework?"

"Yes mama I did, okay, I'm going to go talk to my stupid child"

 _Two hours later… Inari receives a text from Shisui…_

 _Dude I need you to leave the window open,  
I just saw mom and dad park in the front… Hurry…_

Damn my brother is going to get inside through the back room, he's probably going to leave all of his equipment on the game room. I just hope he doesn't make any suspicious noises or dad is going to catch him and then.

"Inari! We are home!"

"Hi mom"

"Excuse me? Come here this instant young lady"

"But mommy…!"

"That's right young lady! You are supposed to say 'Welcome home mommy, and daddy' not just 'Hi mom' You really are asking for me to pull them down young lady"

"But you already did mommy"

"AJ, let her be, where is your brother?"

"He should be upstairs or in the game room"

"I'm going to go check, Inari put something on my kid"

"But I don't want daddy"

"Hey! Go put some shorts on!"

"Okay mommy, I'm going mommy"

True fact about me, I hate to wear shorts or panties, I literally sleep half naked because I can't sleep with pants on. Since my cousin is here I'm going to be staying with my parents along with Shisui, we usually give her our room and she stays there with Asuna or me, but since I'm mad at her.

 _AJ'S POV_

"Mommy, what are you going to make for dinner?"

"Fried chicken and smash potatoes, let me see, what happen to you on the cheek?"

"Nothing why?"

"You have dirt, did you go pee or poo already?"

"Mommy, stop asking me that"

"I asked you something Inari"

"Okay fine, no I haven't"

"And what are you waiting for? I see that you are clenching your little ass, go to the bathroom young lady"

"Is not true mommy, and I don't want to go"

"Do you want me to take you?"

"No mommy, I'm going mommy"

"Good, now go running!"

"Mommy!"

My baby girl is a little too careless with her health, just a few days ago she told me that her stomach was hurting, and her bladder can't hold her pee any more, she used to hold it in for a long time, now she needs to run to the bathroom every time she needs to go.

"There mommy, what can I help you with?"

"I'm almost done honey, call your sister and ask her at what time she's coming home"

"Nami?"

"Yeah, also text Rukia she should be at the store right now"

"What do you want me to tell her?"

"Tell her to bring me tomatoes, sour cream, three gallons of milk, and to get you guys three boxes of juice and three packs of sodas"

"Mom you are going to leave my sister broke!"

"Oh, shut up and do it, I'm going to pay her back when she comes back"

"Okay mommy"

My Inari should know better, I know what I'm doing, my daughter Rukia has a lot of money in her bank since I deposit money to her account every week, about a thousand per week. She hasn't waste any until now, but I'm still paying her back.

"Mommy Nami says she's on her way, and Rukia said okay"

"Good, go call your father and my mom, tell them dinner is ready"

"Mommy why don't you call them from here, they will hear"

"Look naughty girl, go call them or I will get your cheeks"

"Mommy you are a pervert"

"How dare you!"

"Ow! Mommy! Owe! Owwe! Owww! Mommy!"

"Go call your father young lady"

"Mommy you don't love me!"

"Oh I love you alright"

How naughty, I only gave her four smacks on her naughty bottom, I bet my son is laying on his dad's chest. Those two are probably talking about girls, knowing my husband he's probably telling my son to keep his penis to himself.

My Shisui has a baby penis still, sometimes when he's sitting I hold his little balls and teas him about it, but I'm not a pervert they are my babies, I love them, and he is one of the sweetest boy, just like his older brother, I mean I do the same thing with my baby girl, I grab her little boobs and teas her about it as well.

"Mommy I'm not hungry"

"Did you eat something after school?"

"No, but I'm not hungry, can I stay in my room for a while?"

"You know the rules Shisui, even if you are not eating you still need to stay here with us"

"Okay daddy"

"Daddy, look I got a mosquito bite on my belly"

"That stupid insect, who does he thing he is biting my baby girl"

"I'm home!"

"We are in the kitchen honey"

"I can see that, what is there for dinner?"

"Nami are you mad honey?"

"No mother, I'm just tired, is Nojiko home?"

"That's not a way to talk to your mother Nami, go change and wash your hands, hurry"

"Okay"

"Let her be Byakuya, lately she's been so depressed, you should go talk to her after dinner"

"You think she's having problems with boys?"

"Maybe, I don't know, I haven't check if she's on her period, but if she is then we should just let her be"

"Mommy when do I get my period, all the girls at school already have it"

"Yeah, I want to have it too mommy"

"Ewww! You girls are nasty with the period thing"

"You shut up, you have a baby penis. Girls we are not having that discussion on the table"

"But mommy I wanted to know, can you tell me on the shower?"

"Sure thing baby girl"

"MOOOOOMMM!"

"Look who is home, Rukia you lower your voice young lady"

"Sorry mommy, hey are we having dinner now? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Rukia, honey shut up and sit down"

"Mommy guess what, I meet this cute boy at the register, he ask me on a date can you believe it?"

"Oh yeah? Well guess what honey, you are taken and that's not on your to do list, so might as well keep it in your dreams"

"Mommy you are mean, you should be happy the boys like me"

"Yeah enough to give you babies on that same night"

"You little!"

"Shisui I am so going to spank you young man, and you young lady, I already told you, stop flirting with the cute boys"

"But mommy I don't they flirt with me!"

"Rukia!"

"Sorry dad, just forget it, I'm not telling you anything ever again"

"Rukia you sound like a child honey, stop with the attitude"

"I'm not hungry, I'm going to my room"

"If YOU don't SIT down I am going to take you to your room myself and you know what will happen, is that clear?"

"Okay fine I'm staying"

"Rukia, I am so going to get you after dinner, eat up and stop with the attitude"

"Mommy, if I stop would you promise not to hit me anymore?"

"You should of known better Kuchiki, get your little ass ready for what you have coming"

"But I'm sorry, dad please I won't do it again"

"You still get spank Rukia?"

"Kamiki that's none of your business!"

"Inari! Come here you naughty child"

"Don't touch me!"

"Inari she just asked a question, she's not hurting your sister"

"NO! I don't want her talking to my sister at all!"

"Hey, what got into you?"

"I hate you mommy and daddy!"

"Inari calm down!"

"You know how she gets when she hears that her sister is going to get punish, just let her be AJ, or promise her you won't touch her big sister"

"No mother, what I'm going to tell her is that I'm going to whip her ass before she goes to bed, that attitude is not allow in this house and they know that"

"Yo-u"

"Inari shut up and focus on your food!"

"Big sis"

"And don't cry!"

What about this, Inari looks more like Rukia's daughter than little Erza which is with her father until mid-night. Maybe I am being harsh on them, I should probably let my kids express themselves even if it kills me, I mean I get jealous my baby is being taken by a guy, I still can't believe it.

I love my Rukia with all my heart, and it affects me in every way to see that the guys are behind her because she has a perfect body, I mean those small and round breasts look so juicy and her ass well you can touch them all day and not get tired of them.

My baby how could I let her have sex with Renji, I still remember what I saw, I was there, but she doesn't know. I saw how she curved back from the pain when Renji pushed himself inside her, I wanted to scream along with her.

I wanted to wipe down her tears, I saw my baby cry and beg for him to stop, but then I saw her enjoying it, I was so disappointed knowing she really wanted him to keep going, her legs were bend and her toes were moving with pleasure.

But that's not all she did bleed a little when Renji sat her on his lap, it was incredible, I kind of remembered how me and Byakuya had our moments. Oh my I'm talking too much, that's her story and not mine.

"Aren't you going to eat Inari?"

"NO!"

"Okay, hand me your belt"

"Here"

"What are you doing! Let me go! Mommy let me go! Mommy I'm sorry! I will eat mommy!"

I'm taking her to the living room, she struggles as I place her over my lap. I pull her shorts down along with her panties. I gave her two smacks on each cheek to dull her a bit, she's tense and I know this is going to hurt a lot, but it will also hurt my soul.

"Mommy, I promise to behave from now on, mommy please don't hit me, mommy I'M SORRY! WHAA! WHAAA! WHAAAA! Please don't hit me…!"

I'm sorry my child, this needs to be done and you know it. I strike her ones, twice, three times, four times, her sobs are getting louder, she's trying to push herself up. Now I have to hold her down with more pressure.

"WHAAAA! WHAAAA! WHAAAAA! WHAA! WHAAAAAA! WHAAAAA! WHAAAA! WHAAA! WHAAAAAAAA! WHAAAAAAA! It hurts! WHAAAA! WHAAA! WHAAA! WHAAAAA!"

This is where my heart can't control itself. I need to stop or else she's going to keep going and I won't be able to hold my tears.

"I hope you remember that you don't do your own will in my house, you need to respect your oldest and if you don't this is what's going to happen or worse, is that clear? Nod if you get my point"

 _Inari nods…_

"I'm going to take you to your chair and you are going to eat your dinner and you are going to behave, come on let's go"

Her tears won't stop coming down her cheeks, I took a good look at her bottom and I don't know how long it will take for her to sit down, tomorrow is Saturday which means they will be home all day, I'm not letting them go anywhere just because I will be home Saturday and Sunday I'm off.

My husband is not working Sunday, but tomorrow I have the kids for myself, and I mean all of them, because tomorrow is Nojiko's birthday and I'm going to make her something to celebrate. Nami should be working just for a few hours and come home early.

"Why did they hit you Inari?"

"WHAAAA! WHAAAA! WHAAA! WHAAAA! WHAAAA!"

"Come here my baby girl"

Her baby girl huh? My Rukia loves my baby Inari so much that she calls her, her own daughter. A friend of mine asked if I was Rukia's older sister, when I told her she was my daughter and Inari was my baby she couldn't believe it.

"WHAAAA! WHAAAA! WHAAA!"

"Give her the food or it will get cold"

 _Two hours later…_

"Come on you two, shower time"

My daughter's eyes are swollen, she hasn't sit since we came to the room. I'm undressing them, my son is covering his penis, but my daughter doesn't even want to see, now my baby girl is naked and her behind purple and the belt marked on her behind.

"Inari, my love I'm sorry for hitting you, but you need to"

"Don't worry mom, I get it and I'm sorry mommy"

"No, mommy stop, I don't want you to see my fang"

"Do you want to go next?"

"No mommy, okay I'm going to move my hands"

"Good, now get inside, I'm going to undress"

"Mommy, are you really going to get naked in front of me?"

"You are just a baby Shisui, I don't know why you insist that you are a grown man, look at you, you still fear my hand and your father's belt, so come on stop acting like that"

"Eww! Inari straight up, I can see everything"

"Then stop looking"

"Yeah but you are in my way, move!"

"That's enough young man, Inari come on or I'm going to smack you again"

"Mommy, cover your boobs!"

"Inari calm down honey, he's my son too you know, come on my baby girl, if you want you can cover them for me, or you can let Shisui see"

"Mommy, my penis itches can I scratch it?"

"No, come here, lay down with us"

"Really mommy? Like Inari?"

"No! Don't see my boobs!"

"Young lady calm down, he's my son, come on let him lay or I will touch your little butt"

"Mommy is not little, and you know it"

"Last night I enter my mom's room and I saw Asuna changing, when I hug her I accidently grab her nipple, they were hard, she must have been cold, don't you think honey?"

"Mine get hard when I'm cold mommy, does your nipples get hard?"

"Yeah, but don't worry its pretty normal for us girls, the naughty boys get a hard penis when they wake up, that's why I tell you Shisui to take your time waking up"

"Yeah mommy but when I wake up I have to run to the bathroom or I pee"

"Me too mommy"

"You kids are wearing diapers if you pee on my bed tonight"

"But mommy I don't like diapers"

"Yeah young lady, you have a lot of accidents while you sleep, so you better go pee before bed time"

"AJ, here are the towels, Shisui let me smack you son"

"No daddy, that hurts, mommy he's mean to me"

"So loud my son, your little butt is getting bigger, that's so cool my baby boy, in the future it will look like Soifon's bottom"

"That's good mommy, because the girls like big bottom guys"

"That's true"

 _Byakuya smacks them both…_

"Whaaa! Whaaaa! Whaaaaa! Whaaa! Whaaa! Whaaa!"

"Byakuya, my daughter is sore"

"She shouldn't have agreed with the boy, they are both grounded, but Shisui for a month and Inari for a week"

"What? Daddy not a month daddy"

"I'm not asking you Shisui, now stop being a brat and wash your bottom"

…

"They fell asleep, do you want to snuggle?"

"The boy is growing up too slow, but the girl is okay, why is that?"

"Guys usually grow up slower than girls, but don't worry, when we were dating you used to have a small penis and I was okay with it"

"Do you remember when I made you mine?"

"Just to remember that day makes me want to go wild, its been a while since we've done it"

"You are right, should we have another one?"

"Well our goal was to just have one last boy and that was it, but instead we got two of the opposite sex, my daughter is my pride and I will always see her like a miracle to be honest"

"You are right, we did have a lot of problems with her when she was born, do you think the illness is gone for good?"

"Since she got the transplant when she was a baby she shouldn't get it again, but just incase we should be aware of her"

.


	14. Sakura Eleven

_**Sakura Is Eleven**_

 _AJ'S POV_

Wonderful mornings are not the best but also not the worse, my babies should be waking up any minute, the twins finished college this year, and now they have too much free time in their hands, but what about my Sakura? Well that kid is definitely staying home with me until she's old enough to start school.

Byakuya doesn't allow me to send her to school because she's so small and shy like Inari used to be when she was a kid, she even sleeps with us, well between me and my husband and the other young lady sleeps almost on top of me.

Yeah little Inari didn't want to lose her spot, so she rebel and said she was going to stick to me until I send Sakura out of the room, we thought she was joking until we saw her laying on the bed with us. Sometimes I get her naked bottom as a pillow, but she gets mad at me and scolds me.

"AJ, where are my pants?"

"On the chair"

"Mommy"

"Come on little one, wake up. Do you need to go pee?"

"No, I want to sleep"

"You too Inari, wake up"

"No!"

"One!"

No response…

"Two!"

Still no response, but they did turn their butts down…

"And! Threee!"

"OOOOOOWWWWWW!"

"WHAAAAA! WHAAAAAA!"

"What you guys thought I wouldn't get your bottoms?"

"Mommy you are so mean!"

"Run Inari, run"

That girl thinks I don't know she spill some of her juices.

"And you young lady, did you pee on your diaper?"

"Mommy don't touch me there"

"Young lady move your hands"

"Diapers are getting too expensive, that's why we have a bathroom"

"Shisui, do you want a spank on your smelly bottom too?"

"No thanks, plus mom I'm not a kid anymore, but I was being honest"

"Honesty? Son go get the eggs and mix the flour for the pancakes, I will be downstairs in a minute"

"Okay mommy"

"Shisui, thanks son for bringing me the diapers from the car"

"No problem mom"

Inari just came out of the bathroom, she's grabbing her shorts and putting them on, now I notice she's not wearing her panties, but what can I do, she feels comfortable without them, I also enjoy coming from behind and grabbing them and shake them, yeah, their buttocks are like my stress relief.

"Ow! Mommy, don't do that it hurts"

"Go call Rukia, she should be leaving, get Erza"

"Okay mommy"

"I want to go too"

"Hey, you come here and let me put on your shorts"

"No"

Oh, now she's gone, that Sakura is so disobedient. But then what can I do? I love my kids. I can't just spank them every time they don't listen to me specially our spoil daughter. Anyways I believe that they are all good kids.

"Mom, I'm leaving, I'm taking Erza today, can you tell Renji that I'm going to teach her how to fight please?"

"Rukia Kuchiki, why should I let you take the kid? I mean isn't she too young to be doing that?"

"Mom don't start"

"Fine she's your kid after all, I still remember when she came out of your little hole and you were~"

"Hey! Mom don't say that stuff in front of my kid!"

"Oh shut up kid, come here, and give me a hug you little brat"

"Mom that hurts, mom let go of my buttocks"

"No, I want to stay like this, come on my little puppy, don't be mad"

"Mommy look daddy is awake"

"Hey Renji! You are not allowed to touch my kid when I'm around"

"She's my wife, we had sex last night"

"No, Renji don't lie to mom or I'm going to kill you myself"

"Sex huh? Byakuya and I made love in that room when Rukia was a lonely girl with her virginity still intact by the way, and we even imagine how it would be when she made love for the first time, plus your penis is almost the size of my husband, but much smaller"

"MOM!"

"Sorry to ask but how in the world do you know about that?"

"I was there, I mean I saw the whole thing and when I show my husband he went nuts and was ready to kill you, but I grabbed him, and you know we did our thing as well and so he forgot"

"Mom, you are such a~"

"Say it Rukia, say it, I don't really care"

"Mommy, what's sex?"

"When you make babies and your dad's penis goes inside your mom's vagina"

"Inari come here young lady!"

"NO!"

"Can I make a baby mommy?"

"NO! You are going to stay with us until you grow old like your grandma!"

"You brat!"

"Ow! Fine I'm leaving bye!"

Well now she's gone, and as for my son in law he didn't say anything else, he knows that he can't win against the mother of the girl he got married with, but when my baby Erza mention the baby thing my daughter went wild, is nice to see them as parents though.

"OOOWW! OWWW! OOOWWW! Mommy I'm sorry! Mommy! Mommy! NO! WHAAA! WHAAA! WHAAA! WHAAAA! WHAAA!"

"Saying those things to the kids is not right Inari, and you can expect to have a bare bottom on your father's lap after dinner"

"Mommy don't tell papa, he's going to belt me mommy"

"MOOOMM! I've been waiting for you damn it!"

"What did you say Shisui?"

"Mommy I'm really sorry mommy, mommy don't get the belt mommy, mommy not the belt"

 _INARI'S POV_

Wow, my ass hurts just with the five smacks mom gave me, but I did tell my niece something she shouldn't have known, but I'm glad she didn't ask me how I know that, since they haven't given us that kind of education.

"I need you to help me make breakfast"

"Yes ma'am"

"That's a really good answer my daughter"

"My butt is sore I can't afford to get another one"

"Well now you just did"

"No I didn't"

"Mommy! Mommy! I pee mommy!"

"And why would that happen?"

"Sakura, my baby"

"Change her, I'm going to make breakfast"

"Big sis, when are you starting the ninja Academy?"

"That's a really good question kid, well I'm not sure, but I will definitely let you know, but hey stop moving your legs kiddo or I'm going to smack you on your baby boom"

"But it bothers me, I don't need the diaper anymore"

"Okay, let's do this, I won't put on your diaper, but I will be checking on you to go potty, is that clear?"

"Okay big sis"

Not bad, this is like when I was little and Rukia took me under her wing until she mess up and got herself pregnant, maybe that will happen with us too, I mean Sakura should be the last child of our family, but we will see since those two can't control themselves.

"Rukia left you this I don't know what it is"

"Shisui this thing is heavy, what the hell do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but look, Soifon came this morning and drop this on my bed"

"Wow, is that a sword?"

"Yeah it was a gift for when we go to the Ninja Academy, but mom told me to not use it until she teaches me how"

"She's going to teach you?"

"Isn't that cool? I mean we can spend more time with each other and she will buy me whatever I want"

"That's cool bro"

"Big sis, come on I want to play with you"

"Oh yea, come on let's go"

My big sister Rukia has been busy lately, she doesn't even have time for me anymore, I mean I'm supposed to be like her daughter too, she practically raise me and that's why she wanted a baby which my mother didn't agree at first.

"What you doing?"

"Nothing just sitting here letting my little sister do whatever"

"That's nice, I wish I had a baby sister too"

"Yeah that's not that cool, but hey you have a lot of siblings just older than you"

"I know, my mother sure had a lot of us, but what about my sister does she want another one?"

"We hope not, we are already busy with Sakura to have another one soon, but hey where have you been, I haven't seen you for a week I think"

"My big sister Shana wanted me to stay with her for a few days, I didn't say bye because you were busy with your mom"

"Oh, I remember now, yeah I'm sorry, but did you have fun?"

"Well she's been feeling lonely, and since we hadn't really meet she wanted to know more about me I also told her that you are going to the Ninja Academy next year and she said good luck to you both"

"Oh thanks, but I don't know if I still want to go, I mean I want to stay close to my baby sister for more time and Konoha is not that close for us"

"Didn't you hear? We are all moving over there just because your mom didn't want to let you guys go on your own, I guess she doesn't trust you"

"Look big sis, I'm a mom"

"Aww, that's cute my baby girl. And when did you hear that?"

"My mom was telling AJ to build her own house instead, since all the houses over there are small"

"Kids breakfast is ready"

Wow my mother gave me a look of 'You are in so much trouble' but I don't really care, I mean I didn't do anything and if I did I already forgot. When I was younger Shisui push me from a high wall and I hit myself on a rock, ever since I've been having problems remembering stuff.

"Did you really say that to Erza, Inari?"

"Shut up Shisui, is not funny"

"Well yeah it is, why would you do that? Didn't AJ hit you?"

"Shut the crap Shisui Kuchiki or I'm going to smack you on that pretty mouth of yours"

"Oh come on mom, is not that bad, all of my friends call their parents by their names too"

"Yeah but you are not doing that in my house young man, now start serving the juice"

"Mom do you need help?"

"Why doesn't Sakura have her diaper on?"

"Mom she just went pee"

"No honey, the kid pees every time she feels like it"

"Yeah mom but I told her to let me know when she has to go"

'KNOCK' 'KNOCK' 'KNOCK'

"Get the door Inari"

"She's not wearing her panties and I can see her buttocks"

"True, sit down and I will get the door"

"Mommy why did you hit me?"

" _Hi is Inari home?"_

"Hey Kyoko, yes come on in. We were just going to have breakfast; do you want to eat with us?"

"No thanks, I eat some at home"

"Kyoko, what's up dude, haven't seen you since yesterday, what you up to today"

"Nothing just didn't want to be home anymore, so I decided to ran away, what about you? Dude your ass is showing"

"Pretty much all the time"

"Mine too look"

"Sakura get your ass over here, I'm sorry about that, Inari go get yourself some panties, and right now!"

"Yes ma'am"

Kyoko never got married because she still loves my brother, right now she's almost 27 years old and she hasn't been over it yet, my brother did took her virginity, how do I know? Well she told me and that day my brother got a pretty good beating because I told my parents.

Ever since then they haven't spoke to each other, good thing my brother couldn't get her pregnant she says that it was a quick thing on the girl's bathroom after school, but I don't believe them since he was gone for three hours.

 _SHISUI'S POV_

That girl reminds me of the good times, man I wish I could touch her again, that girl belongs to me and my member down there, too bad I haven't seen her for a while since she move out of town, what if I sneak out and take her again, I haven't seen her with anyone yet.

We might have a second time and then this time I will go deeper since my penis grew three inches more, she's so skinny I can ride her until sunset if I wanted to, damn I feel my penis getting hard shit my mom is going to kill me if she finds out.

"I will be right back"

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom"

Damn I hope she didn't see, I try to hide it from her but I didn't have time to find out, now that I'm in the bathroom I should probably masturbate imagining her perfect boobs, her round and soft buttocks, damn I remember when I made her bleed she scream and beg for me to stop but I never did, I went crazy and couldn't stop.

"Shisui! Why did you lock the door?"

Shit I forgot she still checks on me…

"I'm sorry I'm going hold on"

"No, I already enter, let me see it"

"Why? No you can't see it mom"

"What is it that you are thinking young man?"

"Ow, mom you are squeezing it too hard, stop mom it hurts when you do that"

"I'm getting you naked and into the shower, come on put your hands up and don't you dare complain"

"Mom just by seen you makes me go back to normal so stop"

"Shut up I said"

' _SMACK!' 'SMACK!'_

"OW! Mom my buttocks hurt"

"Why are you crying Shisui, you knew what I was going to do to you, so stop arguing"

' _SMACK!'_

"Ow, what did I do?"

"Move your hands, I want to see it"

"But why? You are a woman and I'm a guy"

"No, I'm your mother and you are my son, so move them or else"

"Okay"

 _AJ'S POV_

How about that, this idiot thinks I don't know that he was imagining that girl naked, well he needs to calm down because I'm not letting him use that small thing on any girl, I also want to know about my other idiot, that little brat needs to explain to me something.

"Time to go, come on, and don't move"

He didn't say anything this time, I only gave her two smacks on each check and he was already crying, how can I allow someone like that have relationships if he still cries? I'm going to need to tell his father when he comes back.

"Mom Sakura peed on the living room"

"Mommy I pee"

"Oh yeah? Come here"

' _SMACK!'_

"WHAAAAA! WHAAAA! WHAAAAA! WHAAAAAAA! WHAAAAAA! WHAAAAAA!"

"And let this be the last time you pee when you are half naked, is that clear?"

"WHAAAA! WHAAAAA! WHAAA! WHAAAA!"

"I thought you didn't like to hit her bare bottom"

"She's taking her sweet time getting rid of the diapers, but I'm going to start changing that. Did your friend leave already?"

"Yeah, she said that she needed to do something before traveling to her grandma's house, she came to say bye so yeah"

"Good, I need you to clean the floors, and Shisui you are doing the rooms, now go"

"Yes ma'am"

"As for you young lady, what happen? Why did you pee?"

"I forgot to say mommy"

"Well you better not forget next time, because I will give you another smack if you do, did you like it when I hit your little butt?"

"No mommy, it hurt"

"Good that way you will remember next time, I need you to get your shoes, we are going to the store"

"AJ, mom wants to talk to you"

"Tell her that I will be there in a second"

"Okay, but don't take long"

"I won't"

"Mommy why did you lift me up like that?"

"You are just my kid Sakura, you are so small and not heavy at all, now come on we need to go"

"Mommy where are you going?"

"The store"

"Can I come with you mommy?"

"No honey, I need the floors done before I come home"

"Okay, but can I watch TV when I'm done?"

"No, I also need you to put the clothes in the laundry, tell Shisui I need the bathrooms done and the backyard by today"

"Damn AJ, so bossy now days, aren't you?"

 _AJ slaps Soifon on the mouth…_

"I'm your mother you little idiot. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Ouch! Mom that freaking hurt! No I'm getting two months off since I work too much"

"Well then don't call me that"

"Seriously you never change, do you?"

"Damn!"

"Hey! You don't say that"

"Why not mommy?"

"Cause damn she doesn't like it"

 _AJ raises her hand to hit Soifon again…_

"Okay, okay I'm sorry, I won't say it again, I promise"

"I hope so, now get your ass somewhere else, I'm going to the store and the twins are cleaning"

"Oh, really? Where's Shisui?"

"Doing the bathroom, and I don't want you to help him, why don't you come with me instead?"

"What no, not together"

"Come on babe, it will be fun"

"Since when is it fun going to the store with our old woman?"

"You freak!"

"Owe! I'm sorry"

"Well then don't call me old woman you idiot child"

"Mom that's rude, don't call your kids like that"

"Not all of them honey, just you my idiot child"

"MOM! Don't Call me that!"

"Soifon you are grabbing my breasts honey"

"So what? I used to suck on them when I was a baby, so don't feel embarrass"

"Oh yeah?"

 _AJ reaches to where Soifon's vagina is and holds it hard…_

"OOOOOWWWWW! LET GO! LET GO!"

"Well then stop being a brat young lady"

"Mommy you are so mean, fine I will go with you, hey mom! Have you seen Hisana?"

"She came yesterday to get cash, but why did you ask?"

"Well we kind of got into a fight and she hates me, I mean I didn't mean to mention to her boss that I was her younger sister, but I did and so she got mad, tell me mom I'm I really not being accepted in the family?"

"Look honey, your know your sister, when she's with other people she even ignores me, so just forget it and when I see her I'm going to talk to her because she shouldn't be embarrassed of her own blood"

"Okay mommy, do you want me to take this trash out?"

"Yeah, but that's Nami's job, that girl is so irresponsible. Do you think I should spank her for not obeying me?"

"That kid is so distracted with that boy maybe ground her for a month or something"

"Nojiko didn't come last night that idiot sure deserves the beating of her life don't you think?"

"Oh now I remember, see the problem is that I accidently call Nojiko when I was really trying to reach Rukia, but then she got worried and came to my apartment and so she stay over in my room, please mom don't do anything it was my fault"

"Okay but just because you are telling me to, so did she have breakfast? Or should I take her something to eat?"

"I send her some fries, a lemonade, and her sandwich, but I accidentally got her chicken instead of beef, I'm sure she's not going to eat it"

"Oh don't worry about your sister, she knows that you are really trying and she's going to do what she can to make that same sacrifice"

"Thanks mom, so what are you getting?"

"Your sister run out of milk so I'm getting her more, plus some groceries and supplies for my office, is there anything you need?"

"Yeah, my mom"

"What's going on child, you look so down now"

"Mommy is not the same living in a different house than you, I want to come back, mom please let me come back"

"Soifon you can come back any time you want honey, but things are going to be different, you left us because you wanted to, not because I kick you out, so if you want to come back I just ask for you to clean after yourself and don't fight with the twins of the girls"

"Mom, I don't fight with anyone they fight with me, so what can I do if I'm innocent?"

"Oh shut up, you don't even believe yourself now do you?"

"I thought I was being convincing, here let me grab it for you"

Wo, my daughter is being too nice, she has something that she doesn't want to tell me, I wonder what it is, or maybe she's changing that girl is always being rude to everyone who gets in her way, specially the little ones and Rukia as well.

"Mommy I want that toy, mommy buy it for me"

"Sakura, stay still because I'm starting to get a headache"

"Mom are you pregnant?"

"No, we haven't done it for a while but why ask?"

"No for nothing, did I tell you I made love with my best friend"

"Soifon I'm going to beat your ass when we get home, oh and your dad too"

"Mommy, I'm allow to have sex with anyone, so stop babying me, I'm a woman and I can do whatever I want"

"We will see about that"

 _RUKIA'S POV_

"Erza I'm not going to tell you again, stop swinging the sword like that or I'm going to smack you on the head"

"Mommy it's heavy"

"That's why you need to stop slacking kid, I told you to start training a year ago and no you just wanted to be free because of your father"

"Not true he was being over protective, and you weren't"

"Erza I am so tired of this, go with your father and don't come back until you apologize"

"Apologize for what? I didn't do anything, you are the one acting stupid!"

"You brat!"

How annoying, I never thought my kid would turn out to be this bad, I wish I knew how to handle her but no I don't. It's all Renji's fault for spoiling too much, that kid needs to learn some manners or else I won't be able to keep up with her, from now on I will be stricter I suppose.

That idiot Renji doesn't know what is like to be a mother, yeah he wants me to give him another child, like if I wanted another one, but I honestly do enjoy making the baby, he feels so good trusting back and forth holding my most sensitive parts.

When we made our baby Erza he went wild, I mean he always wanted me to do it with him, but I was afraid to mess up. Renji is the type of man who likes to take control of the situation, we got tired of waiting for my parents approval and we went to our desires.

"Rukia, what happen? Did you argue with the kid again?"

"Renji, your daughter is being a brat, she doesn't like it when I tell her to do something, she's always arguing and complaining about everything, tell me what I'm I supposed to do if she acts that way?"

"Yesterday I ask her to bring me my shoes and she didn't I know what you mean, I'm going to start acting, leave her to me, I should be able to fix that behavior of hers. Do you want something to eat? I brought some pie if you want some"

"Thanks but you know mom doesn't want me eating sweets until the tests are finally over, did she said anything else to you"

"No, I think she knows that she shouldn't get in our lives, so I was thinking, why don't we move out and find a place of our own?"

"You think they will be okay with it?"

"We should try Rukia, then we can make our second baby"

"That's nice and all but I don't think it's a good idea"

.


	15. Rukia's Family

**Rukia's family**

 _RUKIA'S POV_

We got a house of our own on Konoha Village, the kid is growing up so fast, Benji and I want her to start her studies on the Shinigami Academy, but the kid didn't pass the test. She wasn't allow to enter because of a fight she got into with another girl.

That day I got so angry that I almost spank her, but I didn't because Renji took her away from my hands, I pull her ear I made her cry, but I bet he scold her because she came home crying not wanting to talk.

"Rukia, she's asleep, do you want some water?"

"Thanks Renji but I don't feel like drinking anything right now"

"What's wrong Rukia, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking that maybe I have been a bad mom to her, she doesn't want to talk to me, did she tell you something?"

"She's being a rebel, you know she just wants you to feel bad but don't worry, things are going to change"

"Thanks Renji, so what is that all about?"

"Rukia you are my wife, I want you tonight and so bad"

He's horny and that's all that is to it.

"Come here Renji"

…

 _Rukia lets Renji kiss her with passion, suddenly Renji pulls her shirt down to bare her breasts, her nipples are getting hard and so he starts licking them with care. Rukia moans with pleasure. Renji lays her on the bed, bending her legs to lick her flat and sexy stomach._

 _Rukia is being over power by the pleasure, she ignores the fact that her pants went down, and she's expose to her so horny husband. Renji sucks her with passion and Rukia starts getting more wet, Renji knows how to make her cum without trying._

 _Her clit gets hard and Renji's member starts aching to be rubbed against her walls. Renji goes nuts just to hear Rukia moan, he holds her buttocks making her hornier, Renji now is ready to start trusting on her._

 _Rukia curves by feel him inside of her, then Renji stays still, he kiss her on the lips and squeezing her breasts making her beg for him to start moving. Renji pushes himself deeper into her, making Rukia be in pain, he starts moving with speed making Rukia's breasts wiggle._

 _But Renji wants to go deeper, he pushes the last of him inside of her making her cry from the pain, he is enjoying it too much that he ignores the fact that he's too big for Rukia, he stops feeling pleasure and lifts Rukia into his arms, he holds her against the wall trusting into her deeper and deeper._

 _Suddenly he cums inside not allowing anything to spill on the ground. But Renji is not satisfy, he wants to feel Rukia for another hour, Rukia's hole is getting sore, and Renji notices. He bend her on the edge of their bed spreading her buttocks._

 _Rukia feels the tension knowing is going to hurt her. He pushes himself into her butthole making Rukia struggle to get away from him. Renji enjoys it too much and hugs Rukia to make her stop moving, he holds her breasts making Rukia enjoy the pain._

 _He reaches down to masturbate Rukia while doing her, Rukia can't hold it in much longer and wets the floor and the bed, Renji moves to her front again and feels her muscles tighten up, he starts making hickeys on her neck and on her stomach, Rukia bites him on the lips making him hold back._

"Why did you bite me?"

"Renji you are starting to hurt me. My stomach hurts a lot"

"Don't tell me you don't want me to keep going?"

"In fact I enjoy it, but is time to go to sleep, come on let me do you and then we can go to sleep"

"Fine by me, suck me hard Rukia"

 _Renji sits on the bed letting Rukia suck his member, he feels the pleasure and starts pushing Rukia's head down, Rukia chocked on him and stop, but that didn't stop her, he sat on his member and started moving herself, Renji hold her buttocks to help her rest on them._

 _He bites her breast making her curve back, he lays her back and moves on her ones again, Rukia is now exhausted and wants to go to sleep, Renji cums inside of her for the last time and lays next to his wife._

"Wow, we haven't had sex for a long time, I love you Rukia"

"I'm exhausted, good night Renji"

"Good night my beautiful wife"

Renji enjoys it too much, he hug me from behind holding my breasts with each hand, he also put his leg on top of me, I can feel his penis against my buttocks, he doesn't let me go, I think that he wants me to know that I only belong to him, his balls are big and soft man I love this guys.

 _In the morning…_

Wow, it's morning already, Renji is still asleep, his hand is holding my crotch and I can't move, good thing I had enough of sex last night otherwise I would of gone crazy again, I need to take a shower before waking up my kid which by the way must be enjoying her sleep right now.

We have three rooms in our house, but only one is empty, the kid has her own room and her own bathroom as well. She needs to do chores today, we are off today and tomorrow which means I also need to clean and do laundry.

"No, Rukia stay in bed with me, I want to touch you more my beautiful wife"

"Didn't you have enough last night?"

"Yes but I love to touch you, you are my wife and I want to keep feeling your vagina on my hands"

"Renji I have things to do, our daughter needs to have breakfast, come on let's get in the shower"

"Just because I get to see you nude"

"Yeah, you pervert"

"Pervert but you love me"

"I have no other choice"

The shower is nice, the water flowing through my body feels like a massage, when I peed my vagina burn, I also bleed a little because he spread me more than he had to. I also got to see him pee, he holds his member with one hand and with the other he grads into the wall like if he was doing me.

I have to admit, my husband knows how to pleas me and I pleas him, he goes nuts because I'm smaller than him. I hope my kid didn't hear us or else she's going to ask what we did last night, that kid wakes up with anything.

"Wow, I kind of feel happier now, I love you Rukia"

"Just when I give you my crotch Renji"

"That's not true and you know it, having sex is our hobby, but you took long to let me touch you"

"I'm sorry honey, come on we should go in together"

We don't allow our child to lock the door, she sleeps like a baby, her drool is all over her pillow, Renji tap her on her back twice calling her name, she slowly open her eyes and glare at me. Renji didn't notice but he lift her up into his arms.

"Do you need to go pee?"

"Yeah"

"Here let your mommy take you"

"No, I want you to take me daddy"

"Erza Abarai, your mother is going to take you and that's final!"

"WHAAAA! WHAAA! WHAAAAAA! WHAAAAA!"

"And don't cry that I haven't hit you"

"Just take her, I'm going to get breakfast ready"

"I'm sorry if I yell at her"

"That's not going to help, and you know that"

"But what else can I do? I mean do you want me to spank her when she needs to go to the bathroom?"

"I never said to spank her, just forget it"

 _RENJI'S POV_

Rukia thinks I'm a fool, she thinks that I haven't notice that our kid keeps ignoring her. Here is the reason why she ignores her mother. When we took her to the entrance exam Erza got into a fight with another girl, Rukia got mad and pull her ear.

Erza started crying and I told Rukia to let her go, the other kid started laughing at her mother's reaction and I took my kid to another place, I scolded her, and she kept crying, I told her that her mother love her and that she did wrong on making her cry in front of the enemy.

Erza got angrier and now she wants her mother to disappear from her life, but that's never going to happen because she's just being a brat. Today I'm going to be home with my family, which means I get to see what happens.

"Did you finish already?"

"Yes daddy"

I don't go inside with her because she's growing up and she's starting to get embarrass, the way she likes to sleep worries me, she sleeps like when I was a kid, with her legs wide open and just her panties. Rukia doesn't like to see her daughter cry.

I fear that if I end up hitting her, Rukia is going to want to keep me away. The kid is so spoil by my wife, I try to be stricter, today I'm going to make sure the kid respects her mother ones again, I don't care if I have to pull her ear.

"Renji, can you put the plates on the table for me?"

"What do you want Erza to do?"

"Nothing, there's nothing else for her to do for the moment"

"Even if there was"

"Erza stop answering like that"

"Like if I care"

"Erza listen to your mother kid"

"Why do you care old man?"

"Little brat, shut your mouth and sit your ass down"

"You sit your ass!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO!"

"Damn the old woman is mad, is all your fault old man"

"Don't call me old!"

"My mother texted me, she's coming over to see us"

"AJ? Wasn't she mad at us?"

"My woman can't be mad at me for long and you know that"

"Shit what about the blankets?"

"They didn't get that dirty, it was just on the edge"

"It's going to smell anyways"

"Ewww! You are disgusting!"

"Shut up Erza"

Man I'm getting a headache just to be arguing with this kid, I hope my mom helps me fix her. I know her methods hurt but it always encourage us to be better, I know she's going to tell me to be harsh, but I just can't do that to my daughter, she's so fragile.

 _After breakfast…_

"Where do you want me to put the clothes?"

"Where they go, Erza get up and go do your room"

"Hey! Why did you turn off the TV!?"

"Come here young lady"

 _Rukia holds her by the arm, landing a smack on Erza's behind…_

"Ow! Mom that hurt"

"Be thankful I didn't pull your panties down, go do your room right now!"

"Fine, but I'm taking my time"

"That's enough! Come here!"

"No Renji don't hit her"

Oh no Renji is going to strap her on her behind…

"WHAAAA! WHAAAAA! DADDDYYYY! WHAAAAAA! WHAAAAA! WHA! WHA! WHAAAAAA! It hurts!"

"That's going to happen more often if you keep acting like a spoil brat, is that clear?"

My daughter nods with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Apologize to your mother and do what she's telling you to do!"

"Mommy! Whaaa! Whaaaaa! Whaaaa! Whaaaa! I'm sorreeee!"

"Aww! My poor child, is okay my little one, come let me rub you"

"Mommy! Mommy! I'm sorreeee mommy"

"No my child, is okay, I love you naughty girl"

"Your mom is here"

"What's going on? Did you get punish little girl?"

"Hi big sis"

"Sakura, how are you kid?"

"I'm good, I started the Ninja Academy, Inari made it to the high force and Shisui too"

"Oh, isn't that nice? How is it, do you like it?"

"I made a friend, her name is Ino, she's a girl too you know"

"Oh, shut up little kid, so how is my Inari doing mom?"

"She's doing great, she's given important assignments, but she refuses to follow instructions, yesterday I had to strap her because she was in one of those moods, she drop my favorite bird statue to Shisui because he said she was being a brat. Can you believe it?"

"Did she really? What did dad say?"

"Oh he got so mad he use the reiatsu strap and she scream till she was on the ground sobbing loud but this morning she said sorry and she's going to apologize to your father when he comes home"

"Well that's not nice, little Erza here was acting so rebellious as well, Renji got her little butt with the strap, that's why she was crying"

"Oh, so that's what happen, come here young lady"

"Mama what are you doing?"

"I'm going to teach you a lesson young lady. When your mother was younger I used to hold her like this and bare her bottom, she always beg me not to, but I got her anyways, and if you keep moving your naughty ass I'm going to smack you hard making you scream, is that clear?"

"I'm scare, please mama don't hit me, please I will behave I promise, please mama, don't!"

And so my mother started spanking my daughter bare bottom, I can't believe she's hitting my kid, I always thought my kid was being so dramatic, but I guess it wasn't true this really breaks my heart, I can feel the pain because I felt it before.

"Rukia, what's going on kid? Did you forget how to use the belt honey?"

"No ma'am, I just think that I don't have to punish her if I don't want to"

"Rukia Kuchiki, you better change that thought honey, or I will make sure you get it in your head with my hand young lady, is that clear?"

"Mom, don't touch me there, it hurts"

"Oh a hickey, what happen to you?"

"It happen mom, and it looks like you did too"

"No, Inari hit me when I was grabbing her. But don't you dare change the subject young lady"

"Fine, yeah I might get pregnant mom, I didn't use protection"

"Let me see!"

 _AJ smacks Rukia on her behind for not letting her pull her shorts down…_

"Oh, his fingers are still here, oh kid, one day you will feel my pain, I mean just look at them, they are big, and they are about to get bigger, don't you think?"

"Mom, don't make me imagine it!"

"Oh honey, I said the same thing and now I just have to keep the madness inside"

"Mom!"

"Is true honey, you are still my child, those breasts are just like mine, just different body, that mouth is mine, those eyes are mine, those hands are mine, you see there is proof that you are my baby Rukia, so stop being so embarrass"

"Mom can I talk to you in private?"

"Let's go to your room then, Sakura go help Erza with her cleaning"

"But mommy"

"Now young lady"

My mother notice my concern, she send the kids to my daughter's room and she's following me to my room, Renji just left, he knows that my mother doesn't like to see him after he does his thing, but what can I do, I also enjoy it.

"Oh, you are taking everything off"

"If you don't mind"

"Mind? I change your diapers kid, so what's up my daughter?"

"Mom, come lay with me"

 _AJ'S POV_

What a fragile skin she has, her neck is still red, I touch her nipple and she moan from the pain, I spread her legs and got between them, her lady V is red, it looks like her grab her hard from her lady V, her breasts are sensitive, I think she was begging to take off her bra.

"What happen honey?"

"Mommy, I hate being an adult…!"

"Awww! My poor child, what happen what did he do to you?"

"Nothing mom, but I don't know how to handle anything, I'm always depressed and confuse, ever since we move out of the house, mom you make things look easy for me, but it really isn't"

"When I first had Hisana, I didn't know anything, my mother didn't want to talk to me, my father ignore the fact that I was alive, your father was rude and he was always being a jerk, your sister was my reason for living, and so here I am,

"You should be thankful that you have that beautiful daughter, get close to her, don't be afraid to get her nude into your arms, you had her in your womb and she needs to feel that love, don't worry about Renji, that guy is going to become that support that you need,

"Before we have you and the rest, we were always arguing and fighting, we didn't have a good relationship, we just wanted me to bare his children and that's all he thought about, did I tell you how I meet him?"

"Not really, you just said he enter your room or something like that"

"Let me tell you what really happen. When your father find out I started my period he started following me around, he made me his girlfriend, he was as cold as the snow, but then one day he decided it was time for him to become a man,

"He had sex with another girl to learn how to pleas himself with his virgin girlfriend, then one night he came into my room and got horny, I felt him kiss me and I didn't want him to stop, because I loved him, he then started doing his thing until he put it inside and that's when I cried and wanted to die,

"He use some kind of medicine Unohana gave him and got himself bigger, he ripped my skin apart, he didn't stop, he made me suffer Rukia. Then when I found out I was pregnant I didn't know what to do, he told me that I was to give birth to the child and name it Kuchiki,

"And so we had a girl, he was disappointed but accepted her, he then got me pregnant again and said it was going to be a boy, and so we have Minato, but up till Satsuki, he was such a jerk, he didn't care about his children or me, he do me almost every night Rukia, I was just tired,

"I wanted to divorce him, but my parents warn me not to because of my children, then we have you and I was sent away, the moment he find out I was about to die, he came and apologize for all the things he did to me, that he was going to change if I save myself,

"But I didn't want anything with him anymore, the only thing that kept us together was you Rukia, he gave me pictures and new adventures that you had, then you came into my life and he decided to keep his promise to me and I accepted because of you,

"So you see, my life wasn't easy either, I had to fight hard to keep you guys happy and safe, now I love him more than ever and we want to die together, and that's going to be you and Renji, and you are going to have many kids in your life that will make you change that attitude that you have"

"Wow mom, why didn't you tell me this before? I always thought you guys had an easy life"

"Your father did, I didn't"

"Mom, can you hug me?"

"My spoil child, of course I can, so how is everything else going?"

"Work is slow, but good I guess, oh and mom, I need you to sign a paper"

"Dad said he was going to make you a captain next year, is that true?"

"Yeah, its going to take preparation, but yeah he is"

"I'm proud of you kiddo, now let me see I will heal you"

"How did you know it hurt?"

"I know everything my child"

And that's how I make my kids happy, this one in particular I know how to handle better. My Ryuko is such a brat that she doesn't trust me with her problems, Soifon right now is calm because she's not having anything with anyone yet.

 _RUKIA'S POV_

"Bye mom, I love you"

"I love you more stupid child"

"Mom, don't call me that!"

"Is true, you are my stupid child"

"Mommy, I want to go to bed mommy"

"I'm going Erza, alright mom, I will go visit you guys one of these days"

"I hope so"

Well, what a big day, my mother is always my salvation, she knows how to make me smile again, I wish I knew my daughter a little more, I wonder if it will help to lay with my daughter until she falls asleep, I'm going to try it.

"Renji, I want some private time with her, please don't interrupt okay?"

"I'm going to go do some shopping, I will see you guys later then"

"Be careful Renji, bring her juices and some milk"

"I know darling, so is there anything you want?"

"No just do normal shopping okay?"

"Bye"

 _ERZA'S POV_

My mom is acting weird, my dad just left, she put the plates away and turn the lights off, she's keeping me close to her, I wonder what she's thinking, she's never like this, it almost looks like I'm seeing my AJ granny.

"Erza, did you take a shower last night?"

"No, I went to sleep at six"

"Come then, I'm going to shower you"

"What? No mommy, I can do it, I'm a big girl now"

"I wasn't asking you"

Wow, she's being a pervert too, no my mommy is turning to be a pervert like my mama AJ, this is bad, I need to change her back how she was.

"Erza, stop covering, you are a girl and I'm your mother, so stop being embarrass"

"Mommy this isn't like you, mommy stop, since when can you lift me up like that?"

"Since always honey, I just never had the courage to do it, so stop getting me wet"

"Ow! Mommy"

"Still hurts huh?"

"Yeah, mama AJ hits hard"

"Trust me kiddo, that's nothing compared to what I had to go through, I got the belt on my bare bottom by both of your grandparents"

"Papa hit you too? But he's always calm mommy"

"Yeah, I suppose that's what other people say, but I'm his daughter and no he's not nice at all"

"Mommy, did mama shower you too?"

"She did and she would if she wanted to, you see my little one, I could take off my clothes in front of my two parents, and I don't get embarrass, before you I used to shower with my mom, and she used to change me, for a parent a grown kid is always going to be a small kid in the eyes of their parents"

"Mommy, if you have another baby, I'm I still going to be your baby?"

"Erza, of course my love, I mean just look at how many siblings I have, and my mom still loves me the same, and by the way she told me that your auntie Orihime is pregnant"

"Really? When is she having the baby?"

"We don't know yet, she just found out two weeks ago, so you do want a baby sibling?"

"Yeah, I want a baby sister"

"No, not another girl, maybe a boy"

"Mommy, why not?"

"Girls give so much trouble, and they are expensive, you are enough for me"

"Mommy, no, I want a baby sister!"

"Calm down, here is the thing honey, we don't get to decide whether it's a boy or a girl, it comes from nature and nature decides what to send us"

"Mommy, but you have the baby, you can choose"

"No honey, I just help the baby grow and then its born"

"Mommy that's stupid, I don't want to have babies"

"Erza I'm I going to have to spank you?"

"No mommy, no"

"Good, now its time to get you in bed my lovely princess"

"Mommy, when do I get to go to school?"

"Well you fail the exam so I don't know, when you are going to be able to try it again"

"Mommy, I'm sorry about that day, I didn't mean to get in trouble"

"Yeah, you better be young lady"

I remember that day, that girl said I was not going to make it because I was weak and ugly, recently I had a surgery on my right eye, now I have to keep it cover, my mom told me to not pay attention to her because she was just being jealous because she's from a royal family.

I tried but she kept saying things about my family then I punch her on the face and my mommy got mad at me, she grab me from the ear with anger, I couldn't keep my tears inside, she was pulling too hard and I started crying, my dad took me to his office to talk to me.

That didn't work at all, I got mad at my mommy for stopping me, I wanted to hit her more and she didn't let me, ever since I can remember I have had anger issues, I almost lost an eye because I got angry and grabbed a knife and poke myself with it.

Mama did the operation, she gave me shots on my behind for a month, I still need to get them ones in a while, I thought today was the day since she pull my panties down, I got spank instead, but it hurt because my dad hit me with the belt a couple of times.

"Erza, open your mouth honey"

"Mommy what is that for?"

"Winter is coming honey, I don't want you getting sick"

"Mommy did you get your shot too?"

"Yeah, your granny gave it to me before coming out of the room"

"Mommy, do you remember when I got my surgery?"

"How can I forget, if I almost die when I saw you bleeding, I had never been so afraid in my life Erza, that day my mother had to put me to sleep because I didn't know how to calm down, you were losing so much blood and just to think about it makes me tremble"

"Mommy, you don't have to feel bad, it was my fault, mommy I promise to work on my anger, but please don't be sad anymore, plus look mommy, my eye is getting better"

"You are right, it does look better I forgot to ask mom to check your eye before she left"

"She did mommy, she stop me on the hall and said I only need to use this for three more weeks and I will be fine"

"Oh, did she give you any medicine?"

"No, she said that you should give me one today or tomorrow to prevent any infections"

"Might as well do it today right?"

"No mommy, my behind hurts from all the spankings I got, plus mommy, you've never spank me before you hit just like mama"

"You are right my daughter, I wish I knew a better way to have you educated, tomorrow I will start teaching you vocabulary words and math and all of the things you need to learn, is that clear?"

"Mommy, okay, but mommy I'm cold, I want to cover with my blanket, of course, here do you want me to cuddle you?"

"Yes mommy"

She pull me closer to her body, her left breast is getting wet, I wonder why, I'm embarrass to lift up her shirt, she hasn't notice it looks, she's looking to the picture of us behind me, this is my opportunity.

"Mommy, don't move okay?"

"Sure, but what is it my love, oh? Erza that's-"

"I knew it mommy, you are still giving milk"

"No wait-"

She's making painful looks, I think I'm hurting her, but if I don't drink the milk she's going to get more wet. Today Sakura told me that her mom gives her breast milk, but I didn't believe her, my mom got her milk just when I got close to her.

"Mommy, does it hurt you a lot?"

"Wha? No, is just that I haven't seen you like that for a long-time honey, here let me sit on your bed and put you in a more comfortable position"

"Mommy, get my blanket too"

"I know honey, I know"

She put the blanket on her lap and help me lay across her lap, she tug me with the blanket and lift me up into her arms, mom is very strong, I got to see her fight a couple of times, mama AJ takes care of me, but I still convince mom to take me with her ones in a while.

She grabbed her breast and place her nipple between my lips, he hand then move to my sore bottom and she's padding me slow making me get tired, her soft pats are so comforting. My eyes are closing, and she keeps smiling at me, her breast is so soft and juicy, I wish I could stay like this for ever.


End file.
